Mudando minha vida
by Jaque-chan
Summary: Sou pessima em resumos... bem.. lá vai : Kagome é uma garota considerada anormal e feia na escola, mas um dia ela viaja e quando volta, sua vida se transforma... Finalmente o capitulo 8 d verdade ...ouvindo o coro d aleluia...
1. Minha Vida

_FANFIC_

Por: Jaqueline

Titulo: Mudando

Resumo: Kagome é uma garota considerada anormal e feia na escola, mas um dia ela viaja e quando volta, sua vida se transforma...

Kagome é uma jovem alta, magra cheia de curvas perfeitas, longos cabelos negros e ondulados, olhos azuis como o mar, mas era considerada uma garota anormal. Afinal, uma garota em plenos 15 anos que não se preocupa com roupas - só veste calças e camisas largas em que esconde suas curvas -, deixa os cabelos presos em um coque baixo com uma franja mal cuidada, usa óculos aro tartaruga e que só tem tempo pra estudar não é muito bem falada, especialmente pelos populares que a vem como 'aberração'.

Ela estuda em uma das escolas mais conhecidas e caras de Tókio: Sengoku Jidai (Que criatividade... ')!. É uma garota com poucas, muito poucas amigas, pois ninguém tem interesse em conhecê-la e acreditam e a ridicularizam por achar que ela tem bolsa... Apenas se aproveitam dela por ser a 'CDF' da Classe.

Mas o que não sabem é que uma das herdeiras junto com sua irmã Rin da Shikon no Tama Corporation, na qual produz uma alta tecnologia usada para projetos espaciais (aff... dessa vez viajei mesmo). A fábrica é muito conhecida, porém, são poucos os que sabem quem são os donos. Elas nunca souberam o motivo do nome da empresa.

A irmão de Kagome, Rin, vive na França para aperfeiçoar seu Francês, pois ela não conseguiu aprender tão rapidamente como sua irmã. Ela está lá a 3 anos.

Era mais uma 6ª feira normal para Kagome. Ela teria uma prova de história feudal (hihihihi, pq será q coloquei isso?) e estudou a noite toda.

Pode se ouvir a música tocando no radio relógio as 7h00 da manhã.

"_Do you feel this?  
I'm gonna feel this  
Are you ready?  
I don't think so"_

Ela começou a abrir os olhos, deixando a claridade penetrar. Odiava acordar cedo! Especialmente quando a luz da manhã entrava no quarto e clareava tudo. As cortinas eram brancas e não retém nada.

"_Somebody give me my truck  
so I can ride on the clouds  
so I can turn up the pace…like  
somebody pass my guitar  
so I can look like a star  
And spend the cash like"_

Tentou tampar os ouvidos com os travesseiros confortáveis de pena de ganso. Mas não funcionou.

"_What you gonna do when the crowd goes "eoh"  
Why you standing on the wall?  
Music's starting everywhere!  
So why don't u just move along?"_

Pode ouvir batidas na porta. Ela sempre colocava o som bem alto para poder acordar. Pelo jeito exagerou um pouco.

"_I see you looking at me  
Like I'm some kind of a freak  
Get up out of your seat  
Why don't you do something?"_

Uma voz pode ser ouvida. A empregada falou:

**Empr: **Kagome querida, você quem ir para a escola... – falava docemente

"_I see you looking at me  
Like I got what you need  
Get up out of your seat  
Why don't you do something?"_

**Empr: **k-chan… você tem que se levantar... Você tem aula... e prova...

Caploft! O som parou então.

**Empr: **k-chan? K-chan? Aconteceu algo? Por que você não responde? K-chan? Vo-você está bem? – disse preocupada.

Logo depois a porta foi aberta revelando uma garota com o cabelo todo desarrumado.

**Kag:** Eu... Eu estou bem! Não se preocupe! Que horas são?

**Empr:** Bem... São 07h05...

**Kag: **O que? Já? – então ela entra correndo pro quarto. Veste uma roupa qualquer como sempre. Amarra o cabelo e coloca os óculos. Antes de descer da mais uma olhada rápida no espelho – melhor não pode ficar... –suspirou

Desceu as escadas e quase caiu, afinal, descer correndo 3 andar não é muito

seguro. Entrou na enorme sala de jantar onde viu sua mãe e seu pai (nessa fic o pai dela ainda está vivo) tomando o desjejum.

**MdK e PdK:** Bom dia Kagome!

**Kag: **Bom dia mãe... Pai! Eu já vou indo, senão vou me atrasar! E hoje tem prova! – pegou uma maçã e colocou dentro de sua bolsa.

**PdK: **Filha... Nós temos uma coisa importante para te dizer!

**Kag:** Falem depois! Quando eu voltar da escola! Agora to super atrasada! Beijos! – e saiu

**MdK: **Será que ela vai aceitar?

**PdK: **Não sei... Realmente eu não sei...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Na escola...

**Kag:** Droga... Vou me atrasar (que grande novidade!)!- Ela olha para o relógio do pulso: 07h14, quando esbarra em alguém. – Oops, desculpe...Ah, oi Sango! Tudo bem?

Sango era sua melhor amiga, pra não dizer única. Ela era a única que realmente podia confiar. Confessou a ela todos seus segredos mais íntimos e secretos e ela os guardava a sete chaves e confessou também para a Ayame, mas ela era da turma das patricinhas, junto com a kikyou a garota que ela mais odiava (eu também a odeio barrenta!) e a líder dos populares! Ela era a única exceção do grupo... Ela e Inuyasha.

Ela o amava, mas não era correspondida, pois ele amava kikyou (aff.. que mal gosto)... Mas isso não era novidade... Afinal, que garoto não a amava? Ela era perfeita como sempre diziam. Um modelo de garota. Linda, magra, alta, bem vestida, chefe de torcida, popular, rica... Não tanto como a kagome, afinal, ela com certeza era a mais rica de lá...

E como modelo de pessoa, ela comandava tudo. Se ela não gostava de uma aluna, ninguém mais gostava. Muitas garotas saíram do colégio por causa disso. Mas ela foi a única que sobrevivera. Talvez seja pela sua inteligência, ou por que é amiga da Ayame. Ou talvez, por que ela não liga para os comentários da kikynojo como ela a chamava.

**San:** Então Kagome? Terra chamando K-chan! Hello! Em que mundo você está?

**Kag: **Estava em plutão, mas agora estão passando por marte e... – parou quando viu seu amado no portão da escola e ficou observando-o #suspiro#.

**San: **Kagome? Fecha essa boca se não você vai começar a babar. Hehehe!

**Kag: **é que...

**San:** Eu sei... O Inuyasha...Você realmente o ama né?

**Kag:** Sim... Mas ele só tem olhos pra kikynojo... Nunca olharia pra uma feia como eu...

**San:** K-chan... Não se preocupe... Eu sei que você encontrará alguém que te ame realmente!

**Kag:** Espero que sim! E você hein? Não vai se declarar pra o Miroku?

Kagome sabia que ela tinha uma queda pelo Miroku, mas ela não admitia! Nunca admitiu (que novidade hein?)! Mas ele tinha um pequeno problema... Era muito hentai (jura?)! Não podia ver uma garota bonita que já passava sua "mão amaldiçoada" como ele costuma a dizer em lugares indevidos.

A única pessoa da escola que ele não fez suas safadezas foi em Kagome. Não que ela quisesse, mas era porque isso só a fazia se sentir pior, afinal... Era como se ele dissesse que ela é feia.

**San:** Nunca! – disse soltando faíscas dos olhos – Um não gosto dele entendeu? E não repita mais isso – falou num tom ameaçador.

**Kag tremendo: **Tu...Tudo bem! Não está mais aqui quem falou!

**San:** É bom mesmo!

TRIIIIIIIIIIIM (onomatopéia tosca pro sinal da escola)

**San: **Hum... O sinal! É melhor a gente colocar os livros nos armários antes que toque o 2º sinal! Vamos? – perguntou. Kagome apenas fez um sim com a cabeça

Estavam guardando o material quando Ayame apareceu.

**Aya:** Oieeeeeeeee gente! Como vão vocês? – flou dando dois beijinhos nas bochechas das duas. (que patty!).

**San:** Oie miga! Tudo e você?

**Kag: **oi... – falou desanimadamente.

**Aya:** Nossa k-chan... Por que todo esse desanimo?

**Kag:** Não é nada não... É que eu queria ter estudado um pouco mais...

**San:** Estudiosa como sempre né?

**Aya:** Ah Kagome! Suas notas são ótimas! Não precisa estudar tanto! Você não vai perder sua bolsa!

**Kag:** Mas eu... – Ela ia dizer que não tinha bolsa, mas...

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

**San:** Droga! O sinal! Vamos k-chan! Ja ne Ayame! – disse puxando sua amiga

**Kag: **Vamos… Ja ne Ayame!- e correram para suas salas.

Kagome e Sango estavam na mesma sala, no 1ºA, junto com Kikyou (que azar…), Inuyasha, Kouga e Kanna. Ayame estava no 2ºB, na classe de Sesshoumaru (lindo!), meio-irmão mais velho de Inuyasha (serio? Num sabia…). Eles nunca se deram bem e vivam brigando. Sesshoumaru detestava o fato de seu pai ter se casado com uma humana. Dizia que acabou com a linhagem dos Sayotos (sobrenome que eu inventei pra família deles). Uma linhagem nobre de Yokais cachorros. E destruiu ainda mais quando tiveram um fruto: Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru p desprezava por ele ser um hanyou. Mas era o único. Ou melhor, um dos únicos. Pois Kouga também o odiava. Ninguém sabe o porque, mas o odiava.

Kouga era um Yokai lobo (nossa! Q 9/) muito bonito. Tinha longos cabelos pretos, era forte, alto, tinha um corpo atlético maravilhoso. Ele tem 17 anos, mas repetiu a 8ª serie.

Não tanto como do Inuyasha. Ele era lindo! Longos cabelos prateados, olhos cor de âmbar, garras afiadas, alto, forte, capitão do time de futebol e luta com espadas (esqueci o nome do esporte da lutas com espadas). E tinha duas orelhinhas fofas em cima da cabeça que não deixava ninguém tocá-las. Ele tem 16 anos

Seu meio-irmão Sesshoumaru era muito parecido com ele. Mas tinha um jeito mais serio, frio, calculista, arrogante, mesquinho, esnobe, (mas mesmo assim um deus). Também tinha cabelos longos e prateados, olhos cor de âmbar, garras afiadas, era alto, forte. E tinha duas marcas em cada canto do rosto e uma lua na testa. Não tinha orelhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça, pois era um yokai. Tem 17 anos

Ayame era uma yokai lobo, apaixonada pelo Kouga, sendo que ele é o único que não percebe. Ela é bonita, tem cabelos ruivos amarrados em dois rabos de cavalo. Tem uma franja. Seus olhos são verdes e ela era uma das participantes da torcida. Ela tem 15 anos e entrou adiantada na escola

Sango era muito bonita também. Ela tem longos cabelos pretos e liso com uma franja. Quando tem educação física ela sempre vem de cabelo amarrado e uma das roupas pretas colada ao corpo. Tem um belo corpo, é magra e alta. E é totalmente apaixonada pelo Miroku (já disse isso).

Miroku era um homem lindo também. Tinha um cabelo preto e brilhante em que ele amarrava num rabo de cavalo baixo. Seus olhos eram azuis e usava dois brincos na orelha. Ele é conhecido por houshi. Não se sabe bem o motivo disso, mas de monge (houshi monge) ele não tem nada! Ele é muito galinha. Pede para ter um filho para todas as garotas consideradas bonitas ou passa a mão em lugares indevidos. Tem 16 anos.

Kanna é uma garota misteriosa. Apesar de ter 15 anos ela aparenta ter 9, pois ela é muito pequena e seu rosto é infantil. Seus cabelos são totalmente brancos e seus olhos são claros, sem definição de cor e não demonstram nada. Ela só usa vestidos brancos ou suaves bem longos. Menos quando está participando da torcida quando ela é obrigada a mudar de roupa.

AS duas garotas entrar na sala. Por sorte o professor Onigumo ainda não tinha chegado. Ele era muito exigente e não admitia que chegassem atrasados em sua aula. Foram até seus lugares, que era no fundo pela por causa de sua altura. Ela e sango se sentaram. Suas cadeiras era uma do lado da outra.

Logo depois Inuyasha, Kikyou, Kouga e Kanna chegaram conversando e foram rodeados por seus admiradores. Os 4 começaram a se aproximar d Kagome. Logo a barrenta falou:

**Kik**: Kagome querida – usou um tom bem cínico, fazendo Inuyasha e Kanna rirem (milagre! Ela riu! Só na minha fic mesmo) – você sabe que hoje tem prova de história né – riu sarcasticamente – é lógico que sabe! Hihihi!

**Kag: **Não, não sabia! – falou ironicamente – Claro que sim!

**Kik:** Bem... E você sabe como a professora Kagura é como eu diria... –fazendo pose de patty burra – a sim, rígida!

**Kag:** Sim... Sei... Mas ela só é assim por causa dos alunos que não prestam atenção na aula e depois querem colar! – falou tentando fazê-la entender que ela não iria passar cola.

**Kik:** Sei... Esse povinho estúpido que não presta atenção na aula é insuportável! Ai, eles não merecem atenção. Não sei como você consegue aturar eles!

**Kag:** do mesmo modo que aturo você – murmurou. Mas Inuyasha ouviu e fez uma cara de "repita-isso-novamente-e-eu-te-mato!".

**Kik:** Então queridinha, será que você poderia me dar uma ajudinha durante a prova?

**Kag:** ah, bem...

**Kik:** você sabe o quanto eu te adoro não? (blergh!)

**Kag:** Sim... Eu sei... – fingindo que acredita

**Kik:** Então?

**Kag:** Olha, eu vou ser sincera: eu NÃO vou passar cola pra você! – disse tentando ser o mais clara o possível!

**Kik:** Como ousa não em ajudar?

**Kag:** simples: Não te ajudando!

**Kan:** Kagome... Se eu fosse você, alem de fazer uma plástica e ter umas aulas de etiqueta e comprar um guarda-roupa novo, ajudaria ela! Você é a que mais tem a perder por não ajudá-la!

**Kag:** Nossa, que medo que eu estou de você! – falou cinicamente

**Inu:** Deixe ela meu amor – disse abraçando-a –a gente arranja outra garota pra te ajudar – e a beijou (foi horrível escrever isso)

**Kik:** Sim querido. E você sua mocréia, idiota, e...e...Feia!

PAFT

Kagome deu um tapa na cara do vaso ambulante (da onde tirei isso?) Não suportava ser ofendida! Bateu com todo ódio que sentia dela, com toda tristeza por vê-la beijando seu amado, todo o rancor acumulado durante todos esses anos, e toda fúria que nunca sentiu. Todos olharam para sua direção

**Kik:** Ahhhhhhhhhh –gritou – como você, sua ninguém (aff... dessa vez me superei), ousa me dar um tapa? – nessa hora todos já estavam formando uma rodinha entre eles.

**Kag:** Simples, dando um com muito gosto! Quer experimentar a sensação de novo?

**Kik:** Sua, sua lombriga cega! Você vai se arrepender disso! Ouça minhas palavras "querida", você vai querer nunca ter nascido! Eu te odeio!

**Kag:** Oh! Mas não era você que dizia que me adora? E ainda faça me

chamando de "querida"?

**Todos:** Ohhhhhhh

**Kik:** Ora sua!

**Prof:** Garotas, garotos, voltem aos seus lugares! E isso não é um pedido, é uma ordem! A não ser que todos queiram ser reprovados!

**Todos:** Sim professor!

A aula transcorreu normalmente. A não ser por um bilhete que kagome recebeu de Kikyou

"Queridinha, prepare-se! Você não perde por esperar! Minha vingança será rápida e humilhante! Beijinhos".

**Kag:** Sango-chan olha só isso – murmurou.

**San:** O que? - respondeu no mesmo tom. Então lê o bilhete – K-chan... É melhor você tomar cuidado...

**Kag:** Por que? O que ela poderia me fazer?

**San:** você sabe muito bem...

**Prof:** Higurashi e Satsoruagawa (agora me superei mesmo... para quem não sabe esses são os sobrenomes da Kagome e da Sango esse eu inventei), vocês não gostariam de conversar mais na diretoria? – falou, fazendo toda classe olharem para elas. Kikyou riu.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Intervalo...

A aula acabou e Sango e Kagome saíram da classe para o intervalo. São quatro aulas de 70 minutos com um intervalo entre cada uma. O primeiro e o terceiro intervalo tem 15 minutos e o segundo tem 25 minutos. O sinal toca duas vezes. A primeira vez é para os alunos pegarem os materiais e subirem para a sala de aula e o segundo para dar inicio as aulas (tenho a sorte de ter esse esquema na minha escola... só que entro no colégio as 7h25 e saio as 13h00).

Foram até seus armários e trocaram os livros e cadernos. Agora teriam a prova de história. As duas tinham o costume de ficar encostadas na porta da classe da matéria que seria aplicado a prova para uma ajudar a outra (eu faço isso quando tem prova também!) O primeiro sinal tocou

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIM (odeio essa onomatopéia do sinal... lá na minha escola ele sempre me assusta).

**San:** O que será que a kikynojo vai fazer com você?

**Kag:** pouco me importa sango-chan... Ela não pode me ferir!

**San:** A não ser que ela soubesse algo comprometedor...

**Kag:** A única coisa que é comprometedora é o segredo de quem eu gosto! Mas eu sei que vocês nem a Ayame-chan não iriam contar pra vaca.

**San:** Com certeza não!

**Kag:** hehehe!

A professora Kagura havia chegado e abriu a porta. Ela só se tornou professa do colégio por causa do assassinato do antigo professor. Foi um caso muito estranho e muito comentado, pois ele não tinha inimigos, nunca se envolveu com drogas ou outra coisa do gênero. Ele simplesmente estava morto na sua sala de aula, enforcado. A policia sabia que não era suicídio. Alguém havia feito aquilo. Não havia pistas, nem digitais.

Kagome se lembrava muito bem do fato, pois foi a primeira a ver.

Flashback

_**Kag:** Sango-chan, você viu meu estojo?_

_**San:** Não! Será que você não esqueceu na sala de historia ontem? _

_**Kag:** É... Pode ser! Afinal, foi a ultima aula de ontem! E como a gente não tinha dever eu não levei nada pra casa! Vou pedir para A diretora Kaede me emprestar a chave de lá, igual a ultima vez que isso aconteceu!_

_As duas foram até diretoria. Chegando lá conversaram com Kaede_

_**Kag**: bom kaede-sama, eu não encontro meu estojo e sei que não o levai para casa! Acho que eu esqueci na sala de historia ontem!_

_**Kae:** Você tem que prestar mais atenção nos seus materiais filha... É a terceira vez que você esquece algo no mês!Bom... Vamos lá!_

_**Kag:** Arigatou!_

_Elas andaram até a sala de historia. Kagome, por algum milagre havia acordado cedo no dia e foi para a escola mais cedo junto com sango._

_Kaede, como já estava muito velha, pediu para Kagome abrir. Ao entrar se deparou com a cena:_

_O professor Toya com uma corda em volta do pescoço pendurado no lustre. Ele estava morto! Estava cheio de sangue... Sangue coalhado espalhado por todo o chão e em seu corpo. Havia cortes profundos mostrando sua carne. O corpo esta totalmente roxo. Ele devia ter recebido muitos socos.Sua perna estava – literalmente –quebrada. Dava para ver o osso saindo da perna. Seu olho direito parecia ter sido puxado e estava no chão, embaixo dele. _

_Kagome gritou! Gritou com todas as forças que pode. Qualquer um que estava a pelo menos dois quarteirões de lá pode escutar. Sentiu um enjôo e a sua vista começou a escurecer. Logo depois estava no caída no chão gelado. A ultima coisa que escutou foi Sango chamando por ela._


	2. Cola?

**Oiiiies gente! Espero q estejam gostando da minha fic! Bom... Eu sei q muita gente num tem paciência pra ler notas da autora (antes eu num lia)! Ah, não vou continuar as lembranças da Kagome sobre a morte do professor, por que, 1º nem era a minha intenção colocá-lo e 2º era mais aquilo que era pra ressaltar. Aqui vai um resumo do capítulo anterior:**

**pensando em como posso resumir... Hum... Bem...Num vou colocar as frases... Só os fatos: Kagome num aceitada passar cola na prova de História para a Kikynojo então ela manda um bilhete para K-chan dizendo que iria se vingar. E também a nossa heroína se lembrou do fato do seu antigo professor de historia morto. **

**Num disse que sou péssima em resumos? Espero que alguém tenha entendido! Kissus!**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Cola?

Os alunos chegavam na sala. Agora seria a prova. E a professora Kagura sempre foi muito rígida nelas. Eram muito poucos os que conseguiam tirar notas boas. Kagome sempre tirava a maior nota mas mesmo assim parecia que a professora a detestava. Qualquer erro, por menor que fosse, mesmo os de acentuação ela não a perdoava. Aos outros sim, mas nunca ela.

Sango não entendia o motivo disso, ela sempre cometia erros e ela nunca descontava. Por isso Kagome sempre revisava pelo menos umas 2 vezes sua prova.

A classe estava muito agitada. Todos estavam de pé, conversando, uns esclarecendo dúvidas, outros lendo o livro e os resumos que a professora havia passado nas aulas anteriores. Kagome e Sango se sentaram nas últimas cadeiras como sempre, conversando animadamente. Como só havia tocado o primeiro sinal, Kagura não podia começar a aula. E alguns alunos não haviam chegado.

Kikyou, para o desprazer da colegial estava lá com seu grupinho. Kagome olhou para eles, ou melhor, para um deles: Inuyasha. Ele realmente estava lindo naquele dia. Usava uma calça daquelas que vira shorts (num sei o nome dela... já tive uma vermelha com umas flores lindas...) preta com uma blusa também preta escrita "dead" (que imaginação) e um cemitério com umas caveiras atrás (eu num gosto muito disso, mas é a primeira coisa que eu pensei que um garoto usaria... hum... se bem que exagerei nesse 'dead'). Não que Kagome gostasse, mas ele ficava lindo de qualquer jeito.

Percebeu quando ele a olhou e falou alguma coisa incompreensível para ela por causa da agitação da classe. Logo depois, a barrenta a olhou de um jeito reprovador e começou a caminhar até ela com Kouga, Kanna e Inuyasha atrás (lembrei daquela frase "aonde a vaca vai, o boi vai atrás... aff... que idiota)".

Ela então sentou na carteira, cruzando as pernas. Logo falou:

**Kik:** Então queridinha, já mudou de idéia?

**Kag:** do que você estava falando Kikynoj... Oops... Kikyou! – a barro a olhou com chamas os olhos.

**Kik:** Não vou responder o que você merece por que – foi cortada por Kagome.

**Kag:** Porque tem medo de receber outro tapa!

Sango nesse momento se segurou para não rir. Kanna percebeu e olhou para ela mortalmente, fazendo-a se ficar quieta.

**Kik:** É lógico que eu não tenho medo de receber um tapa de uma qualquer como você!

**Kag:** então... Deixa-me adivinhar... Você quer outro! Nossa Kikyou, não sabia que você era masoquista (Acho que se escreve assim... pelo menos no Word está certo)! Se eu soubesse teria batido em você muito mais vezes durante todo o tempo que estive aqui!

**Inu:** Você não teria coragem de bater nela! E se você ousasse teria que se ver comigo! (como dói escrever isso) – falou abraçando-a

**Kag:** Então me deixe adivinhar o que eu fiz na aula passada... Hum... fazendo a mesma pose de patty burra da Kikynojo no 1º capitulo... Acho que aquilo foi um modo de agradecê-la por me xingar!

**Kik:** Deixe quieto meu amor (essa pobre autora quer se matar por escrever isso)... Eu terei minha vingança

**Kag:** Uhhh... O cachorrinho tem dona! – disse em tom de deboche, mas ainda sim, triste – E 'queridinha', eu NÃO tenho medo de você! Entendeu? Não tenho medo! Quer que eu soletre? n-a-o-()

**Kik:** Não precisa Soretrar! Não sou burra entendeu?

**Kag:** Se não fosse burra, em primeiro lugar, saberia que se diz 'SOLETRAR' e não 'SORETRAR'. E em segundo lugar, se você não fosse burra, não ficaria pedindo cola para mim!

**Kik:** Olha aqui, eu fala do jeito que eu quiser e você não tem nada a ver com isso nem com minha vida!

**Kag:** Ainda bem! Agradeço todos os dias por não ter nada a ver com você! Seria a morte! Já é horrível ter que aturar sua cara feia (de barro) 5 dias durante a semana (na minha fic elas só tem aula de segunda a sexta)!

**Inu:** Olha o jeito como fala com minha NAMORADA! – disse, deixando bem claro e entristecendo a Kagome (cada vez que eu escrevo isso tenho vontade de me matar).

**Kag:** ai que meda! – parou um pouco e logo depois disse - Nossa... A coisa aqui – aponta para kikyou – precisa de um cão de guarda para se defender! Essa é nova! Uh... Melhor parar de falar antes que ele me morda!

**Inu:** Ora sua – disso mostrando os punhos.

**Kag:** Ow Inuyasha... Você já vacinou né? Não quero pegar raiva!

**Kik:** Olha como você fala com meu amorzinho! – disse se aproximando

**Kag:** Kikyou, longe de mim! – falou fazendo uma cruz com os dedos – Você o abraçou e vai que você tenha pegado pulgas! Ah... Me esqueci... Você sempre teve, já que mora num canil, sua cadela!

Sango nessas horas já chorava de tanto rir. Kikyou então começa a avançar nela.

**Kag:** O que você vai fazer? Me morder? Oh... Kami-sama... Socorro! Vou pegar raiva! – continuava o deboche

**Kan:** Garota... Você não sabe com quem está se metendo.

**Kag:** sei sim! Com dois cachorros pulguentos e fedorentos! Hey... há quanto tempo vocês não tomam banho? É que pelo o que eu saiba, cachorros detestam água.

**Kik e Inu:** Ora sua...

**Kgu:** Pessoal, todos em seus lugares!

**Kik:** Salva pelo gongo!

**Kag:** O que você disse? Eu não entendo muito bem os latidos!

**Kik:** Grrrrr...

**Kag:** Kami-sama! Já vai se revelar! Olha Sango-chan, ele está rosnado! Quer um ossinho para se acalmar kikynojo?

**Kik:** Humpf! – então saiu com seu grupo

**Kag:** Olha Sango-chan, a Kikynojo está no cio! Tem um monte de cachorros... – olhou para Kouga-... E Lobo atrás dela!

**San:** KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Mas Kagome vem aqui um pouco...- então murmurou: você não está triste por saber que a Vaso-ruim está namorando o Inuyasha? E também... Você ficou xingando ele...

**Kag:** Só Kami-sama sabe o quão duro foi fazer isso! Meu coração se partiu... se partiu em mil pedaços e depois foi amassado... Por ele – falou no mesmo tom.

**Kgu:** Vocês ouviram o que eu disse? Todos para usas cadeiras!

**Kag e San:** Sim senhora! – falaram tremendo.

**Kgu: **Bom...Agora sim posso começar as aulas! Bem... Espero que dessa vez vocês tenham notas melhores! A ultima prova de vocês, de verdade gente, (Annaaaaaaaa – minha professora vive falando isso) teve um resultado decepcionante... – olhou para Kikyou, a que tinha tirado a pior nota. – Bem... Vou entregar as provas, guardem os materiais e (blá blá blá blá) deixem sobre a carteiras apenas a caneta, o lápis e a borracha.

Dito e feito. Todos os alunos assim fizeram. Kagura entregou a prova a todos, um a um. Quando chegou na carteira de Kagome murmurou algo como: "vamos ver como se sai dessa vez..."

**Kgu:** Bem... A prova será realizada em 50 minutos. – pode ser um "ah" dos alunos. – Não reclamem! Esse tempo é o suficiente para todos aqui presentes realizar a prova! E não admito colas. Quem colar ou passar cola levara um zero. E lembrasse: essa prova vale 1/3 da nota no fim do trimestre! Boa sorte!

Kagura dessa vez havia se superado! A prova realmente estava difícil. Kagome ficou em duvida se conseguiria terminar a tempo. Estava respondendo umas perguntas quando viu um papelzinho voando em sua direção.

**Kag:** "Mas o que é isso?" – Ela se perguntou.

**Kgu:** Senhorita Higurashi, o que é isso na sua mão? – falou. Logo depois pegou o papel e lê. – Bem... Classe sabe o que é isso?

**Kik: **Hum... – fazendo uma pose de 'estou-pensando' – uma cola?

**Kgu:** Exatamente! E O que eu havia dito sobre colas senhorita Hiamura (sobrenome que eu inventei pra Kikynojo)?

**Kik:** Você havia dito que não admitia colas! E que quem colasse levava Zero!

**Kgu:** Exatamente! E posso saber porque a senhorita estava com esse papel? – perguntou para Kagome.

**Kag:** Mas... Mas...

**Kgu:** Nada de 'mas'! É zero! Agora queira se retirar e vá para a diretoria!

**Kag:** Mas eu...

**Kgu:** Eu já disse 'Vá para diretoria!'! Quer levar uma advertência por não respeitar a professora também?

**Kag:** Não... – e se retirou.

Andou lentamente pelo longo corredor deserto até a sala da diretora Kaede. A sala era a última do corredor. Parou em um bebedouro para tentar se refrescar e tentar descobrir se aquilo era um sonho. Ela, que sempre teve um boletim impecável, tirou um zero numa prova que valia 1/3 da nota do bimestre? A kikyou devia ter planejado isso. Ela sabia o quão rígida ela era.

Seus passos pareciam inúteis. Quanto mais ela andava mais longe a sala estava. Pareceu que ela andou durante horas incansáveis até chegar ao seu destino. Bateu na porta. Um toque, dois toques. Uma voz:

**Kae:** Pode entrar!

Foi exatamente o que ela fez. Abriu lentamente a porta, e entrou no recinto apenas iluminado pela luz solar que passava pelas amplas janelas com algumas cortinas brancas bordados em forma de sakuras.

A diretora estava sentada na cadeira da escrivaninha, olhando uns papeis atentamente. Deveriam ser importantes. Pois sua expressão era séria, de poucos amigos.

**Kae:** Kagome? O que aconteceu filha? Você não deveria estar na sala? A Kagura não está aplicando uma prova agora?

**Kag:** Kaede-sama... Ela me mandou pra fora... – e começou a chorar

Kaede se levantou da cadeira e foi em direção a Kagome. Levantou o rosto da garota com uma das mãos e enxugou uma gota transparente que caia de seus lindos olhos azuis.

**Kae:** Acalme-se querida – disse docemente – Enxugue seus olhos com esse lenço – e lhe entregou um pano de seda bordado com algumas flores (oh! Imagina só que lindo) – Vamos, me explique o que aconteceu...

Kagome explicou desde o inicio, a briga com a Kikyou, o bilhete, o papel. A diretora ouvia tudo atentamente. Demorou um tempo para a colegial se acalmar. Ela havia tomado um copo de água com açúcar. Kaede por fim falou:

**Kae:** Bem filha... –ela sempre chamava Kagome de filha, pois a havia conhecido quando ela era pequena num parque, enquanto ela brincava com sua neta (Será que exagerei nisso?). – A Kagura, como você sabe, ela não irá perdoar isso - A jovem começou a soluçar, desesperada. – Mas você pode ganhar uns pontos extras...

**Kag:** Arigatou Kaede-sama – e fez uma reverencia.

**Kae:** Se bem que no seu caso não vai precisar não é? – uma expressão de tristeza surgiu em seu rosto

**Kag:** Como assim? – ela não havia entendido. Está certo que suas notas são excelentes! Ela sempre tirava 10 em todas as matérias, mas mesmo assim, isso não era motivo para ela lhe dizer isso.

**Kae:** Seu pai acaba de pedir sua transferência para uma outra escola... – suspirou ... demorou um pouco para ela terminar de falar, mas quando fez isso, fez de um modo triste – para um outra escola na França...

* * *

**Oiiii gente! Vlw pelas reviews! Vcs num tm noção d qtos pulinhos eu dei na hora q tava lendo! Respondendo elas:**

**Bellynha**Que bom q vc gostou da minha fic! Hehehe, tbm adorei o tapa, ainda mais escrever ela! Ms dói escrever o q o Inu diz pra ela! Vc num tm nção d como eh duro fzer isso! Bjus

**Bia Inu-Potter**Q bom q vc gostou! Eu sei! É horrível deixa-lo pra barrenta! Hum... só lendo os próximos capítulos pra saber oq vai acontecer com a k-chan! Kissus

**Biba Evans**Eh... o inuyasha num disse mta coisa mesmo... Hum.. mas nos próximos capítulos eu vou fazer ele se expressar mais! Eu leio sim sal fanfic! Vlw pelo comentário! Bjus

**Ju Higurashi**eh... o resumo eh meio parecido! Mas eu pretendo mas eu não pretendo me focalizar na viagem! Qro deixar ela na sua casa mesmo! Eu tbm naum sei como agüento tanto tempo d aula! Mas pelo menos tenhu 3 intervalos! Ninguém merece 70 min d aula! Vlw! Bjuss

**linoca-chan**Que bomq vc gosotu! Vlw! Vc foi a primeira a comentar! Bom... ak tah o mais novo capitulo! Espero q vc goste!

**Bem gente... mais um capitulo terminado! Espero q tenham gostado desse capitulo! Mandem umas reviews! KISSUS**


	3. Vingança 2ª Parte

**Bem... Estou aqui com mais um capítulo! Hum... Acho que num demorou muito pra mim fazê-lo... E eu quase num entrei na net... Estava curtindo o final das minhas férias... Ai, quando voltar às aulas eu realmente não sei quando vou postar o novo capítulo novamente! Eu pretendo ser rápida se minha inspiração resolver me dar uma ajudinha... Ou se os meus queridos leitores me derem umas idéias legais e que eu consiga colocar na fic!**

**Espero que todos estejam gostando! Se não tiverem podem me dizer, eu aceito na boa criticas! Afinal... Essa é minha primeira fic! Podem me critica re elogiar a vontade! Estou totalmente aberta a sugestões! Bom... Vou resumir os capítulos anteriores, pra o acaso de alguém não lembrar:**

"**Duas personagens tiveram uma briga. Motivo? Cola! Kiky(-nojo)ou, por ser ingênua (só coloquei isso pra não dizer: BURRA!) e não ter estudado, queria os resultados da prova da K-chan. Ela, não quis passar o resultado de seu teste. E para se vingar, a (vaca) Kik-chan (será que ela merece ser chamada assim?), na hora da prova, joga para ela um papelzinho com o resultado de um dos testes (como será que ela sabia qual era a resposta?). Kagura, a professora – de História – pega o bilhete e a manda para a diretora Kaede que acaba dizendo para ela que seria transferida – por ordem de seu pai – para uma escola na França."**

**Bem... Como sabem sou péssima em resumos, então espero que tenham entendido (quem leu...)! Kissus!**

* * *

3º Capitulo: Vinganã - 2ª Parte

**Kae: **Seu pai acaba de pedir sua transferência para uma outra escola... – suspirou... Demorou um pouco para ela terminar de falar, mas quando fez isso, fez de um modo triste – para uma outra escola na França...

Kag: Co...Co...Como Kaede-sama? – perguntou pasma.

Kae: Seu pai veio hoje cedo (bem mais cedo, afinal, era apenas a 2ª aula...), e me # Suspiro # disse que você iria estudar na França.

Kag: Vo...Você está brincando né? Pois se tiver, não tem graça! Isso só pode ser uma piada! – falou desesperada, a ponto de chorar.

Kae: Como eu gostaria que fosse mentira, filha... Mas infelizmente não é! Quando você chegou a minha sala, eu estava vendo os papéis de sua transferência... (para quem não se lembra, o trecho: "A diretora estava sentada na cadeira da escrivaninha, olhando uns papeis atentamente. Deveriam ser importantes".). – disse pegando os papeis e mostrando para ela.

Kagome enxugou algumas gotas que já começavam a cair dos seus olhos. Olhou para os papéis. Por um momento teve duvida se deveria lê-lo, seu coração dizia que não, pois se fosse verdade iria sofrer, mas a mente queria ler, precisava confirmar.

Olhou novamente para as folhas nas mãos da diretora. Então, lentamente, levou as mãos tremulas em direção a mesma. Segurou os papéis. Eles pareciam muito mais pesados do que de costume. Suspirou fundo e levantou-os em direção aos olhos, para que assim pudesse lê-los. Lia cada palavra, cada palavra com dor no coração. Leu tudo umas duas vezes. Poderia estar enganada! Aquelas palavras não poderiam significar realmente uma transferência... Ou poderiam?

Algumas gotas transparentes começaram surgir (novamente por sinal) em seus olhos. Mas agora com mais força que antes. Abaixou a cabeça, fazendo sua franja cobrir seus olhos. Os óculos começaram a ficar molhados (eu ia colocar 'embaçados', mas num sei se isso acontece.). Ela se ajoelhou no chão. Não agüentava o peso de seu corpo.

Começou a escutar duas vozes discutindo:

"_Era melhor ela não ter visto! Se ela não visse esses papéis não estaria chorando!"._

"Eu sei" – a outra voz respondeu – "eu sei disso!"

" _E porque ela não fez isso?"_

"Oras... ela precisava confirmar!"

"_E depois sofrer?"_

"Era melhor saber agora do que depois! O sofrimento passa! Tudo passa! Com o tempo tudo passa! A dor e até o amor!"

"_Nisso você está enganado! A dor física pode passar com o tempo... mas a dor emocional não! As pessoas sempre se lembraram do que aconteceu! Por mais perdoável que seja, sempre lembraram das horas de sofrimento! Por mais que tentem esquecer, sempre terá aquilo na mente... Isso é muito cruel! E o amor? Ah, o amor! A algo tão belo quanto o amor? Ele é algo tão bom, puro verdadeiro! E por ser verdadeiro não esquecemos da pessoa amada! Nunca ouviu falar de amor eterno? Isso é algo tão lindo! As pessoas destinadas a viver juntas..."._

"Você é patético acreditando nisso! Isso só faz as pessoas sofrerem! Com o amor ninguém amadurece! Ficam ali, apaixonadas, esperando que nem idiotas algum que as amem! Isso é uma perda de tempo! Sem aproveitar o tempo que tem disponível para trabalhar e aprender para ser alguém na vida!".

"_E do que adianta ser na vida se a pessoa é solitária? Qual seria o incentivo para isso? E como alguém iria se divertir?"._

"Diversão é algo para depois do sucesso profissional"

"_Ah, entendi! A pessoa, já velha, vai tentar se divertir! Após de passar a maior parte da infância e da juventude pensando no futuro e vez de aproveitar a vida! E depois não tem forças, coragem ou ousadia para enfrentar as coisas que poderia ter feito nessa época maravilhosa "._

"Mas ela terá sucesso, prestigio!"

"_E solidão, tristeza, vazio... Algo que ficará eternamente na mente! Que pode haver de mais insensato que se passar a vida inteira adquirindo meios de vida, esquecendo-se de viver?_(vi isso em uma fic... e gostei!)"

""

"_Quem cala consente... E é obvio que você entendeu isso!"._

Kag: 'Timo – pensou Kagome – Estou ficando louca... Era só o que me faltava... Estou escutando vozes!

Kae: Kagome querida? Kagome? Filha?

Kagome então percebe que ficou tempo demais ouvindo vozes (do alem # dizendo isso em voz fantasmagórica#). Reparou que Kaede estava preocupada com a não reação dela depois de se ajoelhar. No momento só havia conseguido dizer:

Kag: Hã?

Kae: Você está bem? O que aconteceu?

Kag: Hã... Bem... "Ai Kami-sama! O que vou dizer? Que estava escutando vozes? A, ai, ai, ai! Será que estou louca? Ou será que tem algum fantasma aqui?" – ela pensou. De repente um vaso se quebra. Ela pensa na segunda opção: –AHHHH, FANTASMA! AHHHHH!

Kae: Fantasma? Como? Quando? Onde? – disse fazendo poses ridículas a cada palavra.

Kag: A...Ali! – falou apontando para onde o vaso caiu.

Kae: Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai! Um fantasma aqui! Kami–Sama! Socorro! Melhor alguém ir lá ver!- falou decidida

Um silêncio terrível reinou no lugar. Seus corações estavam a mil. Uma olhou para a outra. Ninguém queria ir ao local. Foi quando a porta se abre rapidamente.

Kag e Kae: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – as duas gritam ao mesmo tempo, se abraçando (isso já aconteceu comigo, mas foi bem mais sobrenatural! Eu estava fazendo trabalho com 3 das minhas amigas na 6ª serie sobre 'celenterados'. Estava de noite e nós 3 sozinhas na casa da Larissa. De repente passa um vulto, em fora de pessoa totalmente branca numa janela e digamos, a janela é 'meio' alta de mais para alguém caminhar em linha reta – sendo que a casa dela é num morro- Eu e a Lari olhamos uma para a outra pra ter certeza de que um viu o que a outra viu então a gente se abraça e se joga no chão gritando. A Patrizia – a outra amiga – disse que era apenas o vulto do cartaz... mas o mesmo era LARANJA –e bem chamativo- com uns errr... babadinhos laranja em todas as pontas –aff.. deu trabalho colocá-los! Ficamos quase uma hora colocando!- bem.. voltando a história...).

Kae: Socorro! Um fantasma! Um fantasma! AHHH

San: Ka..Kaede-sama? Você está nem – disse com uma gota enormeeeee na cabeça.

Kae: Hã? Ah, Sango... – disse aliviada – Era você na porta?

San: E quem mais seria? – disse rindo pensando no fantasma.

Kae: Hã... Ah... Bem... É... Hum...

San: Ta, ta! Entendi! Er... A K-chan já pode sair? A aula da Kagura já acabou!

Kae: Cla...Cla...Claro!

San: Vamos K-chan?

Kag: Sim...-falou levantando do lugar onde estava (pra ser mais exata, ela ainda estava abraçada com a Kaede no canto da sala).- Tchau Kaede-sama e obrigado por ser portadora das más notícias! – disse ironicamente. Então as duas saíram da sala.

Kae: Hã? Como assim? – e fez aquela típica pose de patty burra pensando.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

No corredor...

San: Então K-chan me explica o que aconteceu pra vocês duas ficarem abraçadas no canto da sala gritando?

Kag: Bem... Sabe... É que eu estava ouvindo umas vozes discutindo, de repente um vaso quebra. A Kaede-sama perguntou o que aconteceu e eu falei que achava que era um fantasma. Ela fala que era melhor alguém ir ver. Então de repente tudo fica em um silencio aterrorizador. Ai alguém abra a porta e a gente acha que foi o fantasma!

San: #Gota# Err... Bem...

Kag: Voe está me achando ridícula né?

Sango cochichando (acho que se escreve assim): Bem... Pra falar a verdade não! Isso já aconteceu comigo! Eu estava sozinha em casa, sozinha, mexendo no computador, quando, de repente, a porta começa a abrir. Eu vou lá e tranco ela. Daí ela começa a se abrir sozinha de novo. Eu vou lá e fecho novamente. Ai ela abra novamente. Então começo a sentir alguém me observando, mas num tinha nada em casa. Então começo a ver uns vultos (isso aconteceu comigo também! Realmente isso da muito arrepio).

Kag: E...E o que você fez? – perguntou tremendo. As duas estavam bem perto murmurando quando de repente (aquelas musiquinhas de terror começa a tocar nessa hora... bom... pelo menos na minha mente). Uma mão fria toca no ombro das duas garotas.

Kag e San: AHHH!

Kae: O que foi meninas: Viram um fantasma? – falou brincando.

Kag: Nã... Não brinque com isso Kaede-sama!

Kae: Tudo bem... Eu só queria avisar que o que derrubou o vaso foi uma pomba que passou por lá na hora...

Kag: Ah ta... – disse aliviada. Kaede então foi embora. – Ufa...-supirou- Que alivio!

San: É... Eu quase tive uma parada cardíaca agora!

Kag: bom... Pelo menos já sei que foi uma pomba! Agora... o que foi aquelas vozes?

San: Bem... Deve ser sua mente brigando com o coração... – falou

Kag: É... Deve ter sido... – disse se conformando (bom... quem quiser achar que é fantasma, ache...).

San: E... K-chan... o que você quis dizer com 'portadora das más noticias'?

Kag: É que... – supirou-... Eu vou me mudar para França...-terminou com uma voz triste

San: Mas isso é uma ótima noticia! Que legal! Quando você vai?- falou animadamente, continuando sua caminhada em direção ao refeitório.

Kag: É... Pode ser legal –continuou sem animo - mas... E você?... – e por fim disse meio rouca – E o inuyasha...?

San: Bem... Eu posso te mandar cartas, a gente pode se falar por telefone, celular, MSN... A gente pode estar longe, mas isso não quer dizer que a gente não vai se falar mais! Hello! Nossa amizade é pra sempre ok? E o...Inuyasha... Bem... Isso já não sei... Você pode tentar esquecê-lo...

Kag: eu já tentei... Mas não dá! – disse, por fim chegaram ao destino.

Kik: Ora, ora, ora... Se não é a garota das colas!

Kag: Me deixa em paz Kikynojo...

Kik: O que foi? A Diretora te deu uma bronca é?

Kag: Cala a boca! Você não tem NADA a ver com minha vida! – falou se afastando dela

Kik: Sabe o que eu descobri querida?

Kag: Não, e não me interessa saber!

Kik: Ora, então não quer saber? Pois acho que vou ter que contar pra todos que estão aqui...

Kag: Olha aqui, eu não estou ligando para o que você vai dizer! Será que você não entende?

Kik: Pra falar a verdade... Não!

San: Kikyou, ela não está a fim de te dar uma liça entendeu? Agora, se você quizer eu mesmo dou!

Kik: Uh! Eu estou com muito medo!

San: Que bom! Pois você está no lugar certo! No lugar dos medrosos!

Kik: Nossa Kagome querida! Acho que não sou a única que precisa de um cão de guarda pra me defender!

Kag: Kikyou... o que vem de baixo não me atinge!

Kik: Oh... – disse colocando a mão na boca – Séria? Pois bem... – falou subindo na mesa – Eu gostaria de pedir a atenção a todos, por favor! Sabe, hoje eu estava conversando com a minha grande amiga Ayame! One elas está agora? Bem... Não importa!E ela me disse algo muito interessante! Vocês querem saber o que é?

Todos menos Kag e San: Sim!

Kag: O que você não faz para pedir atenção não é?

Kik: Ora querida, mais isso que eu vou falar é algo para você, você que vai chamar a atenção!

Kag: Uh, sério? Estou tão interessada... – falou ironicamente. Virou as costas em direção a saída da cantina

Kik: Sim... Pois bem! Eu estava conversando com a Ayame e ela me contou de quem você gosta!

Kagome parou. Estava aflita, mas não queria demonstrar. –E?

Inu: Nossa, mas quem será que é o azarado que essa garota gosta?

Kik: Inuyasha queridinho – disse mandando um beijo – É você! Olha, não se traumatize! Eu sei que essa ai é feia...

Inu: Aff... Essa ai gosta de mim? – falou com nojo - Credo! Ow garota, você não se enxerga não? Eu nunca teria nada com uma bruxa como você!

Kagome quis morrer naquela hora! Seu coração estava se despedaçando. Queria ficar invisível! Como a Ayame pode ter feito isso com ela? Ela havia confiado nela! Ela era sua amiga! Então começou a chorar

Kik: Gente, vamos todos dizer 'Bruxa'? Acho que e isso que a Kagome querida merece

Todos (com exceção de Sango): BRUXA, BRUXA, BRUXA, BRUXA, BRUXA!

Kik: Oh... – fez cara de pena – Ela está chorando... Coitadinha! Não é meu amor? – perguntou pra inuyasha, descendo da mesa.

Inu: Coitadinha? Dessa ai? Nem em sonho!

Kik: Você tem razão!- disse segurando um copo de refrigerante. Ela começou a se aproximar de Kagome – Ela realmente 'ainda' não merece esse título! – Então chega na frente dela e joga todo o liquido na cabeça dela.

Inu: É... Acho que agora ela é uma coitadinha! Huahuahuahua!

Kagome não agüentava mais!

Inu: BRUXA! BRUXA! BRUXA! BRUXA! – E com isso, todos começam (com exceção de Sango é claro, e de quem não estava lá) começam a cantar junto

Ela começou a chorar, e saiu correndo. Descia as escadas sem nem ao menos olhar para os degraus. Não escutava Sango chamando por seu nome. Não queria ver ninguém, não queria escutar ninguém. Talvez fosse bom, para ela ir realmente para a França. Começou a correr pelo corredor. Foi quando esbarrou em alguém. Ela caiu no chão. Seus olhos ainda estavam cheios de lágrimas. Ela as limpou e olhou para a pessoa na qual ela havia esbarrado. Ficou surpresa e disse:

Kag: A...Ayame?

* * *

**Oies! Td bm cum vcs? Espero que sim! E esperu q tenham gostadu desse capitulo. Hum... se bm q esse capitulo num eh exatamente algo q dá pra gostar.. Nossa, eu quase fiz a k-chan dar um soco na kra da barrenta. Mas eu queria seguir oq tinha pensadu! Hum... tah certo q se fosse seguir EXATAMENTE oq eu tava pensando ela iria esbarrar no sesshy... mas ai axei melhor encontrar cum a ayame! Soh q... agora num sei oq fzer no próximo capitulo com ela! Jah tenhu em emnte ateh a chegada dla em tókio novamente. MENOS oq vai acontecer cum a ayame! Aiaiai! Se alguém quizer dar uma idéia eu to aberta a sugestões!**

**Ah, obrigadu pelas 7 reviews do cap. Anterior! Adorei e dei mtos pulinhus da cadeira enquanto lia eles! Respondendo eles:**

**SraKouga:** Que bom que você gostou da minha fic! Eu num pretendia colocar a briga cum a kikynojo... mas na hora q eu ia postar, acabei tendo essa idéia! Eh, axu q fikou mesmo engraçadu ela chamando o inuyasha de cão de guarda! Nossa... que coisa hein? Mas tipo, ele gosta da sua amiga naum eh? Mas ele jah pediu ora fikar cum ela ou em namoro? E esua amiga sabe disso? Pq se ela sabe, abre o jogo cum ele! Qm sabe vc num tem uma chance? Sua amiga gosta dele tbm? Se naum, mmais um ponto positivo pra vc! E se ele num ligar, mesmo q seja difícil, tente partir pra outra! Afinal, vc jah tomou a iniciativa, se ele naum perceber o qto está perdendo, eh pq ele naum d merece! E um dia, ele vai se lembrar disse e se arrepender! Hum... vai ver q ele num fala nd pq num tm certeza tbm... por terceiros nem sempre eh legal saber (especialmente pra vc, q alguém contou...)... as vezes saber pela pessoa pessoalmente eh melhor! Pense nisso ok?

Eu pretendo sim, qdu ela voltar, deixa0-la mto bonita! Fzer cum q mtos garotos babem por ela ! pretendo fzer ele gostar por ela pelo jeito d ser, naum pela aparência! Soh num sei como vou fzer isso... se vc tiver alguma idéia pode flar ok? Kissus!

**Bia Inu-Potter**Eu pretendo fazer ela voltar logo pra Japão! Num qro me centralizar mto na França! Tipo, ela vai fikar apenas 1 ano, q vai passar bm rápido na minha fic! Espero q tnha matado sua curiosidade! kissus!

**.Dark Angel Kurai: **Nossa, q coincidência a gente comentar a ficda outra ao mesmo tempo! Bm... ela vai embora sim! Mas volta logo! Q bom q vc gostou da minha fic! Eh, eu fiz ela bm decidida e respondendo qlqr coisa, mas qro dizer ela um poko... hãã... chorona! Naum mto, mas o suficiente! Concordo totalmente com vc! A barrenta soh atrapalha! Qdu ela voltar elas vaum ter uma lição ok? KISSUS!

**Sango-Web: **Calma! Ak tah o novo cap.! Espero q vc tenha gostado!B... ela vai passar apenas um tempo na França... eu vou colocar apenas os fatos mais importantes dla lah.. tipo, o encontro cum a rin, umas mudanças dla... etc... Eu pretendo deixar ele caidinhu pela k-chan! Huhuhu adeus kikynojo! E com certeza vai er vingança! Eh soh esperar! Kissus!

**Bellynha: **eh... realmente tirar um zero eh ruim (se bm q eu nunca tirei..) a viagem ou vai ser no próximo cão (4º cap) ou no 5º cap. Isso depende da minha inpiração! Ou das brigas... hum... eu num vou colocar pra ela dar uma boa resposta na kra da kagura pq ela vai voltar a ter aula cum ela! Mas vontade eh oq naum em falta! Hehehe, tbm sou vingativa! Huahuahua!

Kissus!

**Ju Higurashi**: hehehe, q bom q vc gostou do cap! E riu bastante! Hehehe, as idéias simplesmente foram surgindo! Ai eu colquei td oq deu na minha cabeça pra fikar engraçadu! Ela vai pra França... com sango eu jah sei oq vou fzer com ela! O inuyasha vai continuar cum a barrenta nesse tempo (infelismente). Hehehe! Acalme-se! Espero q vc goste desse cap.! Kissus!

**Biba Evans: **eh! Dói mto ver o inuyasha ser assim cum a k-chan! Especialmente pra escrever! Eu tenhu vontade d acabar cum essas cenas, mas tenhu q colocar! Infelismente! Bm... ak tah o novo cap.! Espero q tenha gostado! Kissus!

**Comentem please! Por favor! Mandem criticas, elogios, sugestões! Qlqr coisa ok! Bem... vou tentar escrever o próximo o mais rápido o possível! kissus**


	4. Pacto de Sangue

**Ois! Estou de volta... Nossa, 7 reviews no capitulo anterior? Num achei que ia ter tudo isso (eu acho bastante)! E eu que num gostei muito dele! Por exemplo: tem aquela parte da das vozes... Eu num curti muito... Sei lá se as pessoas entenderam... Era uma briga entre a mente e o coração...Mas da ela ia pensar "eu estou ficando louca" ... Só que não é a mente que pensa? Ai ficaria muito estranho... Mas eu gostei da disputa então resolvi deixá-la na história! Espero que alguém tenha entendido! Se quiserem pensar que foi um fantasma tudo bem! Eu não pretendo ficar muito nesse assunto! Quero fazê-la ir para França! Mas também não vou deixá-la muito tempo lá... É questão de um ano e ela volta! Um ano que vai se passar bem rápido! Ah, só para vocês saberem, possivelmente a Kikynojo não sabe o sobrenome da Kagome! Então! Se realmente eu planejar isso para um dos capítulos eu aviso novamente! Estou com uns planos em mente para quando ela chegar... E para isso a barrenta não sabe o nome completo da K-chan! Bem... Mais um resuminho chato dos capítulos que ninguém deve ter paciência para ler:**

**Ah... Num sei pq todo mundo coloca... E num sei se estou interessada em saber... Bem... Inuyasha não me pertence...(infelizmente), nem o sesshy (Y.Y)... Nem ninguém... Estou Sozinha... Y.Y... Ninguém me ama... Ninguém me quer...**

**RESUMO:**

"_Kikyou briga com Kagome por que ela não quer dar cola para ela. Como vingança, ela passa um bilhete contendo a resposta de um dos exercícios. Kagura – a professora de História – que vê o bilhete nas mãos da K-chan e a manda para a diretoria. Chegando lá, ela descobre que irá ser transferida para a França.Depois, para completar a vingança da colegial, Kikyou descobre pela Ayame que a colegial gosta de seu namorado: Inuyasha e espalha para toda a escola. Triste, ela corre (a k-chan né? Num podia ser a barrenta) pelos corredores e acaba esbarrando em sua falsa amiga."._

* * *

**CApitulo 4:** Pacto de Sangue

**Kag:** A...Ayame?

Aya: Kagome querida! O que aconteceu? – disse em tom de preocupação – Por que está chorando? – ela estendeu a mão – venha, deixe-me te ajudar!

Kag: Sa... Saia de perto de mim! –falou com nojo

Aya: O que foi K-chan? Deixe eu te ajudar! Nós não somos amigas? – perguntou (mais que cara-de-pau!).

Kag: Correção: 'Éramos' amigas!

Aya: Como assim? – perguntou. – Por que está agindo desse modo comigo?

Kag: quem sabe se você não fosse tão falsa, eu não agiria desse modo com você!

Aya: Por que você está falando isso de mim K-chan?

Kag: Nunca mais –ela falou se levantando – ouse – apontou o dedo em direção a ayame andando – me chamar – A falsa foi recuando – de K-CHAN! – gritou.

Aya: Mas...Mas... O que aconteceu? – perguntou assustada.

Kag: Você ainda tem a cara-de-pau de me perguntar isso?

Aya: Como assim? Não estou entendendo (BURRA) – colocou a ponta do dedo indicador na boca.

Kag: Sinceramente, sua falsidade está me irritando! Você não tem nada melhor para fazer alem de fingir ser minha amiga não?

Aya: Ainda não entendi! – respondeu

Kag: Pois eu vou te explicar melhor 'queridinha'! A sua querida amiguinha Kikynojo resolveu contar para toda as pessoas que estavam na cantina de quem eu gosto!

Aya: Ah... Por isso...

Kag: Você simplesmente diz isso: 'Por isso'? Sua burrice me surpreende! Mas que tipo de amiga você é?

Aya: Há, há, há, há! Em primeiro lugar eu NÃO sou sua amiga, como você mesmo disse... E NUNCA fui! Em 2º lugar, eu só estava interessada em notas altas a única idiota que poderia me ajudar era você alem de que a Kiky-chan já havia combinado eu acabar com você faz tempo! E em 3º lugar, burra é você por acreditar que EU iria querer ser amiga de uma quatro-olhos estúpida e njonta que nem você!

Kag: Sua...Sua...Falsa! – murmurou com lagrimas nós olhos!

Aya: Oh! – colocou a mão na frente da boca – vai chorar? A menininha ingênua precisa de um lencinho? Ou prefere um colo? Por que não vai pedir para sua mamãe um hein? Ou ela também te odeia?

Kagome começou a derrubar mais lagrimas

Aya: Oh... Num gostou de escutar a verdade? Todos te odeiam! Seu querido Inuyasha te odeia! Ninguém nunca vai querer ser sua amiga!

San: correção Ayame! Eu quero ser amiga dela!

Aya: Chegou Sango! A defensora dos fracos e oprimidos!

San: Cala a boca! Ou quer que eu cale pra você

Aya: Socorro! Kami-Sama! Ela vai me bater! Oh, alguém me salve da cruel Sango e sua ridícula amiga Kagome! As duas aberrações estão aqui perto de mim! Oh... serei infectada por 2 ridículas sem senso de roupa! – falou com ironia – Deus! Vou morrer oh! E agora quem poderá...

POFT!

Ayame não teve tempo de terminar de falar. Sango deu um soco (preferia tapa, mas a Kikynojo já tinha levado um...) certeiro na nariz dela!

Aya: Ora sua!

E avançou na Sango. Elas começaram uma briga. Ayame avançou nela e derrubou-a no chão, mas acabou caindo junto. Lá ela tentou subir, mas sua rival puxo-a pela saia (a Ayame estava usando uma saia) e a roupa acabou rasgando. A loba gritou de ódio

Aya: Ahhhhhh! Você acaba de rasgar minha saia! Eu a comprei ontem! Ahhh! Eu te mato!

Então puxou o cabelo da Sango, fazendo-a ficar de pé e começou a girá-la. A mesma soltava uns gritos de dor. Em um deslize da Loba, a exterminadora foi um pouco para trás e com o braço direito socou a barriga da Ayame. Essa caiu no chão, em busca de ar.

Aya: Vo...Você...- tentava buscar oxigênio-...Me...Paga!

San: Fica quietinha. Pois é esse o seu lugar! O lugar dos perdedores! – e a olhou com desprezo – Vamos K-chan! – Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça que sim. Elas começaram a sair de lá

Mas Ayame, recuperando-se da surra, levanta-se e se joga na Kagome, fazendo a colegial ir direto contra uma estatua perto da parede, fazendo-a bater a cabeça. Então... Uma gota pequena. Uma gota vermelha. Uma gota fina... Foi uma gota que escorreu da testa dela. A mesma ardia. Por menor que fosse o lugar do ferimento, o lugar da inimizade ardia. Ardia como uma brasa ao toque da pele macia de uma jovem. E em seu redor estava vermelho. O liquido viscoso escorreu... Escorreu até atingir o canto direito de seu olho.

Lentamente, ela colocou a mão até a onde o sangue estava. Tocou o ferimento e sentiu uma aflição percorrer o corpo. Suas mão estava gelada... Levou seus dedos em direção a sua vista. Olhou o seu dedo indicador, agora, molhado... Avermelhado. Olhou atentamente. Olhou para o sinal... O sinal do fim – definitivo – da amizade. Simbolizava o termino de algo que não foi verdadeiro... Algo que não foi real...

Tudo foi fingimento. Tudo foi falsidade. Só queriam sua... Infelicidade... A custo do que? Da dor? Da tristeza? De Sua dor e de SUA tristeza. Claro, para os outros eram apenas... Diversão. Uma diversão ridícula... Que seria vingada... Daria o troco... Agora...Agora não...Futuramente... Iriam sofrer... Iriam passar por ridículo... Assim como ela...

"Vingança... doce vingança..." – a colegial pensou...

Olhou friamente para a garota que a feriu. Ela estremeceu e a olhou de um modo como se quisesse entender o ato feito. Ficou parada, sem dizer uma única palavra. Apenas observando atentamente cada gesto de sua antiga amiga. Sentiu um arrependimento. Não devia ter feito aquilo. Machucar alguém... por pura diversão... Pode ouvir ela falar:

Kag: Esse sangue... – Colocou o dedo indicador, o mesmo que estava molhado, em direção a ferida. – Simboliza o fim...! O fim da nossa amizade...Esse líquido um dia foi compartilhado, no pacto de amizade. Um pacto na qual você quebrou... Acabou...Destruiu... Você esqueceu rapidamente da nossa promessa... Como daqui a diante terá que esquecer que fomos amigas! Adeus...

Ela começou a sair, indo em direção a porta da escola. Ayame ficou imóvel, no lugar onde estava, com um olhar distante. Seus pensamentos foram no dia que juraram amizade eterna.

_Flashback..._

_Ayame e Kagome estavam num parque, onde muitas crianças iam para brincar no playground, os jovens para encontros, adultos para praticar Cooper, idosos para apreciar a paisagem._

_O local era muito bonito. Era todo gramado. Havia muitas cerejeiras onde casais de namorados, sentados ao pé da árvore, namoram enquanto faziam piquenique. Perto dessas árvores, Havia um lago cristalino. Podia-se ver os peixes, de variadas espécies nadando por lá, alguns cisnes estava na superfície da água, perto de algumas sakuras que caíram do pequeno bosque ali perto. Mas adiante, tinha brinquedos, onde pequenos corpos, ingênuos, brincavam uns com os outros. Não se importavam quem eram, classe, beleza ou qualquer outra coisa. Só queriam ser felizes. Queriam se divertir e aproveitar o que a de bom na vida. Queriam viver, ter novos amigos, brincar e ter a melhor fase da vida. Todos estavam brincando de esconde-esconde. _

_Um garotinho estava contando. Enquanto todos os outros iam se esconder. Uma das garotas subiu em uma árvore. A árvore próxima a onde duas jovens amigas estavam conversando, deitadas na grama, sentindo a brisa refrescante tocar-lhes o corpo. O sol estava já estava se pondo, fazendo um lindo espetáculo no céu._

_Kag: Olha que lindo Ayame-chan! – exclamou alegremente._

_Aya: Sim... é lindo..._

_Kag: Tem algo tão lindo como o por do sol?_

_Aya: Não sei... Talvez não. É um espetáculo da natureza realmente incrível!_

_O garotinho, que estava contando, passou por debaixo da árvore onde as duas amigas estavam e avistou a garota que estava em cima da árvore. Ela, percebendo isso, tentou saltar de lá, mas por descuido talvez, sua calça prendeu no galho, e ela acabou caindo de joelhos no chão. Ela então começar a chorar, pois havia machucado sua frágil perna, fazendo sair sangue. O menino, percebendo o que aconteceu, saiu correndo em direção a ela, para ajudá-la. Conversaram por uns minutos e ele, num gesto lindo, apóia ela nas costas, e a leva num banco próximo._

_Aya: Que Kawaii (Kawaii: fofo)!_

_Kag: É mesmo! Isso que é amizade. Ela estava machucada, sangrando, e ele foi ajudá-la! _

_Aya: É..._

_Kag: Hey, Ayame?_

_Aya: Hai (Hai: Sim)?_

_Kag: Por que a gente num faz um Pacto de Sangue?_

_Aya: É! Boa idéia!_

_Kag: Isso vai simbolizar que nossa amizade é eterna!_

_Aya: Ok! Eu trouxe um estilete (não me pergunte porque ela estava com um estilete. Apareceu do nada)! _

_Kag: 'Timo!_

_Aya: Bem, amos lá então!_

_Ayame corta a palma da mão da Kagome, e essa faz o mesmo (num sei se é assim que faz... e nem sei se tem que pronunciar alguma palavra, mas se tem, eu num vou por... ok?). Esperam um pouco até o sangue aparecer na mão seguram uma a palma da mão da outra._

_Kag: É com esse sangue que selamos nossa amizade eterna!_

_Aya: Aham!_

_Fim do Flashback..._

Ayame ainda estava parada, absorvida por seus pensamentos, pensando se foi o certo, acabar com a amizade, destruir os laços de sangue que as unia eternamente, quando ouve uma voz muito familiar lhe chamar.

Kik: Ayame-chan!

Ela, então, desperta dos seus pensamentos. Lembrando-se do dia do pacto e o dia de hoje simplesmente fala:

Aya: Bah!

Kik: O que foi Ayame-chan?

Aya: Nada não Kiky-chan! Estava pensando em umas bobagens!

Kik: Deve ser influencia da K-fona! (apelido que eu inventei – se alguém já teve essa idéia, desculpa, mas essa é a primeira vez que eu vi...- pra vaso chamar a K-chan). – Ainda bem que você parou de andar com ela!

Aya: É... talvez...

Kik:Ai! O que aconteceu com sua saia?

Aya: Ah... Er... Eu a rasguei sem querer nu m prego solto!

Kik: A escola tem que pagar por isso! Onde á se viu deixar um prego solto? Ele estragou essa sua saia ma-ra-vi-lho-sa! Não pode deixar barato.

Aya: É... eu sei!

Kik: nossa Ayame, você perdeu a vingança contra a K-fona! Simplesmente você foi ma-ra-vi-lho-sa ao me dizer que ela gostava do MEU Inu-kun! Ela recebeu o devido troco! E eu achando que você realmente era amiga dela!

Aya: Hum... É...

Kik: Ela foi humilhada na frente de todo o colégio! Isso foi D!

Aya: Hum... devia ter ido...

Kik: Ai Ayame-chan! Você está tão estranha! Aconteceu algo? Ou se arrependeu de ter me falado aquela informação valiosicima?

Aya: Não é nada não...

Kik: Ah, tudo bem! Ah, onde você comprou essa sai? Ela é perfeita! E não adianta, você vai vir comigo falar na diretoria o incidente da saia! Agora vamos! Quando acabar a aula a gente vai ao Shopping comprar umas coisas e comemorar!

Aya: Ok... – disse, ainda sem animo...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Enquanto isso...

Kagome e Sango andavam, indo em direção ao portão do colégio.

San: Tem certeza que quer mesmo ir embora?

Kag:Sim... E eu já liguei pra minha mãe. Ela mandou o motorista vir me buscar...

San: Motorista?

Kag: E... o motorista da minha família...

San: Mas você num tem bolsa?

Kag: Não...

San: E por que nunca me disse isso?

Kag: Eu tentei! Mas alguém sempre atrapalhava...

San: Ah...

Kag: Você não quer ir embora também? Eu te levo em casa...

San: Eu vou ficar aqui! Depois eu te ligo! E você me passa o seu endereço ok?

Kag: Ok! (ah, num liga não que ela num sabe o endereço da sua melhor – e agora única – amiga! É que a K-chan sempre fazia trabalho na biblioteca, e num leva amigas em casa). Tchau...

San: Tchau...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Em casa...

Mdk: Kagome querida, por que quis vir pra casa?

Kag: ah... – ela pensou me falar sobre o que aconteceu, mas desistiu – É que eu descobri que iria ser transferida para a França pela Kaede-sama! Por que não me avisara?

Mdk: A gente...

Kag: Por que me deixaram descobrir por outra pessoa?

Mdk: Mas...

Kag: Vocês não ligaram para o que eu ia pensar?

Mdk: Mas...

Kag: Vocês sabem o que eu senti ao descobrir isso por outra pessoa?

Mdk: Filha...

Kag: Fiquei muito triste, chateada... Achei que vocês ao menos quisessem meu bem...

Mdk: Mas queremos...

Kag: E porque me transferiram para França?

Mdk: Nós só queremos seu bem...

Kag: Meu bem? MEU BEM? E como vocês pretendem que eu fique bem com a minha infelicidade? Eu não estarei bem longe daqui... Dos meus amigos...

Mdk: Que amigos? Você não tem amigos! –dizendo isso ela começou a chorar – Kagome, eu soube do que aconteceu na escola hoje... Você chama aquilo de amigos? Será muito melhor você ir para França! É para o seu bem!

Kag: Mas... Como você pode me dizer isso? Para o meu bem... Você nunca se preoculpou com meu bem! Só se interessa por jóias carros, roupas! Você nunca ligou se eu tivesse me sentindo bem, nunca me perguntou como foi meu dia! Nunca se interessou se eu estava triste! Nem um beijo de boa noite eu recebi quando era pequena! Quando eu mais precisava de você, você me deixava em segundo plano. Preferia passar o dia gastando feito uma perua do que um dia, se divertindo comigo!

Mdk: Eu...

Kag: Eu queria que você me falasse uma palavra amiga... Queria q eu me ajudasse nos meus deveres... Queria que você fosse uma mãe de verdade! Mas você nunca foi! Eu tive que fazer tudo sozinha e aprendi tudo sozinha! Quando eu menstruei pela primeira vez, você não disse uma única palavra! Eu tive que pedir conselhos para a Yumi (nome que eu inventei pra empregada do primeiro capitulo)! Ela foi muito mais mãe do que você! Quando eu estava doente, era ela que passava as noites comigo, acordada, medindo minha temperatura! Você estava em festas... Ela sempre quis o meu bem... e agora vocÊ vem me dizer que vai me mandar para um lugar que eu não quero, sem antes me consultar e ainda fala que é para meu bem?

Mdk: eu num sabia... Não sabia que você estava se sentindo assim...

Kag: Claro... Você nunca teve tempo de me escutar... Nunca tinha tempo para mim...

Mdk: Você também nunca veio falar comigo! Você nunca veio pedir minha opinião!

Kag: Nunca pedi sua opinião? Nunca fui falar com você! Como você pode dizer issso? Eu, desde pequena, sempre tentei ter um colo materno! O seu colo materno! Quantas vezes eu falei que queria falar com você e você falava que estava ocupada... Quantas vezes chorei em meu quarto... Sozinha, porque sempre via as famílias se divertindo, as mães levando as filhas num parque... Você nunca fez isso...

Mdk: achei que você não se importava...

Kag: Quando você veio falar comigo pra ter essa certeza? Eu não me lembro... Para falar a verdade, não me lembro de nenhuma conversa descente entre nós! Não me lembro de nenhum parabéns por tirar uma nota alta... Você sempre dizia: "É apenas sua obrigação". Pois saiba, eu cumpri com minha obrigação de boa aluna! Mas você...Você nunca cumpriu com os deveres de uma mãe!

Mdk: Eu nunca soube o que fazer... Nunca soube como te tratar... Você parecia tão feliz sem mim...

Kag: Aparências enganam não é? Eu sou uma falsa! Eu aparento ser o que não sou! Por mais que esteja triste, sempre estou com um sorriso no rosto! Quer maior falsidade do que essa? Eu mantenho minha tristeza para mim... Eu mantenho tudo o que sinto guardado no meu coração! Mas não agüento mais! Não agüento mais chorar sozinha sem ninguém, nenhum carinho materno! Meu coração está pesado, quebrado, destruído, maltratado... Eu não agüento mais!

Mdk: Então, você terá uma ótima oportunidade para mudar na França! Você parte depois de amanhã!

Kag: Você escutou alguma palavra do que eu disse? Não percebeu que não quero ir?

Mdk: você vai para França e sem mais discussão! Agora por favor, saia daqui! Estou com uma enxaqueca! Quero ficar sozinha!

Kag: Me desculpe...

Mdk: Como?

Kag: Me desculpe por ser um tormento na sua vida, te deixando com dor de cabeça por estar me abrindo com você! Desculpe-me por existir e por você me ter como filha... – dizendo isso ela sai correndo e chorando.

Mdk: Me desculpe querida... Desculpe-me por tudo o que te fiz... Desculpe-me por ser essa mãe que nunca te deu atenção! Mas terá que viajar... É para seu bem...

Continua...

* * *

**Oie! Finalmente mais um capitulo pronto né? Desculpa a demora... Mas minhas aulas (como d todo mundo) voltaram... E tbm... Tava sem mta inspiração... O q axaram desse novo capitulo? Triste? Alegre? Chato? Mandem reviews! Eu sei que num ta muito legal minha fic... mas eu aceito qualquer coisa!**

**Kag: Claro que sua fic ta ruim! Quem mandou me fazer sofrer tanto!**

**Eu: Mas compensou você ter xingado a Kikyou!**

**Kag: Bem... Nisso eu concordo! Quem mandou ela querer se meter com o MEU Inu-kun! **

**Kik: Eu ouvi isso!**

**Inu: Desde quando eu sou seu?**

**Eu: Hum... Deixa-me pensar... Desde quando eu escolhi assim!**

**Inu: Eu falei com a K-chan e não com você sua autora ridícula!**

**Eu: Onde está o Sesshy? Será que seria bom chamá-lo pra bater em você?**

**Inu: Como se eu tivesse medo dele!**

**Sés: Acho melhor você começar a ter! Não ofenda essa maravilhosa autora!**

**Eu: Obrigada Sesshy **

**Inu: Puxa saco! Só está fazendo isso pra ficar com a Rin...**

**Ses: Claro que não! Eu não me importo com ela!**

**Eu: sei – murmurando.**

**Rin: Vo...Você não se importa comigo Sesshoumaru-sama? Bua – e sai correndo.**

**Ses: Grrrr! Olha o que você me fez fazer Inuyasha!**

**Inu: Eu? Mas porque eu? Ah... Sesshy, digo, Sesshoumaru, por que você está me olhando desse jeito assim? Dá medo! E porque você está se aproximando? Você está muito próximo! – falou se afastando - Que olhar assassino é esse? AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (onomatopéia muito tosca pra quando a televisão fica fora do ar).**

**Oiii (d novo ')! Td bm? Bem... Respondendo as Reviews (O inu ta bom! Mesmo estando no hospital com 2 costelas quebradas, alguns pontos e muitas cicatrizes..):**

**SraKouga: **Que bom q vc gostou do cap anterior! Mesmo eu axandu ele meio chato...XD! A-d-o-r-e-i a idéia q vc deu sobre a k-chan ignorar a Kikynojo! Seria mto legal ela ignorá-la! Eu assisti o chocolate com pimenta sim! Ai, deu tanta dó vendu ela arrebentar akle colar dla! Hum... seria legal ver ela fzendo igualzinhu... soh q na escola axuq num toca tango...hehehe! eu sei dançar tango... tbm, ficava dançando 2h3o 2X por semana por causa do teatro.. eu tive q aprender! Aff, q complicado! Hum... q problema esse o seu cum seu S2! Mas sua amiga ainda gosta dle? Deve ter sido horrível d td! Hum... axu q tm razão, eh melhor esperar um poko e ir conversando um poko cum ele.. qm sabe ele num se apaixona por vc? Bjus!

**Daji-chan: **Ai, eu tbm sou meio como vc! Eu estudo num colégio pago ( e digamos, as pessoas flam q lah eh escola d patty, por causa da infra-estrutura, tamanho – eh o maior da cidade -, o preço.. etc..). E como eu só entrei lah na 1ª serie, NINGUEM flva cumigo! Eu era tbm menosprezada pela classe... talvez seja pq eu estudava antes numa publica... Eu nem sabia escrever mto bm tbm... Ai na 2ª serie, entrou uma novata e eu fiz uma grande amizade cum ela! Tenhu trauma disso tbm... eh horrível ser deixada d lado! Dpois na 6ª, eu descobri q mandaram um bilhete pra classe mais ou menos assim: "qm for amiga da Jaqueline terá a reputação arruinada...". Chato naum? entaum eu virei meio q CDF ai qriam se aproveitar d mim. Pediam cola e td mais... era mto ruim... Realmente eh horrivel ver o inu tratar a k-chan assim... pior ainda eh escrever... Eu jah passei por isso! Eu soh gostei d 2 garotos na minha vida toda! E o ultimo, no dia do meu ANIVERSARIO, meu 'krido' irmão flou pra ele q eu gostava dele! Sabe o q ele respondeu? "credo, essa bruxa gosta d mim"! Foi horrível! Eu tbm sou uma conselheira (pelo menos me considero) pras pessoas q tenham sofrido em algum relacionamento... cum minhas amigas eu do apoio, mas seria bom se apaixonar d vez em qdu neh? Ah, bm.. a ayame contou pra barrenta q ela gostava do inu pq num era amiga d verdade... ela soh fingiu ser... Bjus!

**Tamires: **hehe, eu jah assisti Betty, a feia sim! Faz tempoo mas jah assisti! Soh q ela vai voltar nos próximos cap.! Pra saber como vai ser a expressão dos 2 soh lendo a fic! Eu tbm nunca fui mto contra a kikyou, mas axava q a k-chan q devia fikar cum o inu! Mas eu comecei a ler umas fics tbm e fikei cum ódio dla! Ai lia os motivos d pq odiar ela, fikei cum mais ódio ainda! Hehehe! Bjus!

**Mah Chan: **bm.. eu demorei um poko pra escreve esse capitulo neh? maldita volta as aulas! Q bom q vc tah gostando! Hehehe, eu tbm vivo esquecendo minhas senhas! Tbm, saum 4 e-mails, 7 blogs, e participo d 2 forus... e td cum senha diferente! Aff, eh mto fácil esquecer! Hehehe especialemnte eu q vivo esquecendo as coisas! Bjus

**Lou fm: **Huhuhu, eu vou dar um belo troco na Kikybarro! Huahuahuahua (risada maléfica) ela vai ver só! To ateh imaginando! Huahuahu

Kik: ai, to cum medo!

Eu: Cala boka!

Kik: Num tah mais ak qm flo!

Eu pretendo acabar cum ela! Só q num sei ainda como destruí-la por completo (será q se eu jogasse ela de um prédio no ultimo lugar funcionaria? Droga, ela tah viva d verdade na fic... mas ela vai fikar amaçada q nem tomate)! Q bom q vc gostou da fic! Bjus

**.Dark Angel Kurai.: **hehehe, vc axou mesmo legal? Eu axei meio fraca essa fic... mas q bom q vc gostou! Ela vai voltar super linda mesmo! Dkle tipo d dar inveja! Hum... umas pessoas me axavam meio patty antes...sei lah pq... minhas primas com certeza me axavam! Só pq tem um monte d gente patty onde estudo! Se bm q num eh patty naum...Saum Puts mesmo! Bjus!

**Ju-Sng: **gostei da sua idéia e vou coloca-la na fic! Q bom q alguém ajudou! Bm... vc num foi a única, a dica da SraKouga sobre qdu ela voltar tbm foi boa! Vlw mesmo! Tava totalemnte sem idéia! Oq a xou de como eu a pus? Fikou boa ou estava axandu outra coisa? Me fla ok? Bjus!

Obrigadu pelas reviews mais uma vez! Espero q tenham gostado (puts, 19 paginas do Word!) Mandem mais ok? Assim fiko dando pulinhus na cadeira! Fuii


	5. Enfim O Embarque

**Oiiis gente! Desculpa a demora pra fazer esse capitulo... Mas... Meu irmão formatou o pc... E eu fiquei com preguiça de continuar! Mas estou de volta! Mais um capítulo pra aturar! Huahuahua! Como sou má! Fazer vocês me agüentarem! Bem... Se bem que estão aqui por livre e espontânea vontade... Ou seria porque eu fiz algum feitiço? Huahuahuahua! Meu irmão fala muito isso quando eu faço um bolinho simples (de chocolate, como cobertura de chocolate e granulado de chocolate com morango )! Como sou má! Num liguem não, sou louca assim mesmo!**

**Ai, ai, 6ª começou minhas provas de trimestrais (buá triste) E a primeira foi de matemática (que horror)! Aff... Ninguém merece! Se bem que equação do 2º grau é muito fácil! Biquadrada nem se fala! Aiai, só sei a nota de matemática, religião, história e inglês: (colocando na ordem que falei) 9,5 – 10,0 – 10,0 – 10,0! Será que estou mal?**

**Bem... Como eu perdi que triste todo meu capítulo e o resumo, vou fazer tudo de novo (ai, ai):**

**Notinha: (Infelizmente) o Inu-kun não me pertence (ainda! Um dia o conseguirei só para mim e o Sesshy também -)! Esses personagens pertencem tentando lembrar o nome da autora a... procurando na Internet Rumiko Takahashi (corrijam-me se estiver errada)! Mas estou negociando eles! **

**Resuminho irritante: (como todos devem saber) **_Kikyou briga com Kagome. Motivo: Cola! Como vingança ela joga um bilhete para a colegial, fazendo a professora Kagura mandá-la para diretora, lá, ela descobre que irá ser transferida para França. Para completar ainda mais a vingança, ela disse para todos que Ayame contou que K-chan ama o Inuyasha. Ele a despreza! Quando chega em casa, sua mãe acaba lhe ofendendo._

**Aff... O resumo ficou pior do que eu imaginava! Mas tudo bem... Hum... Vamos começar a história (ouvindo o coro de "aleluia").**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Enfim... o Embarque**

**Kag:** Me desculpe por ser um tormento na sua vida, te deixando com dor de cabeça por estar me abrindo com você! Desculpe-me por existir e por você me ter como filha... – dizendo isso ela sai correndo e chorando.

Kagome corria pela longas escadas de mármore de sua casa. Sentia-se triste, só... Por que sua mãe nunca lhe deu atenção o suficiente? Era tão difícil lhe dar amor, carinho, afeto? Ela nunca pediu mais do que isso...

Sua mãe lhe fez sofrer todos esses anos. Lhe fez chorar, como chorava agora. Seus olhos grandes estavam embaçados. Sua cabeça está doendo. Não agüentava mais o peso do seu corpo. Tropeçou em alguns degraus, se não tivesse segurado no corremão teria caído. Se bem que, se ela caísse, ela iria se machucar... e se machuca-se, não precisaria ir pra França... Bah, mas ela não era masoquista.

Chegando em seu quarto, jogou-se –literalmente – na cama e se pôs a chorar ainda mas. Quem sabe suas lágrimas não acabavam com todo o ódio acumulado durante todos os anos de sofrimento e dor?

Estava em seus pensamentos quando...

TRIIIIIIIM

O telefone tocava. O som irritantes do telefone acaba com seu ouvido (ai como odeio esse som)

TRIIIIIIIM

Mas por que ninguém atendia o telefone? Era algo tão complicado assim? Ele parou de tocar. Alguém finalmente atendeu! Em sua mente se ouvia o canto de "aleluia"! Mas... a voz de sua empregada veio lhe falar:

**Empr:** K-Chan, sua amiga Sango está no telefone!

**Kag:** "Ksa"- pensou (OBS: Ksa é a mesma coisa que "kusu" ou seja, "merda"), pegou o telefone e gritou- Pode desligar! – então começou a conversar com sua amiga – Moshi moshi!

**San:** _Oi K-chan! Ogenki dessu ka? (Obs: Quer dizer Como está você)_

**Kag:** Hai, genki dessu e você? (Obs: estou bem)

**San:** Normal_... Você não me parece nada bem!_

**Kag:** Bem... É... Ah...

**San:** _Hum... você me fala na sua casa ok?_

**Kag:** Ok, ok!

**San:** _Então?_

**Kag:** Então? o.O

**San:** _Seu endereço..._

**Kag:** Que que tem ele?

**San:** _Ai, __ai, Hello! Me dá seu endereço!_

**Kag:** Ah tá! Hehehe... Bem… Alameda Inglaterra, 286. Condomínio Euroville (aff... eu invento cada coisa, se bem que o condomínio existe).

**San:** _Vo...Vo...Vo..._

**Kag:** Desembucha criatura!

**San:** _Você mora nesse condomínio?_

**Kag:** Sim...

**San:** _Quase ninguém mora nesse condomínio. Ele é o mais caro do Japão (nossa! Viajei mesmo)! Mesmo as pessoas do nosso colégio que tem dinheiro! Uau!_

**Kag:** Er... Meu pai é dono desse condomínio...

**San:** o.O _Sério?_

**Kag:** Aham...

**San: **_Er... Então ta..._

**Kag:** Bem... Você pode vir que horas?

**San:** _Pra mim tanto faz..._

**Kag:** Pra mim também...

**San:** _Escolhe você..._

**Kag:** A hora que você quizer...

**San:** _Que horas você vai estar disponível_?

**Kag:** O dia todo...

**San:** _Eu também_ (gente desocupada)!

**Kag:** Então quer vir agora?

**San:** _Pode ser..._

**Kag:** quer dormir aqui?

**San:** _Deixa eu ver! – Coloca a mão no telefone e grita: MÃE, POSSO DORMIR NA CASA DA K-CHAN?_

**Mds:** _Pode..._

**Koh:** _Ehhh! Livre dessa chata!_

**San: **_CALA BOCA KOHAKU!_

**Koh:** _Vem fazer!_

**San:** _NÃO ME TENTE!_

**Koh:** _Ai que medo!_

**San:** _GRR! Ah muleque_ (alguém conhece essa frase?)!

**Koh:** _Mãe! A Sango quer me bater! Búa!_

**Mds:** _Sango! Que exemplo é esse pro seu irmão? Ele é mais novo que você e você tem que cuidar dele!_

**San:** _Mas..._

**Koh**_ Bobona! _

_**Mds:** Eu_ ouvi isso!

_**Koh:** Glup_!

**San:** _Voltando... Minha mãe deixou K-chan_

**Kag:** o.O Que que foi isso?

**San:** _Ah, num liga não! Foi o Kohaku!_

**Kag:** Ah... Então?

**San:** _Então o que?_

**Koh:** _Ai então Miga! (prepararem-se pra idiotice! Isso acontece nas minhas conversas cu minhas amigas e meu irmão!)_

**San:** _Kohaku desliga esse telefone!_

**Koh:** _Porque? _

**San:** _Porque EU estou mandando!_

**Koh:** _Você não manda em mim!_

**San:** _Mando sim!_

**Koh:** _Não manda!_

**San:** _Mando_

**Koh:** _Desde quando?_

**San:** _Desde sempre_! (isso acontece ao inverso comigo e meu irmão! Ele fala que manda em mim...)

**Kag:** ai, ai...

**Koh:** _Então K-chan, soube que você foi humilhada, massacrada em frente a todos do colégio! Huahuahua! (_algo que meu irmão faz muito! Acabar com a vida dos outros)

**San:** _Espera um momento o que K-chan?_

**Kag:** Ok...

Do outro lado da linha pode-se ouvir:

**Koh:** _Sango?_

**San:** _KOHAKU, DESLIGA ESSE TELEFONE!_

**Koh:** _E se eu não desliga?_

San: _QUER ESPERIMENTAR?_

**Koh:** _Nu...Num faz e...Essa cara minha querida irmãzinha_

**San (avançando pro Kohaku**): _Grrr..._

**Koh:** _SOCORRO!_

_PAFT! PAFT! CRASH! POW!_ (É... eu bato as vezes nele! – espirro: Mentchira -!)

**Koh:** _AHHH!_

_POW! CRASH! PAFT! CATAPLOF!_

**San:** _Agora escuta: VOCÊ NÃO VAI MAIS ESCUTAR CONVARSAS MINHA E DA K-CHAN OUVIU BEM?_

**Koh:** _Sim mestra! – ajoelhando-se_ (ai, ai! Infelizmente ele só se ajoelhou 2X! E fica falando! Ei, vou por aqui!)

**San:** _Bom mesmo! Agora fale: Louvem Sango Rá-tu-ta!_

**Koh:** _Isso já é de mais!_

**San:** _Prefere apanhar? _– mostrando os punhos

**Koh:** _Não, não!_

**San:** _então fale!_

**Koh**_ Louvem Sango Rá-tu-ta! Louvem Sango Rá-tu-ta! Louvem Sango Rá-tu-ta! Louvem Sango Rá-tu-ta! Louvem Sango Rá-tu-ta! Louvem Sango Rá-tu-ta!_

Um tempo depois...

**San:** _Voltando..._

**Kag:** o.O

**San:** _K-chan? K-CHAN?_

**Kag:** Hã? O que? Como? Não fui eu!

**San**_ Eu disse: VOLTANDO! V-O-L-T-A-N-D-O! Quer que eu REPITA?_

**Kag:** Na...Não! Não precisa amiga! Você sabe como eu te adoro né?

**San:** _Bem... Eu posso dormir na sua casa! _(mudança de humor repentina)

**Kag:** que bom!

**San :**D_aqui...er... uma hora eu estou ai ok?_

**Kag:** Ok!

**San:** _Tchauzinho!_

**Kag:** Tchau!

Kagome então desliga o telefone. Ai, ai, que vida sua amiga levava! Ela e se irmão eram hilários! Cada briga deles! Bem...

**Kag**: Pelo menos eles se conhecem direito... – murmurou

Kagome iria viver com sua irmão que não se falavam, não telefonavam uma pra outra (dã! Quem não se fala, num fala também pelo telefone!), não mandavam cartas, não confiava segredo! Ou seja, ela agora era um completa desconhecida pra ela!

Será que elas seria amigas como antes? Acabou, por cansaço, dormindo.

Uma hora depois...

**San:** K-chan? Acorda garota!

15 minutos depois

Sango chocalhava Kagome!

5 minutos depois

**San:** K-chan, O inu ta aqui!

**Kag:** ZZZZzzzzz

**San:** Ela ronca? o.O

2 minutos e meio depois...

**San:** Vamos K-chan! Acorda!

Se aproxima de sua amiga e olha pra ela

**San:** Ai, o que é isso? Arght! É baba! Que nojo!

6 minutos depois

**San:** Já sei!

Então ela fecha as janelas (que estavam iluminando o quarto e sai do quarto. Então...)

**San:** - acende a luz e grita - Você acabou de ganhar um milhão de reais!

Kagome se levanta. (gente isso aconteceu comigo a uns 6 anos atrás! Menos a parte da baba, do ronco... Ah, foi só isso de um milhão de reais! Meu sono é muito pesado! Uma vez no N.R. – acampamento nosso recanto – Eu estava dormindo e todas as pessoas do quarto estavam fazendo guerra de travesseiro, gritando, pulando, com a luz acesa! E eu não acordava!)

**San:** Finalmente hein! Sabia que você baba?

**Kag:** Há-há-há! Até parece!

**San:** É serio!

**Kag:** Vou fingir que acredito! Ai, que molhado é esse no travesseiro?

**San?** Deixa eu pensar... – típica pose de patty burra pensando – Já sei! Baba!

**Kag:** o.O

**San:** Nossa, quer casa K-chan! Ela é enorme! 3 andares!

**Kag:** é né... e tem o subsolo!

**San:** o.O Err... quando você vai pra França?

**Kag:** Depois de amanhã!

**San:** o.O

**Kag**: ...

**San:** er...

**Kag:** hã?

**San:** Longe né?

**Kag:** É...

**San:** Bem... vamos conversar então!

Finalmente o dia da partida chegou. Sango tinha dormido de novo ba casa da Kagome, para alegria de Kohaku. Todos – ou melhor, Sango e Kagome – estava arrumando as malas.

Enquanto isso...

**Ses:** CALA BOCA!

**Inu:** A BOCA É MINHA E EU FAÇO O QUE EU BEM QUIZER DELA!

**Ses:** VOCÊ ALEM DE MAL EDUCADO É GROSSO! ALEM DE SER UM ESTUPIDO!

**Inu:** VOCÊ QUE É!

**Ses**: VOCÊ É MUITO PIOR! ALEM DE NAMORAR AQUELA MULHERZINHA QUALQUER DESPERDIÇA A CHANCE DE SER FELIZ COM A KAGOME!

**Inu:** HÁ-HÁ-HÁ! EU? SENDO FELIZ COM AQUELA BRUXA? HUAHUAHUA

**Ses:** ELA COM CERTEZA É MELHOR DO QUE A KIKYOU!

**Inu:** NINGUEM É MELHOR DO QUE A KIKYOU! (como dói escrever isso) E AQUELA IDIOTA TEVE O QUE MERECEU! 2ª FEIRA ELA VAI SER RIDICULARIZADA MAIS AINDA! HUAHAUAHUA! IDIOTA

**Ses:** Sabe... você tem razão – disse com o tom de voz mais baixo – Ela é muito idiota!

**Inu:** o.O

**Ses:** Só uma idiota ia gostar de verdade – falou - e não te trair como kikyou – murmurou – de você!

**Inu:** Bah!

**Ses:** E também, sinto lhe informar, mas ela irá viajar para França... Hoje...

**Inu:** hum...

**Ses:** ...

**Inu:** Vou sair, tenho um encontro com Kik-chan! – e sai de casa.

**Ses:** É impressão minha ou em senti uma tristeza na voz dele quando disse que ela vai viajar? Inuyasha, só você não percebe que Kikyou está te traindo...(n.a.: vadia!)! bah, tenho coisas importantes pra fazer agora.

Inuyasha saiu de casa para seu encontro com kikyou. Está bem, eles não tinham um encontro. Era aniversário de 6 meses de namoro dos dois e ele iria fazer uma surpresa. Entrou em uma loja de presentes e comprou: uma caixa em forma de coração, com embrulho branco e uma fita vermelha cheia de bombos importados suecos. Um ursinho de pelúcia marrom com um laço vermelho em volta do pescoço. Um buquê de rosas vermelhas. E um cartão em forma de coração rosa cheio de babadinhos.

Rumou até a casa dela. Era no condomínio (pensando no nome) Princesa Diana. Ele era o terceiro mais caro do país. Só perdia para Condomínio Euroville e para Alfaville (existe?). Ele morava no Alfaville e sabia que eram poucas pessoas – para não dizer ninguém – de sua escola moravam no mais caro. Era mais para pessoas extremamente importantes, como governadores, executivos de empresas multinacionais importantíssimas, etc...

Chegou em frente ao condomínio de sua Amanda. O porteiro já o conhecia e o deixou entrar. Caminhou (gente, eu não tenho um pingo de noção de carros chiques! Se alguém me der uma idéia de qual carro eles poderiam ter eu aceito!) pela rua cheia de sakuras, observando o lago na qual tinha casais de namorados. Lembrou-se de Kikyou, mas a imagem de Kagome lhe veio a mente.

Chacoalhou a cabeço tentando tirá-la dos seus pensamentos. Por que o que seu irmão lhe falara lhe abalou tanto (num sei inu...)? E daí que ela fosse se mudar! Ia ser bom, afinal, livraria-se de um tormento em sus vida... Um tormento que lhe ajudou a não bombar em história.

_Flashback_

_**Prof de Hist:** Sr. Inuyasha, você está ciente de suas notas não está? Se continuar assim, irá repetir (gente, esse era aquele professor que morreu no primeiro capitulo.. ou segundo?) de ano! Sugiro que preste mais atenção na aula... ou..._

_**Inu:** Ou?_

_**Prof de Hist:** Bem... se você prestar atenção na aula, talvez não baste! É preciso que você estude mais... _

_**Inu:** Mas eu estudo! Só que não entra na minha cabeça!_

_**Prof de Hist:** Então sugiro que vocÊ vá no reforço de História!_

_Inu: O que?_

_**Prof de Hist: **Bem... se você quizer eu posso marcar um dia para você ficar estudando sozinho com a monitora, já que provavelmente não conseguirá com toda a agitação da sala de reforço._

_**Inu:** Mas precisa?_

_**Prof de Hist:** VocÊ quer bombar? – inu fez um sinal que não – Bem... então você terá aulas de reforço todas as 2ªs e 6ªs, as 13h15 na sala 215. Sua professora será Kagome Hi..._

_**Inu:** O que? Ela?_

_**Prof de Hist:** Sim! Ela! Ou você vai repitir..._

_**Inu:** Tudo bem então..._

_Fim do FlashBack_

Sim... ele não repetiu, graças a ela...

**Inu:** "Ela ensina muito bem... Por que estou pensando nela afinal?"

Era nesses pensamentos que chegou na casa de sua amada.

Como era de costume, entrou sem bater. Um pensamento lhe veio a mente:

**Inu:** "Por que não dou um susto nela?"

Ele se aproximou do quarto dela (não pensem bobagens! Ele conheci a casa toda!) quando escutou alguns, ou melhor, vários gemidos, gritos...

Aproximou-se da porta e olhou pela fresta na porta. Viu Kiky(-nojo)ou com um homem de cabelos pretos e ondulados em cima dela (dessa vez é isso mesmo).

Ela gemia! Parecia estar aproveitando muito!

Ele começou a beijar todo seu corpo (acho que vou parar por aqui, detesto coisas hentais)

Ela parecia estar suando quando olhou pela porta e viu que tinha alguém os observando. Disse:

Kik: Ei empregada (ela achou que era uma)! Saia daqui, estou fazendo coisas particular! Eu sei que você nunca fez isso, mas eu estou fazendo, e está muito bom! Então saia daqui! Ahhh - gemeu

**Homem:** deixa-a meu amor, se ela quizer, vai ver!

**Kik:** Tudo bem então... Que for que seja, entre agora! Eu ordeno!

**Inu:** Já que insiste Ki..Kyou...

**Kik:** Inuyasha?

**Homem:** Um garoto? Huhuhu (acho que deu pra perceber quem é agora), você vai ficar muito exitado agora garoto! Olha isso – e aprofundou os membros dele nos delas, fazendo-a gemer.

**Kik:** para, para, para!

**Inu:** Não precisa se preocupar kikyou... Eu só vim trazer e presente de 6 meses de namoro! Continuo o que está fazendo! E... está tudo terminado entre nós!

**Kik:** Pare por favor Inuyasha... e você também!

**Homem:** Agora não, só mais um pouco!

**Kik:** Ahhh (agora realmente vou parar)

Inuyasha jogou – literalmente – o urso no chão, despedaçou as flores e jogou no lixo os bombons! Como Kikyou pode ter feito isso com ele?

**Kik no quarto:** Ahhh! Mais, mais! Mais! Anda mais rápido!

Como ela podia ser tão cínica a esse ponto? E ainda estava lá! Saiu do condomínio e começou a caminhar sem rumo...

Na casa da Kagome...

**Kag:** É hoje o dia que acaba minha vida completamente...

**San:** Ah K-chan! Deixa disso! A França é linda! Já fui pra lá!

**Kag:** Hum...

**Mdk:** Filha, vamos ou você vai se atrasar...

**Pdk:** É querida! O Motorista já está subindo pra pegar suas malas!

**Motorista:** Senhorita? – bateu na porta

**Kag:** Entre Joe! E quantas vezes eu já te disse pra me chama de Kagome ou K-cha como todos?

**Joe:** Sinto muito Sen... K-chan!

**San e Kag:** he, he, he, he!

**Joe:** Posso levar as malas?

**Kag:** Claro

Então os 3 descem para o carro da família e saem em direção ao aeroporto, ou a morte como k-chan sussurrou para sango fazendo-a dar risada.

No aeroporto...

**Mdk:** Kagome, você vai se atrasar querida!

**Pdk:** É querida...

**Kag:** Pouco me importa... Eu quero me atrasar – sussurrou para sua amiga.

**San:** Num fala isso K-chan! Você vai ter uma grande oportunidade na França!

**Kag:** Oportunidade do que? De morrer? De minha vida se acabar por completo? Poupe-me Sango! Você sabe mais do que ninguém de como eu não quero ir para lá! E a Rin? Sabe a quanto tempo eu não a vejo? 3 anos! Eu não vejo minha irmão a 3 anos? Será que lá num mudou sem pensamento? E se ela virou uma daquelas pattys ridículas que nem a kikynojo?

**San:** Eu seu...

**Kag:** Eu não quero ir para lá! Será que é tão difícil compreender? – gritou

Todos do aeroporto se viraram para ela. Uma gora enorme surgiu em sua cabeça e ela pediu desculpa a todos. Sesshoumaru então (do nada né?) aparece.

**Kag:** O que você faz aqui? – caminhou até ele - Veio acabar com minha vida que nem seu irmãozinho? – apontou se dedo indicador na direção dele.

**Pdk:** Olha como fala com ele querida!

**Kag:** Mas vocês não sabem que ele é?

**Pdk:** Sim! Ele é um dos melhores funcionários da minha industria K-chan!

**Kag:** Ele? Mas...

**Ses:** Olá Kagome.

**Kag:** Você deve ser igualzinho ao seu irmão! Humpf!

**Ses:** Não me compare a ele!

**Kag:** Senão?

**Mdk:** vocês dois parem! Parecem duas crianças no jardim de infância!

**Kag e Ses**: Ok!

**Mdk:** Bom mesmo!

**Kag:** O que você veio fazer aqui?

**Ses:** Educada como sempre!

**Pdk:** Ele veio me trazer uma coisa que eu pedi!

**Kag:** E porque não pegou você mesmo?

**Pdk:** Porque estaria mais seguro com ele do que comigo.

**Ses:** Aqui está senhor Higurashi- e lhe entrega um pacotinho azul com um laço vermelho.

**Pdk:** Obrigado. – ele abre, verifica o conteúdo diz para kagome - K-chan querida, quero que guarde isso com você. Proteja como se fosse sua vida! Não entregue a ninguém escutou meu amor? A ninguém.

**Kag:** Tudo bem pai!

**Pdk:** Você promete?

**Kag:** Sim – então pega a caixinha.

Seu pai a dá a caixinha (é tipo aqueles porta jóias de aliança de casamento sabe?). Ela abre e olha uma... Bolinha de gude rosa? Seu pai só poderia estar brincando com ela! Ele quer que ela proteja isso? Ela tinha uma correntinha de prata que a segurava.

Seus pais e Sesshoumaru ficam olhando para ela.

**Pdk:** Segure-a filha.

Ela lentamente vai levando a mão até aquela jóia. Aquilo era quente

**Kag:** Está quente!

**Mdk:** Segure filha, não vai acontecer nada.

**Kag:** Tudo bem.

Ela coloca as mãos nela e a leva em frente ao olho. De repente aquela bolinha começa a iluminar. Seu brilho era intenso, meio roxo, meio rosa. Seus pais e o Sesshoumaru olharam alegres para isso. Mas... logo depois suas caras se fecharam.

**Pdk:** Você promete? Ou melhor,... Jura que não vai entregá-la em mãos erradas?

**Kag:** Sim, mas...

**Ses:** Guarde isso –ordenou

Kag: Quem é você pra mandar em mim?

**Mdk:** Guarde isso!

**Pdk **Não, coloque no pescoço!

**Kag:** Mas...

**Ses:** É melhor você obedecer seus pais

**Kag:** Tudo bem...

**Atenção passageiros para o vôo 428 com destino a França, embarquem no portão de embarque 08** (eu num se é isso)

**Kag:** Bem... Tenho que ir agora!

**Mdk e Pdk:** Tchau querida! – dá um beijo neles

**San:** Tchau amiga! Me liga quando chegar lá ok? Não importa a hora! – e a abraça e á um beijo no rosto de despedida.

**Ses:** ...

**Kag:** Ok Sango! – falou em lágrimas

**Ses:** ...

**Kag:** Tchau pra você também sesshoumaru! – dá um beijo no rosto dele e um abraço

**Ses:** ...

**Kag:** Que é isso Sesshoumaru! Estou indo embora! Diz pelo menos tchau!

**Ses:** ...

**Kag:** Tchau para todos! – e sai em direção a porta de embarque.

**Ses:** Tchau...

Kagome sorri e entra no avião. Todos, com exceção de Sesshoumaru saem do aeroporto. Ele fica lá um pouco quando...

Em uma rua qualquer...

Inuyasha andava pelas ruas. Não sabia onde suas pernas o levavam. Simplesmente ia para algum lugar. Ele caminhou durante um bom tempo até chegar em um lugar. Não sabia porque, mas seu coração lhe levara até lá. Levara-lhe até o aeroporto.

Entrou nesse estabelecimento. Caminhou até encontrar uma pessoa: seu irmão, Sesshoumaru.

**Ses:** O que você está fazendo aqui?

**Inu:** Não sei...

**Ses:** Ela já partiu...

**Inu:** como?

**Ses:** Kagome já partiu...

**Inu:**... – não sabia porque mas sentiu uma dor o coração

**Ses:** Vamos... Você está um lixo! Pelo jeito já descobriu que Kikyou ter traiu

**Inu:** Cala boca!

**Ses**:...

**Inu:** Feh

No dia seguinte, na escola Sengoku Jidai...

**San:** É Kagome... Daqui pra frente é sem você...

**Voz:** Sangozinha! Sangozinha!

Sango olha pra traz e...

**San:** Miroku?

**Mir:** Sim! Eu soube que a K-fona... quer dizer, Kagome foi embora! Então vou ficar com você eternamente!

**San:** NÃÃÃÃÃO! – e levanta as mãos (que nem todo mundo em pânico), mas internamente gritava SIIIIM

**Mir:** SIIIIM! – levantando as mãos também

_**DAQUI PARA FRENTE, TUDO VAI SER DIFERENTE...**_

* * *

**Aleluia, aleluia, aleluia, aleluia, aleluia! Finalmente postei o novo capítulo hein? Fala serio, demorou! Mas eu tive alguns problemas... exemplo: Minha cadela morreu! Fikei mto triste! Tadinha dela! Ela era mto nova! chorando, e isso me desmotivou muito sabe... Esse capitulo ta ruim neh? Finalmente ela foi pra França!**

**E ai, o que tão axando? Tah bom, ruim, demorado (isso eh obvio q sim)? MANDEM reviews! Por flar niss, to mto feliz cum as reviews q vc me mandaram! Vc num tm noção (ou tm...) d como eu estou feliz cum elas! Respondendo:**

**mitsune higurashi**OI maninha! Td bm cum vc? Q bom q vc gostou! VC axou criativa? Q bom! Vou t dizer uma coisa: mata! Mata! Mata! Mata! Mata a kikynojo a vontade! T dou TODO meu apoio! E com certeza ela merece isso! Axu q os amadores dla gostam dla! Eu num sei como agüento tanto tempo d aula! Aiai, cansa mtoooo! Bjuss maninha!

**T-Becca:** Realmente: A KIKYNOJO eh mtooo burra! Huahauahaua, eu sei! Q mãe! Mas ela tm um motivo! Ql? Soh no prox. Episodio! BJUS

**Mah Higurashi: **Aiaiaiaiaiai, minha fic tah taum ruim a ponte d vc me matar? Socorro! – me escondendo atrás das maninhas - Ah, eh por eu deixar a kikynojo ser melhor q a k-chan alivio! Mas... ELA NAUM EH! Eu só to fazendo de tudo para depois a k-chan ter sua merecida VINGANÇA contra ela ! huahaahuahaahua! E já sei até o fim dela na minha fic! Hauahuaahua! Ela vai...! hahaha, num vou contar agora neh? Bjus, espero que tenha gosdtado desse cap!

**Nana-PaesLeme: **Eh... infelismente ela sofre pela maldade da cruel, vil e tirana (axu q axagerei...) Kikyou! Mas ela terá sua vingança! Eu num vou flar mto d lá... talves seja soh algumas coisas, tipo, compras, a transformação... e ela vaii voltar sim! Talvez no prox cap! Eh... eu tenhu esse 'prazer' d ver coisas meio sobvrenaturais, ou as vezes ler mente e sonhar com o futuro (isso acontece mto! Num sei pq)! Nossa, q bom q naum sou a única q vejo coisas sobrenaturais ak! Bjusss!

**SraKouga: **Com certeza ela vai melhorar qdu voltar! Q bom q vc gosta da minha fic e do jeito q eu escrevo! Eu tb adoro o seu jeito d escrever e suas fics! Huahuahuam, etnaumv c num gsota da Ayame! Huahauhaua! Eh, vc tm q proteger oq eh seu! Gostei da sua idéia! Axu q vou por! Aham! Seu dançar tango! Tbm, qm num saberia dpois d danças 6 horas por semana! Eh q no teatro fui meio q obrigada a aprender! Eh q eu apresentei – em uma das inúmeras peças q jah fiz – uma dança! Foi legal! Coloquei um vestido verde com algumas flores lindo! Vc tbm faz teatro! Q legal! Eh mto legal neh? Eu amooo teatro! Eh tdb! Na minha escola q eu faço teatro tbm! Soh q a gente apresenta 2X por ano! A ultima peça eu fiz o papel da Sâmara Moragam em a chamada! Foi uma sátira de o chamado! Aff! Eu semrpe faço as vilãs! Eu apresentei essa peça no teatro dak tb! Meu grupo foi convidado a participar do festival de inverno de Bragança Paulista! Q chique hein? Recebemus ateh diploma e dpois teve um coquetel! Espero q a sua seja legal! Nossa! Q garoto certinho! Mas ainda ha esperanças ... num há? Qm sabe ele se apaixona por vc torcendo pra isso! Bjus! E manda um pro kouga!

**Ka.Kagome: **espero q vc goste da fic! Ultimamente num tahd ando rpa mim comentar nehuma fic, pq se eu ler alguma, vou acabar desistindo d escrever XD! Bjusss

**Darck Angel: **Oi! Q bom q vc tah axando minha fic legal! Kissus!

**MitZrael Girl**Oi! Q bomq vc tah gostando! Bem... ela partiu! E COM CERTEZA e vou juntar o sesshy com a rin! Concordo plenamente! Eles saum um casal mto fofu! Pq vc num escreve sobre eles? O miroku cum a sango tbm! Soh q num sei se deu pra perceber, mas eu to contando mais da vida d k-chan! Sei lah pq mas to! Eh... demorou um poko pra mim postar essa fic neh? Kissu pra vc tbm!

**CyberTamis: **Gostei da sua idéia! Fikou boa! Eu soh num coloquei mais coisa pq... bm, tinha págs d mais! Cansa escrever! Essa por exemplo, deu 24 ( o.O 24? Nossa) paginas! Pd dar idéias se qzer! Eu num ligo naum! Pra ser sincera: VOU ADORAR! Hehehe! Bjus

**Algum ser: **eh.. demorei um pouco – (espirro:) Mentchira! – pra fzer né? Nossa, calma! Num precisa ter um treco naum! Bjus!

**Nadeshico: **Eh, o inu tah realmente td isso q vc flou! Eles vaum aparecer! Soh q eu (num sei pq) to dando mta atenão pra kagome e pra kikyou em vez dles! O sesshy apareceu! o miroku soh no final... Bjuss

**Duda Higurachi: **Oiii! Q bom q vc (tbm) tah gostando da fic! Pd naum, dve dar idéias! Eu aceito numa boa isso! E adoro essas ideias! Me ajudam mto! Eh, num seria má idéia Lea conhecer um garoto e começar a namora-lo! Mas o kouga num sei se vai dar pq eu jah pus ele num 1º cap! Eu tava pensando no houjo (axu q escreve assim) ! Ela pd namorar ele! Gostei dessa sua idéia! Se num fosse por vc talvez eu nem colocasse ele! Hehehe, eles vaum axar eh magnífica! Bjus

**Ju-Sng: **hehehe, esperoq tenham se enxido d lagrimas de emoção ou dá! E naum por axzar q essa fic tah ruim! E pode ter certeza q tm um caroço! Huahauhaua! Pra desobrir? Soh lendo os próximos cap! Bjuss

**Lou fm: **Eh, eu pensei em desistir dessa fic! Num sabia como juntar o inu cum a k-chan dpois d td isso! Mas daí eu pensei: "mas se ela realmente ama ele, vai perdoa-lo"! ai to continuando! A doce vingança serah logo! Huahaua, vc gostou do soco? Q bom! Bjuss

**Gente, mas um capitulo terminado dpois d mto, mto, mto tempo! **

**Inu: **Aleluia!

**San: **Demorou!

**Kag: **huahuahua, Inuyasha, viu como a Kikynojo não presta? Huahuahaua, te traiu com o naraku! E ainda naum conseguiu d parar! Huahuahua!

**Inu: **Ela só fez isso por causa dessa, dessa autora!

**Eu: **Eh q tava na hora d vc perceber q ela não t merece!

**Kik: **Ahhhh – suspiro** (obs: de prazer)**

**Eu: **vaca **–murmurando**

**Inu: **Oq foi?

**Kik? Ai **sabe meu inu-kun, essas cenas me cansam tanto! Eu "odeio"** – disse em tom irônico - **fzer essas cenas hentais com o naraku!

**Inu: **Coitadinha dela autora! Ela num merece isso! Pq vc faz ela ter essas cenas? Naum percebe q ela num gosta?

**Ses: **Tapado **– murmurando em meu ouvido**

**Eu: **Concordo **– no mesmo tom!**

**Mir: **Vc qr fzer elas comigo Kikyou?

**Sango bate nele : (PAFT!) **Hentai!

**Eu: **Kd um q me aparece...

**Bem... vou deixar a briga pra depois! Me desculpem pela demora! E mandem reviews! bjus**

**REVIEWS !**

******REVIEWS ! **

**REVIEWS! **

**REVIEWS! **

**REVIEWS! **

**REVIEWS! **

**REVIEWS! **

**REVIEWS! **

**REVIEWS!**


	6. Sozinhos

**Ois! Tudo bem com vocês? Estou aqui, com mais um capítulo! Uhu! Espero que eu vocês estejam gostando da fic dessa pobre autora! Bem, eu queria agradecer as idéias que me deram sobre a fic! Realmente me ajudam muito! Ah, eu não pretendo colocar nada hentai! Não sei se vocês gostam disso, mas eu sinceramente não curto muito! Eu só coloquei, bem... Porque o Inuyasha precisava ver a Kikyou o traindo! E quem eu coloquei? O Naraku... Eu sei que só colocam (pelo menos em todas as fics que eu vejo) eles, mas eu num sabia com quem colocar! E também, eu já tenho idéia em onde colocar o exército do sete! Então não dá! E também, tenho algumas coisas planejadas pra os dois!**

**Eu pretendo fazer uma nova fic! Eu não sei quando ela vai sair, mas irei fazer! Espero que gostem, mas quero primeiro adiantar um pouco essa fic, deixar já pronto alguns capítulos pra ir postando aos poucos. Eu num quero ter que postar uma e esquecer da outra! Eu num vou contar como que é a historia porque, bem... 1º eu quero fazer suspense, e 2º eu ainda num tenho nada pronto! **

**Hum... O que mais eu tinha que dizer? tentando lembrar... Er... Esqueci '... Hihihi! Bem... Vou começar a fic então!**

**N/B (Notas Báááásicas): Infelizmente, Inuyasha não me pertence! Nem o Sesshoumaru chorando, nem qualquer outro personagem desse magnífico anime! Mas estou negociando eles! Se conseguir eles eu aviso! Essa fic só serve pra divertir e ocupar meu tempo!**

**Resumo: **_Kikyou e Kagome têm uma briga, e a patricinha, para se vingar, alem de fazê-la tirar zero na prova, conta para toda a escola que ela gosta de seu namorado. A colegial descobre que seus pais iriam mandá-la para França, e no dia do embarque, lhe entregam uma jóia. Inuyasha vê sua namorada traindo com um homem, e termina seu namoro, mas chega tarde demais na despedida da K-chan._

**N/A: Eu sei... sou péssima em resumos... Mas fezer o que né? Eu gosto de por, porque...Bem...Eu sempre esqueço os capítulos que leio, da eu coloco, pra não ficar tendo que ler de novo a historia! Se bem que às vezes eu amo ler mil vezes a mesma historia! ****Nossa já estou o capitulo seis!**

* * *

**No capitulo anterior...**

**Ses: **Ela já partiu...

**Inu: **como?

**Ses: **Kagome já partiu...

**Inu:... – **não sabia porque, mas sentiu uma dor o coração.

**San: **NÃÃÃÃÃO! **– e levanta as mãos (que nem todo mundo em pânico), mas internamente gritava SIIIIM.**

**Mir: **SIIIIM!** – levantando as mãos também**

_**DAQUI PARA FRENTE, TUDO VAI SER DIFERENTE...**_

**Capitulo 6: Sozinhos**

Sango sentou-se em sua escrivaninha e começou a escrever...

Diário da Sango...

_Querido diário..._

_Hoje foi meu primeiro dia sem a K-chan na escola. Me senti muito triste... Ela foi embora, minha única amiga. Eu sei que antes eu dizia que a Ayame era uma das minhas melhores amigas, mas como você sabe, ela fez uma coisa imperdoável! Simplesmente contou para a Kikynojo que Kagome gostava do Inuyasha... E o pior, ele a chamou de bruxa! Como os homens são idiotas! _

_Um que entra nessa Classificação é o Miroku! Hoje ele veio falar comigo dizendo que eu não estaria sozinha! Está bem... Adorei quando ele me disse aquilo. Ele é muito lindo... mas também é pervertido! Para você ter uma noção, ele passou a sua "mão amaldiçoada"em mim 3 vezes só hoje! 3 vezes! Tem noção? E é claro, eu bati nele! Pelo menos as aulas de judô serviram para alguma coisa! Hu, o papai tinha razão, foi bom eu ter feito essas aulas! Ele simplesmente um dia veio até mim e disse: te coloquei numa escola de artes marciais! Bem, num foi em uma, foi em 5! Mas eu sempre gostei de judô, gostava daqueles kimonos! Cheguei na faixa preta! _

_Bem, mas não era isso que eu estava dizendo, como eu falei, o Miroku passou a mãe em mim e pediu "de novo" (OBS: Matá-lo!) pra mim ter um filho dele! Será que ele não aprende q eu NÃO quero ter um filho com ele? Ainda..._

_Aiai, Sango! O que você está escrevendo? Está certo ele é bonito, mas hentai! Ele é muito hentai! _

_Ai, a K-chan ainda não me ligou... Por que será? Já era para ela ter chego...Ela iria adorar saber das novas! Está correndo boatos que o Inuyasha está terminando com Kikyou! Me parece que ela o traiu ou coisa parecida! Bem, mas por enquanto são só boatos! Espero que sejam verdadeiros! Ela iria até que gostar de saber! Pelo menos eu iria gostar! Ai, vou dormir agora! Beijos!_

Enquanto isso...

Diário da Kagome...

_Oi Di!_

_Meu primeiro dia aqui na França... Tudo bem Paris, onde estou morando é linda! A mansão daqui então... É deslumbrante! Não é tão grande como a de Tókio, mas mesmo assim é linda! Bom, vamos começar a contar meu dia:_

_Eu estava durante horas e horas naquele avião! Confesso uma coisa, odeio aviões! Bem, eu estava lá na boa, do lado da janela ao menos, com uma mulher bem gorda ao meu lado! Normal, ela estava quase ocupando meu banco! Ainda bem que sou magrinha! E comecei a ouvir música! Sinceramente Enya era a única coisa que me acalmava naquela hora! Sinceramente Pax Deorum é uma musica linda (_concordo)_! Bem, ouvindo essa música eu acabei adormecendo durante 2 horas. Eu acordei, sentindo um quentinho no meu ombro direito. _

_Achei estranho né? Quem não acharia? Então olhei pra ele e adivinha? Aquela gorda vomitou em mim! Acho que isso foi uma das coisas mais nojentas que já aconteceu comigo! A aeromoça reparou e começou a agir como uma daquelas pattys nojentas que eu aturava na escola! Enquanto tinha uma crise, a gorda AINDA dormia! Ela chamou a atenção do avião todo! _

_Bem, eu sai da poltrona onde estava e caminhei até o banheiro! Pra minha sorte eu estava com um top por baixo daquela camiseta! Eu fui até tranquei a porta. Tirei a camiseta e por sorte não tinha melecado o top! Comecei a lavar meu braço. Aquela água estava gelada, mas era melhor do que aturar aquele liquido em meu corpo. Foi então que ouvi uma voz:_

"_Atenção senhores passageiros, apertem seus cintos, vamos passar por uma turbulência!"._

_Fiquei assustada, nunca havia passado por uma turbulência na minha vida! Queria sair logo daquele banheiro, que por sinal, estava fedendo com o cheiro do vomito, quando a bendita porta emperra! Ela não abria de jeito nenhum! Eu puxava feito louca, mas ela não abria!_

_A "pequena" movimentação do avião me enjoava muito. Eu caia e toda vez que tentava me levantar eu caia de novo. Uma hora eu consegui me segurar nas paredes e outro balanço me jogou em direção a porta! Em vez de bater de testa e cair, a minha querida amiga porta resolveu abrir! E eu fui com tudo em direção a parede. Para minha alegria, a aeromoça viu e fez mais um escândalo!_

_Foi tão interessante ouvir as pessoas rir de mim! Fingi que nada tinha acontecido e fui me sentar no meu lugar! Novamente uma alegria chegou a mim! A gorda resolveu ocupar meu lugar! Ela estava lá, dormindo com a cabeça apoiada na janela! E sentada em cima do meu cd da Enya! Ela pediu pra morrer! Nessa hora a turbulência não me perturbava mais._

_Dessa vez fui eu quem fez o escândalo! E ela não acordava de jeito nenhum! Umas pessoas tiveram que me ajudar chamando ela (leia-se gritando com ela). Ela finalmente acorda e eu sentei no meu lugar. O resto da viagem foi tranqüilo, exceto pela tempestade que caiu._

_Chegando em Paris, o tempo estava ótimo pelo menos. Sou recebida por um garoto literalmente pulando em cima de mim. Dei de cara no chão. Foi quando ele percebeu que eu não era sua parenta e me pediu desculpas. Como ninguém que eu conheça estava lá, comecei a conversar com ele.Seu nome era Houjo e ele tinha 20 anos. Estava fazendo faculdade de nutrição e medicina aqui! Ele morava antes no Japão, mas conseguiu uma vaga numa faculdade francesa... Ele me pedia desculpas a cada 5 minutos, dizendo que tinha me confundido com sua prima, ela tinha uma aparência igual a minha. E me perguntou umas quinhentas vezes se eu tinha me machucado._

_Foi quando sua prima chegou. Adivinha quem era? AQUELA gorda! Acho que nunca me senti tão ofendida! Ele disse que eu era parecida com ela? Isso me deixou muito irritada. Eu só não parto pra cima dele por que ele disse:_

"_Prima, você precisa cuidar da sua saúde! Você engordou muito, quase não te reconheci! Vou te dar essa receita que tenho aqui de uma dieta excelente pra saúde!"._

_Nossa, como ele se preocupa com a saúde! Exageradamente eu digo! Bom, ele saiu de lá com sua prima e fiquei sozinha esperando durante 2h30! O pior é que não tinha nada pra fazer, já que ela quebrou meu cd!_

_Finalmente minha irmã chegou. Ta certo que eu só reconheci ela quando ela disse meu nome. Ela mudou muito! Nem parecia mais aquela garota de 14 anos que eu conhecia! Agora ela tinha 17 anos! Seu infantil corpo se tornou o de uma mulher. Seus cabelos curtos agora estavam grandes, até a cintura. Tinha a mesma cor de seus olhos e a mesma altura._

_Eu a olhei pra ter certeza de que era a mesma. Logo depois soltei um longo sorriso! Era ela! Muito diferente, mas era. Eu levantei, ela me olhou de um jeito estranho, mas carinhoso e me abraçou. Nós duas começamos a chorar de felicidade. Fazia tanto tempo que não nos víamos!_

_Começamos a pular feito loucas. Fazer o que? Sou louca! Bem, continuando, eu num entendi muito bem o que ela disse de por que ter se atrasado, mas isso não importa! Eu estava mais interessada na paisagem mesmo! Dá para acreditar que ela veio me buscar de limusine? Nossa, que frescura!_

_Bem, ela falou para o motorista levar a gente não sei aonde, só sabia que definitivamente não era em casa! Ela estava no centro... Como eu sei? Bem, tinha uma plaquinha escrito centro lá _(não sei se existe)_! Hehehe! Adivinha para onde a gente foi? Para uma loja de compras! Acho que ela nõ tinha percebi que eu estava cansada!_

_Bom, lá uma das atendentes simpaticíssimas me olhou com uma cara de "o que essa mendiga está fazendo aqui?" e veio nos atender! Bem, a Rin me fez vestir a loja inteira! Eu sei que se usa essa expressão quando se refere a muita coisa, mas eu estou usando essa palavra ao pé da letra! Sim eu experimentei todas as roupas possíveis que coubesse em mim!_

_Ela resolveu ler "apenas" 20 blusinhas, 12 calças jeans, 7 calças de lycra, 8 saias, e 15 vestidos! Ah sim, esqueci de mencionar os sapatos! São também bem básicos! 5 botas (3 delas d ponta), 7 sandálias e 4 tênis! Kami-sama! O que deu na maninha?_

_Ela depois da pequena compra, me levou até uma loja onde tinha muita (muita mesmo) variedade de brincos, pulseiras, colares, anéis, etc.. me fez comprar muitos também! Você deve estar se perguntando? Por que eu deixei? Simples, fui obrigada! Bom, oi com o dinheiro dela mesmo... Ou melhor, de nosso pai!_

_Logo depois, ela resolveu passar em uma loja de lingeries _(não sei como se escreve_)! Dessa vez eu impedi! Gostava das minhas! Tudo bem, consegui escapar! Eu achando que ela finalmente ia me dar um tempo para descansar! Ela resolveu ir num oculista! Me parece que o papai tinha avisado que eu usava óculos e ela me marcou um. Adivinha! Descobri porque as vezes tinha uma pequena dor de cabeça! Eu usava o grau errado! Ou melhor, eu nem precisava dos óculos! Sinceramente fiquei feliz! Odiava usá-los!_

_Para minha "sorte" ela resolveu comprar também mais óculos escuros, ou melhor, de muitas cores! Depois pra completar minha alegria, ela me forçou! Sim, ela me forçou a ir ao cabeleireiro! E obrigou os atendentes a não me deixar ver o que aconteceu com meu cabelo! Veio manicures. Maquiadores, depiladoras! Tudo para me "ajudar"! Após acabar com a sessão beleza, sem ainda me ver, ela me obrigou a me vestir com um vestido preto, com um decote em V e com alguns glitter bordando em forma de flores. Coloquei uma sandália prateada, com acessórios prateados. Bem, meu cabelo estava mais curto, eu podia sentir, so que estavam presos em uma rabo de cavalo bem alto._

_Depois, ela me levou para casa, quando sai na rua, escutei uns assobios! Sabia que não eram para mim, nunca foram! A gente chegou em casa, já eram 20h00! Tchan, tchan, tchan! A minha irmãzinha havia preparado uma festa surpresa para mim, convidando todos seus amigos, visinhos! E entre eles adivinha quem estava? Houjo! Ele é nosso vizinho, dá para acreditar?_

_Ele não me reconheceu! Estranhei! Eu sou reconhecida com a "bruxa" a um km" Foi quando me deparo com aqueles espelhos enormes! Simplesmente enormes mesmo! Eu estava, estava, estava maravilhosa! Eu sei, estou me gabando muito! Mas que estava, eu estava! Aquele vestido ajustou perfeitamente minhas curvas, meu rosto, por incrível que apreça, não parecia, ai estou sem palavras pra dizer! Bem, mas só não gostei muito do fato de estar parecida com a Kikynojo! E estava também mais parecida com a Rin! Definitivamente não estava mais aquele monstro! Sabe, até que essa viajem teve um lado bom! Mas não vejo a hora de voltar para meu país e rever minha amigo! Ops, esqueci de ligar para Sango! Droga, 02h00 da manhã? Melhor ligar depois!_

_Voltando a narrar meu dia! Eu diria que quase todos da alta sociedade que a Rin convidou me cantaram! Ai, não estou acostumada com isso! Fiquei muito vermelha! Que nem uma roupa do Inuyasha... Ai, melhor não falar dele!_

_Mas a única pessoa que me interessava conversar era o Houjo! Eu infelizmente não esqueci do Inuyasha! Droga, estou falando dele de novo! Mas eu gostei dele, como amigo! Bem, a festa foi normal! E aqui estou eu, nesse quarto imenso narrado o que aconteceu hoje! Ai, minha mão ta doendo! Vou dormir agora! Amanhã vou conhecer aqui! Kissus_

Diário da Rin.

_Querido diário..._

_Hoje meu dia foi maravilhoso! Hoje acordei muito bem! Eu estava organizando tudo para a festa da K-chan! Faz tanto tempo que a gente não se vê! Se ao menos ela retornasse todas as minhas ligações para ela! Nossa, nesses três anos ela nunca ligou para mim! Eu tive que ficar aqui, nesse lugar! Ta certo, tem uma vantagem! Se eu não consigo falar com ela, faço compras! Isso é muito patty, mas fazer o que? _

_Eles me deixaram aqui! Ai que ódio! Sozinha! Esqueceram de mim! Azar o deles, gastei e muito o dinheiro! Vingança! Pera ai, essa não sou eu! Que estou dizendo? Vingança? Só posso estar maluca! Deve ser insolação! Aff, como andei hoje!_

_Bem, continuando minha vida, eu tive que organizar sozinha a festa da K-chan! Tinha que me arrumar muito! Afinal, pelo o que me lembro, ele era bem perfeccionista! Eu me lembro como ela era bonitinha quando era pequena! Deve estar muito agora! Se nossa mãe resolveu ser uma "boa-mãe"! Ela sinceramente nunca se importou muito com ela! Acho que sempre pensou que eu era a guardiã da Shikon no tama..._

_Ela me tratava muito bem até um dia que eu tive que vir para cá! Fui o tipo de voluntária forçada! Tinha que aperfeiçoar as minhas técnicas por um ano! Mas, no dia do aeroporto quando a mamãe me mandou segurar a jóia não aconteceu nada! E desde aquele dia estou aqui! Passou-se 3 anos! Era para eu ficar só 1! Que ódio que me deu!_

_Mas tudo bem, me superou! Agora será que a K-chan foi "mimada" pela mamãe, por eu não ser a guardiã? Ou será que desistiu de pensar que nessa geração teria uma? Ai, ai! Sei lá!_

_A gente basicamente passou o dia inteiro juntas e eu não perguntei nada! Eu pergunto amanhã! Acho que ela não gostou muito do que fiz com ela hoje por sinal! Eu estava achando que ela seria daquelas modelos que se vestem super bem, pattys irritantes que nem as da minhas escola! Mas não! Ela estava totalmente bagunçada!_

_Ta certo, eu tive meio que uma decepção ao encontrá-la daquele jeito! E sua roupa estava totalmente amassada! Parecia que alguém pulou em cima dela! E ainda estava segurando uma blusa molhada com um cheiro estranho! Bom, como eu tinha que levar a k-chan produzida para festa, aproveitei e ajudei no visual dela! Aqueles membros ridículos da nossa saciedade não aceitam qualquer falha nas garotas! Ai como isso me irrita!_

_As pessoas têm que estar impecáveis! Se não todos vão falar mal dela! Bom, e quando eu vi, não queria que ela passasse por ridícula né? É obrigação de irmã fazer isso! Bom, tratei de fazer umas compras também! Ela precisava estar boa o suficiente! E consegui deixa-la linda! Um monte de garotos du em cima dela essa noite! _

_Parece-me que ela só se interessou pelo nosso vizinho Houjo! Deu a impressão de que eles se conheciam! E de que ele tem "precipício" (tem uma queda) por ela! Ou será que é só minha impressão?_

_Bem, ele me parece que está fazendo uma faculdade de medicina e nutrição aqui! Sua prima chegou hoje também do Japão... Coitada, ela vai ser zoada por toda a sociedade pelas roupas de hoje! Será que ela conhecia a K-chan? Talvez estivessem no mesmo vôo! Hum, talvez não! Eu cheguei, por sinal muito atrasada por causa de uns problemas na festa, no aeroporto e acho que só tinha ela do vôo! _

_Espero que ela não tenha esperado muito! Nossa, definitivamente os ocultistas ou não são muito bons lá no Japão, ou tem uma preguiça pra consultar! Dá para acreditar que eles fizeram a mana usar óculos sem precisar? Um absurdo! Ainda bem que, depois de muito tempo s em nos falar, o papai me ligou avisando como ela era!_

_Um sexto sentido me disse que seria bom levá-la para um oftalmologista! Estava certa!_

_Ai, ai! Estou com sono! A festa foi legal, mas ainda sim enjoativa! Tchau!_

Diário da Kikyou...

_Ai di! Você não tem noção do horror que aconteceu comigo hoje! Dá para acreditar que passaram um boato de que eu tinha terminado com o Inuyasha? Ai, eu A-C-A-B-O com a vida da pessoa que comentou isso! E tenho meus informantes!_

_Ta, eu sei, você deve estar perguntando porque eu terminei com ele né? Pois vou te contar um segredo! Ele que terminou comigo! Dá para acreditar?Ele, terminando comigo? Que horror!_

_Como? Sabe o naraku? Aquele gostoso que eu te falei? Então, ele veio até aqui em casa! Trazendo um buquê de rosas pretas! Eu sei que não é nem um pouco românticas mais tudo bem! E também uns bombons de cerveja _(ta, eu sei que possivelmente não existe, mas quis colocá-los_)! Nossa, eles são magníficos! Ai a gente subiu no meu quarto! E ele começou a falar palavras românticas pra mim! E de repente percebo que estou sem roupa! E ele estava me comendo viva! Como eu AMO está sensação! Depois a gente se deitou na cama e eu subi em cima dele _(eu não vou por nada hentai como disse, só vou por (...), vocês e suas mentes pensem como foi!) _e (...) Foi simplesmente maravilhoso! _

_Não dá nem para descreve como foi! Humpf! O inuyasha nunca quis transar comigo! Então eu fiz isso com ele! Mas, tudo que é bom tem um fim né? O inuyasha resolveu aparecer! Falou umas bobagens ai que eu nem percebi_

_Eu estava achando que era uma daquelas ridículas das empregadas! Eu mandei ela entrar dã! É obvio que se estava espionando! Ai quando ela entrou percebi que era o Inu! Há, eu só entendi quando ele disse que a gente estava terminando! Hum, mas pouco me improtava, eu estava no limite do meu prazer e não iria parar naquele momento né? Nunca, em toas as minhas vezes eu parei! Teve uma vez que minha mãe e meu pai chegaram enquanto eu estava com algum cara!_

_Ai, não me lembro o nome! Ah, isso nunca importou antes! Bom, continuando, e eles chegaram! Ai eu continuei, enquanto eles estavam assistindo! Sabe, queriam pegar umas dicas! Ai, eles resolveram fazer um pouco no meu quarto também! Nossa, foi muito bom!_

_E também, no outro dia, eu, um homem qualquer e uns casais que eu nunca tinha visto, a não ser em uma daquelas festas legais estávamos aqui no quarto! Ai apagamos a luz e começamos a fazer amor! Foi muito bom! A gente resolveu fazer umas trocas de parceiro também! Foi outro dia divertido _(VACA, VAGABUNDA! TRAIÇOEIRA! RIDICULA! Ops, melhor parar de falar!).

_Bem, mas não era disse que eu tava falando! Eu consigo voltar com o Inu! Ele só está bravo! Daqui um tempo passa e eu o reconquisto!_

_Ah, você não sabe da melhor! A k-fona foi embora do nosso colégio! Isso eh motivo para festa! Fale serio, acho que não agüentou o desprezo do Inuyasha! Que triste né? Huahauahaua! Bem feito isso sim!_

_É bom que ela não volte nunca mais! Humpf! Ela escapou de ser mais humilhada hoje! Há, ela deixou sua amiga sango com o Miroku! Háháhá! Os dois se merecem!_

_Ai, ai, vou parar d escreve di! Não quero que minhas lindas mãozinhas fiquem doloridas! Ainda tenho que me fazer minha mascara e me preparar para a lipo de amanhã! Humpf! Todos acham que eu sou magra assim naturalmente! Dá para acreditar? Idiotas! Beijos!_

Blog Pessoal do Inuyasha...

_Hoje meu dia foi insuportável! Tomara que pelo menos a Kikyou (a partir de agora não a chamarei de Kiky-chan) não venha me irritar querendo que eu volte! Quem ela pensa que é para me chifrar? E ainda continuar seus atos obscenos na minha frente?_

_Ela não vale nem meia moeda! E eu ainda a defendi quando a k-chan (pera ai, o que eu a chamei?), bem, como dizia, eu a defendi da Kagome quando ela estava zoando!_

_Por falar nela, ela foi embora, para a França! Eu não tive tempo de me despedir... O sesshoumaru teve todo o tempo! Ainda recebeu um beijo no rosto! Grrrr! Ele ainda faz a questão de dizer que ela leh deu um beijo de despedida!_

_Mas, por que estou pensando nela afinal?_

_Bah... Vou ficar por aqui mesmo.Adeus..._

No dia seguinte...

Sango estava na entrada da escola, caminhando pelo pátio para chear em seu armário...

**San: **K-chan ainda não me ligou... Ai, ai! Bom, pelo menos não tenho que aturar o Miroku – falou aliviada, enquanto parava para arrumar o cabelo.

**Mir: **Sangozinha! Sangozinha! – gritava, enquanto corria em sua direção, acenando para ela.

**San:** "Eu e minha boca!" – pensou - E nunca, escutou bem? NUNCA me chame de novo de Sangozinha! – disse com um tom autoritário e amedrontador, apontando o dedo em sua direção.

**Mir:** Ta, ta... Ta bom! – falou amedrontado - Que bom que eu te encontrei Sango! Você não sabe da última! – disse ele enquanto caminhava com ela em direção do armário.

**San:** Houshi... O que você quer comigo?

**Mir:** Me parece que realmente eles terminaram!

**San:** Quem?

**Mir:** A kikyou e o Inuyasha!

Sango não deixou de dar um sorriso. Sim...Eles haviam terminado! Isso é bom! Finalmente!

**San:** "Pena que ela não esta aqui" – pensou. – "A K-chan com certeza ficaria muito contente."

Foi quando sentiu uma mão tocando uma parte nem um pouco agradável de seu corpo. Sentiu um arrepio subir por seu corpo, mas logo depois seu sangue ferveu. Como ele ousou tocar-lhe?

Miroku conversava com Sango, quando sua mão foi levantando, e parou em uma das partes que, mas adorava nas garotas. Especialmente em sua amiga. Ele pensou que ela fosse o bater, mas simplesmente ala lhe disse em uma voz amedrontadora e fria:

**San:** Tire suas mãos daí!

**Miroku:** Glup! Que bom que vocÊ não vai me bater Sangozinha! – falou aliviado enquanto ela andava irritada.

Ela parou. Ele arregalou os olhos. Ela se virou. Ele pensou em fugir. Um tapa.

PAFT!

Depois a garota saiu irritada murmurando algo como: "ele não aprende". E ele disse algo como "Itai! Isso doeu!" enquanto massageava sua face.

Enquanto isso...

**Ses:** Vamos, ou vamos nos atrasar! – berrava

**Inu:** Cala boca!

**Ses:** Você está mal humorado desde que a Kagome foi embora – brincou – Ai que triste né, você não recebeu um beijo de despediu que nem eu!

**Inu:** O que? – estava enciumado.

**Inu:** Você não tem nada a ver com isso! Pronto, vamos. – disse pulando no Porsche 911 Turbo S Cabriolet preto com detalhes em forma de fogo prateado do seu 'amado' meu irmão para provoca-lo.

**Ses:** Grrr...

Mas inuyasha não dá bola. Simplesmente coloca o pé (naquela parte da onde tem o porta Luvas q eu num sei o nome) no carro, deixando o sesshoumaru mais bravo ainda.

**Ses:** Tire seus pés imundos daí! Ou você vai a pé!

**Inu:** Qual é? Eu ainda não ganehi meu carro! Enntão vou ter que ir no seu!

**Ses:** Então, quando você ganhar eu vou fazer questão de colocar meus pés, cheios de lama, depois de um dia chuvoso no seu banco!

**Inu:** Feh!

Sesshoumaru, então liga na radio e começa a tocar uma musica...:

_Lonely im Mr. Lonely,_

_I have nobody,_

_To call my owwnnn_

_Im so lonely, im mr. Lonely_

_I have nobody,_

_To call my owwnnn_

_Im so lonely,_

(Solitário, eu sou o Sr.Solitário, 

Eu não tenho ninguém 

para mim 

Solitário, eu sou o Sr.Solitário, 

Eu não tenho ninguém 

para mim 

Eu estou tão solitário)

Essa música… Ela parecia ter algo que lhe assemelhava a sua vida… Mas o que? Iria escuta-la com atenção…

_Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there you know got to have one _

_good girl whose always been there like ya_

_Know took all the bullshit then one day she cant take it no more and decides to _

_leave_

(Yo, essa vai para todos os meus amigos por aí 

você sabe, tem uma boa garota que sempre te apoiou 

tipo, você sabe, suportou todas as besteiras, 

então, um dia ela não aguenta mais e decidi ir embora )

Sim... Essa música falava de sua vida... Sua vida nesse momento... Sua vida desde que sua namorada o traiu...

_I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, _

_could sworn I was dreaming, for her I was_

_Feening, so I had take a little ride, back tracking ova these few years, trying a _

_figure out what I do to make it go bad, 'cuz_

_Ever since my girl left me, my whole life came crashing_

(Eu acordei no meio da noite 

e notei que a minha garota não estava do meu lado, 

podia jurar que estava sonhando, 

então eu tive que pensar nos anos passados, 

tentando imaginar o que eu fiz para isso ter dado errado, 

porque desde que a minha garota me deixou, 

toda minha vida se tornou um caos )

Desde aquele momento, sal vida havia se transformado em um caos... Sem ela, sem ninguém...Sem Kagome, sem Kikyou... Sem amigos... Poderia confiar e alguém nesse momento? Com quem iria acordar sabendo que estaria só?

**Refrão**

_**Im so lonely (so lonely),**_

_**Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)**_

_**I have nobody (I have nobody)**_

_**To call my own (to call my own) girl**_

_**Im so lonely (so lonely)**_

_**Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)**_

_**I have nobody (I have nobody)**_

_**To call my own (to call my own) girl**_

**Solitário (tão solitário), **

**Eu sou o Sr.Solitário (Sr.Solitário), **

**Eu não tenho ninguém (Eu não tenho ninguém) **

**para mim (para chamar de minha) **

**Solitário (tão solitário), **

**Eu sou o Sr.Solitário (Sr.Solitário), **

**Eu não tenho ninguém (Eu não tenho ninguém) **

**para mim (para chamar de minha) **

****

Inuyasha começou a pensar que de agora em diante seria solitário, sem ninguém... Kikyou o havia deixado. Kagome havia ido embora… Não tinha mais amigos. Não podia contar com seu irmão. Como dizia a musica, era o Sr. Solitário…

_Can't belive I had a girl like you and I just let you walk right out my life, after _

_all I put you true you still stuck running stay by my side_

_Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke ur heart, baby _

_you were a good girl and I had no right, I_

_Really wanna make things right, cuz without you in my life girl_

(Não posso acreditar que eu tinha uma garota como você, 

e eu simplismente a deixei sair da minha vida, 

depois de tudo o que eu te fiz passar, 

você ainda ficou do meu lado, 

o que realmente me machuca é que eu quebrei seu coração, 

amor, você era uma boa garota e eu não tinha o direito, 

Eu realmente quero fazer as coisas certas, 

pois sem você em minha vida, garota, é tão... )

Sim... Ele havia deixado Kagome sair de sua vida. Havia perdido ela para sempre? Será que um dia iria perdoá-lo por tudo o que fez? Depois de quebrar o seu coração puro...

**Refrão**

_Been all about the world ain't never met a girl that can take the things that _

_you been through_

_Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I _

_would be out chasing u_

_Cuz aint nowhere in the globe id rather be, aint noone in the globe id rather _

_see then the girl of my dreams that made me_

_Be so happy but now so lonely_

(Estive no mundo inteiro 

nunca conheci uma menina que pode suportar 

as coisas que você passou 

Nunca pensei que esse dia poderia chegar, 

você levantaria e fugiria 

e eu estaria perseguindo você 

Pois eu não quero estar em nenhuma parte do mundo, 

e não há ninguém no mundo que eu quero ver 

além da garota dos meus sonhos que me fez tão feliz, 

mas agora eu estou tão solitário )

Talvez nunca... Mas...Que sentimento era aquele? Era diferente de tudo o que já sentiu na vida... Estava sozinho, só com ela em sua mente... Havia esquecido Kikyou, que nunca deve tê-lo amado como seu Kagome... Sim, sua Kagome... Queria estar com ela nesse momento! Como estaria se sentindo agora? Solitária também?

**Refrão**

_Never thought that would be alone, I didn't hope you'd be gone this long, I jus _

_want you to call my phone, so stop playing girl and_

_Come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me _

_and you to work it out, I never wished I'd ever_

_Hurt my baby, and its driving me crazy cuz..._

(Nunca pensei que eu estaria sozinho, 

eu não esperava que você pudesse partir, 

Eu apenas quero que você me ligue, 

então pare de brincar garota 

e volte para casa(volte para casa), 

garota, não era minha intenção gritar, 

eu quero que a gente dê certo, 

Eu nunca desejei machucar meu amor, e 

isso está me deixando maluco pois... )

É... Realmente nunca pensou que um dia ficaria sozinho... Podia pensar para todos menos para ele... Sempre tão conhecido... Julgando as pessoas pela aparência! E o interior? O que ele pensou sobre isso? Ele sempre via a aparência... nunca o coração... Agora estava sozinho... Sem ninguém, sem Kagome... Quando ela iria voltar? Quando voltaria para ele? Algum dia? Só o futuro diria...

**Refrão**

Essa musica o fez pensar... Uma lágrima pequenina caiu de seu rosto. Mas logo tratou de limpá-la! Inuyasha nunca iria admitir que choraria...

Estava sozinho... Sabia disso, o coração estava partido... Por que justo agora que terminou com Kikyou ela tinha que partir? Por que a vida foi tão cruel com ele...?

Agora que sabia que não amava sua ex, estava agora, solitário...

Continua...

* * *

**Oie! O que acharam desse capitulo? Ta certo, eu sei que disse (er... eu disse?) que faria ela voltar esse capítulo... mas sabe, eu acabei me empolgando (Como sempre) e achei essa música! Alguém leu a tradução? **

**Ou melhor, alguém lê as letras das musicas alem de mim? E alguém lê as notas das autoras alem de mim?**

**Alguém já escutou essa música? Ela é tão triste... Eu acho!**

**Bem, não tenho muita idéia do que colocar no comentário da autora, então viu responder os comentários! Na qual estou muito feliz! Vocês não têm noção! Cheguei a 62 reviews com o 5 capitulo! Estou tão honrada! -**

**Bem, e no capitulo 5 recebi 18! Alegria de mais para mim!**

**Bellynha: **Oi maninha! Você foi a primeira a comentar no capítulo 5 sabia? Hehehe é, acho que foi bom ela ir para França, por que assim o Inuyasha sentiria saudades, mas foi ruim por que ela vai ficar longe da onde nasceu, sua amiga... Com certeza vai ficar melhor quando ela voltar! Eu tentei fazer isso nesse capitulo, mas num deu XD! Bom, mas pelo menos eu farei o possível pra ela voltar no próximo capitulo! Ela só vai ficar um ano! Vou fazer assim, por exemplo: 3 meses depois... Entendeu? A eu já to melhorando pelo fato da Athena ter morrido (minha cadela)... Kissus!

**Ju-Sng: **Que bom que você amou esse capitulo ! Fico feliz! É, ele é mio triste... Huhuaha, o que vai dar nele? Hum... vou ser malvada: Não vou contar... Huhauahau risada maléfica! É, a Kagome na França vai melhorar o visual (acho que deu pra perceber nesse capitulo né?) E possivelmente vai ter um namorado! Adivinha quem? Tchan, tchan, tchan: O Houjo! Hehehe, Como eu posso fazer para ele se declarar? Ai,ai, vou ter que pensar nisso! Er... Acho que demorei um pouco pra postar esse capítulo né? Hihihi! Espero postar o outro mais rápido! Kissus

**Sango-Web: **Nossa, você realmente me deixou muito feliz com sua descrição! Me deixou assim : - hehehe! E pode ficar tranqüila, você não é uma fã desalmada! Eu sou uma escritora desalmada por não postar rápido os novos capítulos! Se bem que tenho uma desculpa! Eu não tinha nada pronto quando comecei essa fic! Só sabia que ela iria pra França! Os fatos vão rolando conforme minha criatividade mandar! Você acha que eu seria uma boa escritora de hentai o.O ? Nunca pensei nisso! Quem sabe um dia eu escreva algo assim! Num sei quando ' hihihi! Huhauahu, o Inu realmente ficou com a cara no chão! Bem, pelo menos ele terminou com a Kikynojo! É, o Miroku foi bem preconceituoso com a K-chan! Mas depois, bem... Depois ele vai BABAR por ela! Hauahauaha! E com certeza vai fazer uso de sua mão amaldiçoada! Kissus!

**CyberTamis: **Você gostou desse capítulo? Legal Eu to muito bem Esse capitulo num teve 24 paginas... Teve 27 " ! Acho que exagerei né? Er... eu também penso a mesma coisa quando se trata DAQUILO! Mas, eu tive que colocar né, se não ele não iria terminar com ela! Eu me senti muito constrangida quando postei esse capitulo por causa daquilo! Eu não curo muito essas coisas sabe... E esse "obs" tem importância sim! Como você mesmo disse, não há coisa melhor do que teatro! Uhu! Eu amo! Onde você faz? Na escola ou tem algum lugar para isso? Eu faço na escola mesmo! Olha só que honra: Meu grupo de teatro foi convidado para apresentar no festival de inverno da minha cidade! Que honra né? Depois teve um coquetel pra gente ganhar um certificado! Fiquei tão feliz! E na peça que eu fiz ( foi mais ou menos assim, era uma peça dividida em varias pecinhas) eu fui a principal... e a vilã! Sabe o chamado? Então, foi uma versão cômica dele! Eu fiz a Samara! Foi bem legal Eu matei um monte de gente! Mas teve um lado ruim, pra deixar meu cabelo parecido com o dela, eu tive que fazer uma chapinha e depois jogar água! Dá muita dó! Mas, tudo pelo teatro -! Kissus!

**Algum ser:** Você achou ele bom ! Que legal Fico feliz com isso ! Ah sim... Estou honrada em ser sua idola! Eu também sou sua fã viu? Adoro suas fics! Beijos!

**Nana-PaesLeme: **E é! Com certeza! É muito estranho você estar fazendo alguam coisa e de repente se lembra que sonhou exatamente com o que está fazendo! Bem, nesse capitulo, como deu pra reparar, ela não volta! Eu farei o possível para fazê-la voltar no próximo capitulo! Mas talvez num de certo... Mas pelo menos no aeroporto eu quero que ela esteje! E de preferência no de Tókio! Você gosta do jeito q eu escrevo momento happy Huhauahau, você gosta da pose de patty burra? Que bom! Huahauahu, como você acha que é? Eu gosto de fazer usar muitos detalhes! Acho que fica legal! O que achou da transformação? Eu não usei muita coisa pra defini-la, por que pretende definir MUITO mais quando ela chegar em Tókio de novo! Ai valeu pelas idéias do carro! Eu vou por uma delas para o Inu quando ele ganhar o seu! O do Sesshoumaru é aquele (que eu esqueci o nome)! Num seis e você já viu, mas eu vi no site do porsche e achei lindo! Daí eu coloquei! Valeu mesmo pelas dicas! Huahuaahu, você gosta das expectativas então? Huhauahu... acho que nesse eu não coloquei muita né? É, eu fico inventando as coisas da fic! Num tinha muita coisa quando eu a comecei! Só sabia que ela ia pra França! Essas coisas até o 5 capitulo... Ta certo que as coisas com a mãe dela, e com o Sesshy eu inventei... Hehehe! É, eu num curto muito coisas hentais! Eu nunca pensei em escrever coisas hentais! Ler... quase nunca! Só que nessew fic eu tive que por ' Beijos!

**Lou fm: **É... ela agora ta na França! Hehehe, concordo! Já era tempo de pensar nela um pouco! Finalmente deixou a Kikynojo! NEM MORTA eu dexou o sesshy sozinho! Ele é o meu personagem favorito! Ele vai ficar com a Rin! Eles são tão fofos! Meu casal favorito! É, grandes descobertas, grandes traições! Mas a Kikyou é uma vaca! E eu ODEIO ela, então gosto de ver ela se dando mal! Beijos!

**Cangica: **Oie! Você está gostando? Que bom! Fico muito feliz com isso! Adoro receber reviews! Quem não gosta? Espero que continue gostando da minha fic! Beijos

**MitZrael Girl:** É! Demorei muito pra fazer o outro capitulo! Mas não tanto como para esse! Hihihhi '! Pra, falar a verdade, sou mesmo preguiçosa ¬¬! Você achou esse capitulo bom? Que legal! 'Brigado! Huhhuahau, você gosotu da parte que a Kikynojo é descoberta? Que bom! Você gosta de hentai? Nossa, muito obrigado pelas dicas do carro! Eu tenho que ver qual eu vou colocar depois! Não sei se você conhece a que eu coloquei por Sesshy? Eu encontrei no site do Porsche! Se der, dá uma olhada nele depois! Ele é maravilhoso - Um sonho de consumo! Eu vi esse que você me falou, e pretendo colocar algum pro Inu mesmo! Você também ama o SESSHY e a RIN? Huhuahua, você vai ver logo o Inu se jogar nos pés da K-chan! E ele não vai ser o único! O miroku com certeza vai se jogar também, o Kouga (me lembrando da ayame)! Brigado pelo comentário! Kissus para você também!

**Duda higurashi: **vou fazer uso de sua idéia viu? Já coloquei ele! Acho que você já viu " ! Huahuahu, normal esquecer as coisas! Eu esqueço com muita facilidade ¬¬! Por exemplo, antes de ler o novo capitulo da fic, eu sempre vejo o penúltimo capitulo para lembrar do que aconteceu antes! Por isso eu gosto de por aquele resuminho irritante no começo da fic! Ai a pessoa não se perde tanto! E coloco a ultima ou ultimas frases do capitulo anterior também! Espero que esteja gostando! Beijos!

**Lyla Higurashi: **Oi! Que bom que gostou do Inu ter sentido falta da K-chan! Era o mínimo né? Afinal, depois dele ter tratado ela daquele jeito, era o certo a fazer! Agora ele vai ficar com o coração solitário! Você leu a tradução da letra? Retrata mais ou menos o que ele tava sentindo! Bem, eu demorei um pouco pra fazer esse capitulo né? Sabe como é! Às vezes tenho falta de Imaginação! E to fazendo as coisas por improviso também! Beijos!

**Aline Cristina: **Oi! Você gostou da parte que o Inu descobriu que Kikyou o traia? Bem, tem o lado bom né? Assim ele fica livre e termina com a barrenta! Mas o lado ruim é que é hentai... Eu não curto muitas coisas hentais sabe... Mas às vezes, leio quando tem nas fics que eu estou vendo! Você gosta desse tipo de coisa? Bem, eu acho que demorei um pouquinho para postar esse capitulo né? Mas não ter imaginação as vezes complica! Espero que continue lendo! Beijos

**Kassie Selene Black: **Oi maninha! Tudo bem com você? Eu to ótima! Que bom que você está gostando da minha fic (ou é só um jeito de me fazer me sentir melhor)! É muito bom receber os comentários da família ! Hehehe, então você não sabia que eu escrevia fics? Que bom que agora sabe! Espero que você apareça mais vezes aqui viu? Beijos! Também te adoro mana!

**Daji-chan: **Huhauahua, a Kikynojo realmente é uma vaca (odeio ela)! E com o Naraku é pior! Se bem que eu gostei de uma que ela fez você sabe o que com a Kagura! Adorei aquilo! Recebeu o que mereceu! É, o sesshy ta muito kawaii! Fala serio, ele não é perfeito? Magnífico? Um deus grego? Bem, como tava na minha fic, a mãe da k-chan só fez isso pro bem dela... E estou pensando em fazer disso um modo para ela ter um certo interesse! Eu pretendo fazer que no futuro elas se acertem... ou ela vai acabar morrendo! Isso eu to em duvida ainda! Será que seria melhor se a mãe da K-chan morresse ou ficaria melhor se acabassem se perdoando? Nossa, realmente eu também odeio gente falsa! Tenho pavor às falsas em pessoa! A Ayame ficou muito falsa nesse fic, mas eu tava pensando em fazer ela ter sido assim por causa de uns motivos... O que você acha? Eu deveria fazê-la falsa mesmo ou ter um motivo pra ser assim? Huahau, que bom que gostou do Kohaku fazendo papel de pentelho! Eu me inspirei no meu irmão... que é 1000 vezes pior! Aff... Dividir o quarto com irmão é o pior! Eu também tive quando tava arrumando a casa! Foi terrível! Ai, quero ler sua fic! Huhauaha, então está louca pra ver a vingança, doce vingança da Kagome? Huhauaha, que bom! É, todos vão se surpreender com a riqueza e a beleza da Kagome! Principalmente a Kikyou! E a Rin... Ai, ai, a Rin... Não, ela não é uma patty! Ela pode ser fanática por compras (como eu que amo gastar), mas ela não é uma patty! Seria sofrimento demais para a K-chan se fosse! E o sesshy! Meu, ele é TUDO! Um deus, a perfeição! Dá tanta dó dele ser um anime né? Queria que fosse humano para ser SÓ meu! Com certeza ele também é meu personagem favorito! E como não seria né? Ele vai ficar com a Rin! Fala serio, eles não fazem um par perfeito? Eles são tão kawaiis! Espero que esteja gostando! Beijos!

**SraKouga: **Oi! Eu fui sim para o NR! E fala serio, lá é tudo de bom? Eu fui no NR1 e você? E nesse ano eu vou para o 2 como viagem de formatura da escola da 8ª Serie! Respondendo suas perguntas: Moro em Bragança Paulista, SP! Tenho 14 anos! Faço 15 no dia 07/11! Sou alta, tenho olhos azuis escuro, cabelo castanho escuro e bem comprido, quase chega na cintura. Gosto de J-pop, J-rock, Pop, Pop-Rock, Rock, Clássica... Hum, não pratico nenhum esporte no momento, mas já fiz judô, ballet, já desfilei... Adoro fazer poesias! Elas já saíram em jornal (da escola mesmo) e em um livro! Também já sai no jornal como uma das crianças mais bonitas de uma promoção que teve... Adoro (sou viciada em sorvete)! Amo lasanha, chocolate, yakisoba! Sou até que uma boa aluna! Tiro notas boas! Tenho uma cadela chamada Pituca (que meu irmão deu o nome)...Bem... Quanto ao meu irmão...Ele se chama José Júlio é mais novo, tem 13 anos! Agora, quanto a ele ser bonito...Como poderia dizer? Na minha opinião NÃO! Mas, todas as irmãs dizem isso! Eu vou dar a descrição dele para você! Todos dizem que ele é lindo gosto não se discute! Se lamenta...: Olhos azuis esverdeado, cabelo castanho escuro e grande (não muito grande, mas o suficiente para não fazer topete), ele é baixinho (ele odeia isso)! Bem, você não deve estar tão necessitada como eu! To muito sozinha...Ai, você me alegra tanto! Obrigada por dizer que minha fic ta boa! Fico tão honrada! Eu falo que está ruim por que tenho uma mania de NÃO valorizar o que eu faço! Por exemplo, eu tirei a nota MAXIMA na escola em Geografia, mas mesmo assim estou triste com isso! É que é assim, na minha escola tem simulado! E se você acertar 60 das questões, ganha 0,5 ponto em cada matéria que o compõe! E eu passei (já fiz 2 vezes, e passei as duas), ou seja, eu só tirei 10 por causa do simulado! Se não eu iria ficar com 9,5! Bem, nesse capitulo a K-chan não voltou como deu pra perceber, mas eu pretendo fazer ela voltar no próximo capitulo! Nem que ela só esteja no aeroporto! De Tókio é claro! Nossa, essa peça deve ser bem cômica! A minha que eu vou fazer é uma de Shakespeare: "tudo bem quando acaba bem". Sinceramente ela é um saco! Não sei se você conhece, é assim: A Helena (personagem principal) é filha de um médico, amigo do rei da França que morreu! Ela acabou indo morar com uma viúva que tem um filho chamado Betram! Ela se apaixona por ele, mas o mesmo não quer saber dela! O rei acaba adoecendo, e a garota o ajuda. Como recompensa, ela pede que casasse com qualquer um que escolher! Adivinha quem ela escolhe? Betram! Mas ele diz numa carta que só se casaria com ela se ela tivesse um filho dele e parte para a guerra... Bem, daí vai acontecendo as coisas! Tem um pervo na peça! Eu diria, tem um Miroku na peça! Ele fica discutindo sobre virgindade! Da para acreditar? Ah, que bom que você está começando a resolver sua vida amorosa! Ele faz faculdade? Em que serie você ta? É, realmente você não desiste fácil! O seu ex-amor não pode reclamar! Tentar você tentou! Se não deu certo, pronto... Acabou! Agora é sua vez de ser feliz! E eu te desejo muita sorte nisso! Beijos e manda um pro Kouga!

**Pisces Amanda-chan: **Pelo jeito você é uma Kikyou-lovers! Bem, eu sei que vou judiar dela nessa fic, mas ela também judiou da Kagome! É mio que uma vingança! Olha, não que eu tenha algo totalmente contra a Kikyou, mas sinceramente ela não é minha personagem favorita! Eu gosto mais da Kagome! A outra morreu! Bom, mas como você mesmo disse, gosto não se discute (se lamenta)! Bom, mas como você também quer, eles não vão ficar juntos (só espero que você não me mate com o que irei fazer com ela)! Eu vou deixar o Inu com a K-chan! Os casais são Inu-Kag, Sesshy-Rin e San-Mir... Eu to pretendendo fazer Kou-Aya! Mas não tenho idéia para esses dois! (calma ai, to tendo uma agora)! Eu vou por o exercito dos sete! Mas acho que só vai ser o Bankotsu (lindo), o Kakotsu (eu adoro ele) e o Renkotsu! Mas gostei da Idéia que você deu! Seria legal eles como rivais! Mas eu tava pensando eu deixar a K-chan como rival do grupo da Kikyou... E eles como bandidos! Mas vou pensar no que você disse! Que bom que você ta gostando da fic! Eu dou uma passadinha na sua sim! Beijos!

**Naru Selene: **Oie! Não, eu não to escrevendo hentai! Aquilo foi só para o Inuyasha terminar com a Kikyou mesmo! Eu não gosto de coisas hentais! Só coloquei por causa daquilo mesmo! Que bom que você está gostando viu? Obrigado pelos comentários! Beijos!

**mid-cat: **o.O! Bem, entendi o que você quis dizer! Ah, não se preocupe! Eu entendo o erro! Sabe, eu também sou meio nova aqui! Eu fiquei muito confusa (a ponto de demorar duas horas pra postar um capitulo da minha fic)! Nesse site! Podia ser em varias línguas ele né? Eu to boa em inglês, mas detesto! E odeio usa-lo no meu dia-a-dia! Mas se você quiser, eu posso te ajudar sim! Estou a disposição! Você mora na Holanda? É legal ai? Por que você ta ai? Seus pais foram a trabalho ou você nasceu ai mesmo (não liga não, sou curiosa)! Beijos!

**Gente terminei mais um capitulo! Espero que estejam gostando! Ah sim: Mandem REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**Beijos, **

**Jaque-chan!**


	7. Volta ao lar

**Olá pessoal! Gomen nasai! Gamem nadai pela demora! se escondendo de um... Tomate? Blergh! Eu sei q vocês devem estar com algumas estacas (pera ai, não sou vampira), tochas, pás, facas, revolveres e frutas e legumes podres! Mas tenham dó dessa desnaturada autora!**

**Olha, vocês não podem (ainda) fazer nada comigo! Sabe porque? Por que senão não vou conseguir terminar essa fic desviando de um abacate! Oh tenho um motivo! Sem nenhum ataque contra minha pessoa – aliviada**

**Nossa, eu nunca sei o que colocar aqui! Ah sim! Peço mil perdões pra: Mah Higurashi! Desculpa mesmo! Não foi minha intenção não responder sua review! _Sorry _(Inglês – dã)_, Gomen Nasai _(Japonês né?)_, traurig_ (alemão), desole (Francês), _droevig_ (holandês), _spiacente _(italiano)- OBS: Não sei se está escrito certo, eu apenas usei o tradutor on-line!**

**Ah sim, a propaganda...! Leiam: **Entre o amor e o medo!

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha e cia não me pertencem! A única utilidade desta fic e divertir os leitores e me distrair!_

**Resumo: **_Kikyou e Kagome têm uma briga, e a patricinha, para se vingar, alem de fazê-la tirar zero na prova, conta para toda a escola que ela gosta de seu namorado. A colegial descobre que seus pais iriam mandá-la para França, e no dia do embarque, lhe entregam uma jóia. Inuyasha vê sua namorada traindo com um homem, e termina seu namoro, mas chega tarde demais na despedida da K-chan._ _No aeroporto de Paris, a colegial faz uma amizade. Ela reencontra sua irmã Rin, e ela a deixa bonita para ir numa festa..._

**N/A: **_Ai como sou péssima em resumos! Mas... Tudo bem! Hum... Porque sempre me esqueço o que ia colocar na nota da autora? Tinha alguma coisa pra dizer... Num lembro o que, mas tinha! Ah... Vamos a fic! ouvindo o coro de ALELUIA_

* * *

**No capítulo anterior...**

Estava sozinho... Sabia disso, o coração estava partido... Por que justo agora que terminou com Kikyou ela tinha que partir? Por que a vida foi tão cruel com ele...?

Agora que sabia que não amava sua ex, estava agora, solitário...

**Capítulo 7: Volta ao lar**

Três meses se passaram desde que Kagome chegou. Sim, Rin cumpriu seu objetivo: não deixou que as pessoas da alta sociedade de Paris falassem mal de sua irmã. A colegial estava contente, mas no fundo de seu solitário coração, sentia muita magoa, tristeza, solidão...

Não conseguia conversar com Sango. Estava muito ocupada, tanto pelo seu novo (e primeiro) namorado: Houjo. Ele havia lhe pedido formalmente - com roupa social, buquês de rosas vermelhas, caixa de bombons, anel... De joelhos – acabando com a esperança de muitos pretendentes.

O garoto era correto de mais. Ele até agora não havia lhe dado nenhum beijo, a não ser no rosto, ou seja, ela ainda era "B.V.". Dizia que o primeiro beijo deles seria no casamento. K-chan assustou-se, mal começaram a namorar. Fariam um mês que começaram dentro de dois dias. Ele fazia questão de avisar com exatidão de horas, minutos e segundos toda vez que se encontravam.

A jovem estava praticando muitas coisas, como desenho, dança – de ballet á tango -, e outras atividades mais. Já haviam lhe convidado para ser modelo, mas ela recusou veemente (ta, eu sei, ela é louca... ai que saudades de desfilar... Era tão bom Y.Y). Ela recusou por dois motivos: o primeiro pelo fato de odiar aparecer, coisa que infelizmente acontecia muito desde sua "transformação". A segunda é pelo fato de achar muito fútil o mundo _fashion, _afinal, viver em um mundo onde a aparência era mais importante do que a inteligência para ela era perda de tempo.

Kagome ainda sentia uma magoa no coração pelo que aconteceu na escola...Não via a hora de ter sua doce vingança. E Kikyou seria humilhada publicamente, que nem ela foi... E Inuyasha... Bem... Nele havia um porem... Por mais que pensasse em uma vingança, não teria coragem de executá-la. Por mais que tentasse desistir de seu amor, ele era mais puro e forte do que tudo. Tentava, por meio de Houjo, tirar esse sentimento do peito, mas não era fácil assim.

Ela se sentia falsa. Sim, falsa. Usava o pobre Houjo para esquecer alguém. Usava-o, assim como Kikyou e Ayame usava as pessoas. Sentia-se como uma delas. Tinha nojo de si próprio! Como podia fazer isso com o garoto. Ele sempre lhe trazia flores, chocolates, a levava para parques... E ela o enganava. Não conseguia sentir nada alem de carinho, amizade...

Kagome e Rin estavam andando pelas ruas de Paris...

**Rin:** Nossa K-chan, já faz três meses que você veio pra cá e não me disse uma palavra do que acontecia com você na França...

**Kag:**...

Por mais que a garota estivesse começando a confiar em sua irmã. Ainda não se sentia _à la volonté_ (bem, pelo que eu pesquisei isso é: "à vontade") em confessar seus segredos mais íntimos com ela. Talvez seja pelo fato de ter passado 3 anos fora, ou nunca ter telefonado ou lhe enviado cartas...

As duas continuaram andando, entrando em algumas lojas às vezes... As atendentes sempre lhes atendiam bem, normalmente eram os gerentes, que as viam com a limusine – na qual a colegial odiava. Até que...

**Gerente: **Bom dia senhoritas! – disse com um sorriso no rosto por ver as marcas usadas pelas garotas - Em que posso lhes ser útil?

**Rin:** Eu gostaria de ver alguns vestidos para festas de preferência pretas e em seda pura.

**Gerente:** Claro! Não gostariam de um suco, ou um cafezinho enquanto vêem as roupas? – Sem deixar o sorriso lhe sair do rosto, foi quando viu uma garota vestida com roupas bem largadas (tipo as que a Kagome usava antes) – Ai! Humpf! – e murmurou – gentinha de baixa qualidade.

**Garota: **Er... Eu gostaria de ver algumas calças... – falou para uma das atendentes

**Atendente:** Ai... Sinto muito "queridinha", mas acho que não temos nada de que lhe sirva neste estabelecimento. Gostaria de se retirar, por favor! – com cara de nojo e superioridade.

A garota ficou sem palavras. Viu a mulher que lhe atendia, com a maior cara de pau ir até uma outra mulher que acabava de chegar e lhe atendendo com aquele sorriso falso.

Kagome havia escutado tudo. Ela sabia como a garota se sentia. Já foi tratada muitas vezes assim. Elas lembravam muito Kikyou, com sua "queridinha" e sua arrogância. Como elas podia tratar uma cliente desta maneira? Pareciam se achar superiores, e qualquer um que não chegasse usando uma roupa de marca era na hora, tratado com inferior.

Estava simplesmente abismada! Isso era o cumulo! A garota tem o direito de ser atendida como todos os outros! Ao era por causa da aparência que deviam classificar os outros como bons e mals! Se a aparência fosse importante, o que seria da metade da população que não é?

Detestara estudar sobre a guerra de tróia! A beleza de Helena foi um motivo para guerra. Ela, desejada por muitos! Que absurdo isso! Como alguém podia fazer isso? Guerrear por algo tão... Tão... Tão ridículo!

E aquele trecho da poesia que ouviu de um autor brasileiro: "As feias que me perdoem, mas beleza é fundamental"! Como o autor é cara-de-pau! Se a beleza fosse mesmo importante, ele deveria se suicidar! Ele não é bonito! Definitivamente não é bonito! E ainda consegue escrever isso! Ou é um perfeito idiota ou não tem cérebro! Se tem, não usa!

Por falar em cérebro, a única utilidade que tem para esses atendentes é para classificar o inclassificável! É nessas horas que tinha ódio do ser humano! Eles não se importavam com seu igual! E pior, construíam armas de destruição! Por que em vez disso não constroem algo mais descente como uma maquina benéfica a natureza?

Por que querer tanto o poder? Não serve o que tem? Por que buscam tanto isso? Criam guerra... Alias, qual é o sentido da guerra? Destruir outras pessoas? Ser ambicioso? Acabar com vidas...

Nossa, como os soldados são idiotas! Fala serio! Eles lutam pela ambição de um idiota no poder! Não é nenhum motivo pessoal, apenas de um ser que não tem coração. Um ser vil e desprezível! Um ser que deveria ser rebaixado a pior das coisas!

Como Kagome queria ser um animal qualquer... Um animal racional! Racional... Essa é a palavra que se designa um humano! Mas, do que adianta ter toda essa inteligência se não sabe aproveitá-la para o bom de todos?

Por exemplo, um leão: ele matam quando está com fome e para alimentar sua família. As pessoas não. Incrível não? Como tiveram a capacidade de nomear as pessoas como racional. (nossa, desculpa, acabei dando a minha opinião "nem um pouco" anti-humanista sobre a humanidade né?)

A jovem ficou com raiva. Como podia ter tratado a garota assim? Como um simples animal? Foi então que se pronunciou gritando para Rin, que não presenciara a cena.

**Kag:** RIN! VAMOS EMBORA AGORA DESSE "ESTABELECIMENTO"! EU NÃO FICO NESTE LUGAR NEM MAIS UM MINUTO!

Ela havia conseguido chamar a atenção de todos do lugar, que a observavam com espanto. Alguns pensavam "o que deu nessa garota?"

**Gerente: **Aconteceu algo com você gracinha? – falou fazendo "cafuné" na cabeça dela.

**Kag:** Sim, aconteceu alguma coisa! Aconteceu que eu não fico mais nem um segundo nessa loja!

**Atendente:** Oh, mas porque?

**Kag:** cara de pau... CARA DE PAU! É ISSO QUE VOCÊ É!

**Atendente:** ?

**Kag:** Não faça essa cara de patty burra! Você sabe muito bem do que se trata! Quando ela veio aqui, você a tratou com um ser inferior! Como se ela não fosse digna de entrar neste "estabelecimento" Agora, quando aquela senhora chegou, você atendeu ela sorrindo, como se nada tivesse acontecido!

**Atendente:** Mas...

**Kag:** Você deixou de atender a garota simplesmente por ela ter um gosto de roupa, que alias, eu usava antes sabia? Eu odiava usar essas roupas de gente fresca que nem você! Mas mudei! E você não está dando chance pra ela fazer isso se ela quiser! Essa loja tem um dos piores atendimentos que eu já vi em minha vida!

**Rin:** O que está acontecendo Kagome? – perguntou, chegando agora na conversa.

**Kag:** Rin, vamos embora AGORA! A-GO-RA!

**Rin:** Hã? – Ela olhou para a garota mal atendida e disse – Hari? (alguém assistiu os 4 filmes do Inuyasha? No 1º, uma das servas do menomaru se chama Hari, a outra é Ruri e não me engano)? Você por aqui?

**Kag:** Er... Rin? Você a conhece?

**Rin:** Hai!

**Hana:** Kagome, você não se lembra de mim?

**Kag:** Hããããã...

_Memória da Kagome..._

_**Hou**: Entra Kagome!_

_Kagome entra na casa, ou melhor, mansão de seu namorado. Ele acabara de pedir ela em namoro. Foi quando uma garota tromba com ela._

_**Garota:** Gomen!_

_**Kagome:** o.O_

_**Hou:** Kagome está é minha prima Hari! Hari está é minha namorada Kagome Higurashi!_

_Fim das lembranças da Kagome..._

**Kag:** Ah! Me lembrei! É... De onde vocês se conhecem?

**Rin:** Ah, bem... Isso é uma longa historia...

**Kag:** Vamos sair dessa loja! ¬¬

**Hana:** Hai! Vocês querem passar uma temporada na minha casa de praia? – todas saem rindo

**Gerente:** Você nos fez perder três clientes olhar assassino

**Atendente: **Glup!

_Enquanto isso, em Tókio..._

**Mir:** Então, a senhorita gostaria de ter um fil...

POW!

Sango deu um soco bem "fraco" no jovem hentai

**Inu:** "Ele não aprende" – pensou

Inuyasha havia se tornado muito amigo de Sango e Miroku. Eles haviam começado a conversar depois de um ataque da Kikyou dizendo algumas bobagens como sempre. Sango estava menos brava com o hanyou, mas mesmo assim, às vezes sobrava para ele.

Os jovens sentiam muita falta da Kagome. Eles mandavam muitas cartas e ela não responda nenhuma. Não ligava, não entrava no MSN... Haviam perdido totalmente o contato com a jovem.

Não sabiam que a garota namorava e que sua aparência havia ficado melhor. Talvez não soubessem durante um bom tempo, ou, até ela voltar.

A vida do grupo era bastante agitada. Estavam na época de provas e marcaram de estudarem juntos em um parque. Mas desistiram ao ver o lindo dia. Miroku resolveu praticar seu esporte favorito: pedir as garotas para ter um filho com ele. Sango, como sempre, morria de ciúmes, mas não dizia nada.

Inuyasha percebia que os dois foram feitos um para o outro. Sabia que eles se amavam, mesmo sendo 'cabeças-duras" para não dizer isso a ninguém. Se ao menos alguém tomasse coragem para se declaram, seria tudo mais fácil e todos ficariam juntos.

Menos ele, que continuava sozinho desde que terminou com Kikyou. A jovem atualmente namorava Naraku, irmão do professor Onigumo. Os dois formavam um belo casal, pro assim dizer. Os dois eram hipócritas, traidores, desumanos... Se mereciam. Quem disse que os opostos se atraem? Isso depende muito do caso.

Não sabia como sua ex teve coragem de abandoná-lo. De abandoná-lo por ele.! As pessoas mais espertas pensavam que Naraku era traficante de drogas. Mas não havia nenhum indicio disso. Ele não freqüentava a escola, já era formado. Tinha 25 anos.

Vivia com uma espécie de guarda-costas ao seu lado. Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Kioukotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, que ficou conhecido como Shichinintai, ou exercito dos sete.

Bankotsu era ao líder, um homem alto e forte, com cabelos longos presos em trança. Ele tem uma espada chamada Banryu, na qual, não larga nunca.

Jakotsu é um, como poderia dizer, uma pessoa afeminada. Ele tem um ligeiro "penhasco" por Inuyasha, ele carrega uma espada feita com ossos de cobra (esqueci o nome dela). Como diversão, ele gosta de matar as pessoas, especialmente mulheres.

Renkotsu é o "cérebro" do grupo. Porem, ele é pouco confiável. Ele pode trair sua família por dinheiro. Alias, fez isso, como era muito ambicioso, e vivia em uma família de ladrões, denunciou-os por uma quantia. Ele tem um dom para manipular as pessoas a fazer o que ele quer. Mesmo assim, é o que mais obedece as ordens de seu chefe.

Mukotsu é o mais repulsivo do grupo. E o mais baixo também. Ele é mestre na arte de envenenar. Ele usa um jeito muito amigável de dizer "oi" aos seus adversários jogando-lhes ácidos, venenos, soníferos... Ele não tem sorte com as mulheres, por isso, não poupa nem elas de uma morte lenta com suas poções.

Ginkotsu é um humano que sofreu um grava acidente e sua juventude. Perdeu algumas partes do corpo e por isso, algumas partes de seu corpo são de metal. Ele usa essas partes para esconder armas.

Kyokotsu é o maior do grupo. Ele não é muito inteligente e odeia receber ordem das pessoas. É muito egoísta e fraco. Como armas, ele usa a força da Esfera-corrente e do bruto.

Porem, essas informações são secretas, e apenas o Naraku as conhece.

Naraku é uma pessoa muito ambiciosa. Ninguém entende seus objetivos até que ele já tenha feito um plano de como conseguir conquistar. Ele tem um gosto por peles e adora um animal em especial: o babuíno. Ele é um hanyou – ninguém sabe disso – chefe do trafico de drogas. São poucas as pessoas que sabem disso, pois ele normalmente faz as entregas por meio de seu primo Hakudoushi.

São poucos os que sabem desse lado do Naraku, pois normalmente, na frente dos outros, se porta como um cavalheiro honrado, belo, terno, virtuoso ("onde está a senhora sua mãe?" "Onde está minha mãe?..." Aff... Eu não decorei essa frase de Romeu e Julieta ¬¬ Isso que dá ficar decorando para o teatro...). Ele se torna um exemplo de pessoa. Há uma pessoas, alem de seus "guarda-costas", que sabe disso tudo dele: Kikyou.

Eles se conheceram em uma boate, quando a garota foi convidada por sua amiga Kanna. Lá, ela lhe apresentou Naraku. Os dois beberam muito, e o resto, bem vocês já sabem. Naraku começou a visitá-la todos os dias em sua mansão. Em um desses dias, o namorado de Kikyou, Inuyasha, os encontrou e eles terminarem. Três dias depois começaram um namoro.

_9 meses depois..._

**Rin:** Kagome! Kagome!

**Kag:** O que foi Rin-chan?

As duas haviam se tornado grandes amigas. A colegial voltou a confiar em sua irmã 7 meses atrás depois da garota e eles terem uma pequena discussão. Cada uma falou tudo o que pensavam para a outra, até o fato de não se comunicarem por tanto tempo.

Kagome aprendeu por causa da Rin a dirigir (bem, aqui estou colocando que pode dirigir com 16 e a maioridade ainda é 18 anos)! Ela nunca se interessou muito por isso, talvez seja pelo fato de sempre ter medo disso.

Rin já dirigia na boa! Nunca teve medo e pistas em alta velocidade era a especialidade dela (eu não vou por ela como corredora de pegas, apenas ela gosta de correr com o carro).

**Rin:** Vamos! Ou a gente vai se atrasar para o vôo!

**Kag:** Pera ai! To pondo meus brincos (eu faço isso ¬¬ demoro séculos e nem que chegue atrasada – se bem que começo a me arrumar 3 horas antes de sair – eu tenho que estar com tudo)!

**Rin:** Ai, ai! Maldita hora que a ensinei a se arrumar!

_Dimmmm Dommmm (_que onomatopéia tosca pra a campainha!).

Rin: Quem será que é? – e caminhou ate a enorme porta de madeira branca... – Houjo?

**Hou:** Oi Rin! A K-chan está? – perguntou com uma cara extremamente feliz, segurando um buquê de flores na mão esquerda.

**Rin:** Lá em cima... Pode... – não deu tempo de terminar, pois o garoto subia apressadamente – subir...

Houjo subia apressadamente para o quarto de sua namorada! Já estava acostumado a subir desse jeito a 3 meses (não parece que a Ri se acostumou ¬¬). Chegando ao andar dos quartos bate na porta.

_Toc Toc_ (mais tosco ainda...)

Kagome achou que era a irmão batendo na porta. Toda vez que ela demorava, ou seja, sempre, ela fazia isso. Caminhou lentamente até a porta e disse enraivecida:

**Kag:** Rin, quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir que...

Mas parou de falar quando houjo lhe abraçou e a segurou. Quando percebeu, ele começava a girá-la apenas teve tempo de gritar de susto.

**Hou:** Bom dia rainha!

**Kag:** Bom dia monarca!

**Hou:** Monarca não!

**Kag:** Nem rainha tão pouco!

**Hou:** (estava a meditar sobre a virgindade? – cena de "tudo bem quando acaba bem" W. Shakespeare) É hoje... – fez uma carinha de triste

**Kag:** É...

**Hou:** Vou sentir sua falta...

**Kag:** eu também... Não pode mesmo ir até o Japão comigo?

**Hou:** Não... Tenho que terminar as coisas aqui... depois eu vou pra lá!

**Kag:** Vou ficar te esperando!

**Hou**: Je t'aime (francês ¬¬)! I love you (inglês ¬¬)! Te amo (espanhol)! Aishiteru (japonês)! Ya tebya liubliu (russo) ! Ich lieb Di (alemão)! Mi amas vin (esperanto)! Eu te amo (português ¬¬)! Jeg Elsker Dig (dinamarquês)! S'agapo (grego)!

_No avião..._

**Kag:** Estamos voltando... Voltando para a antiga vida... Antiga escola... Antigos amigos...

**Rin:** E voltando a rever o Inuyasha né?

**Kag:** É...

**Rin:** Hum... Você deveria saber que na maioria do homens não há lealdade, fé ou honradez! Todos são perjuros, todos falsos, todos hipócritas, todos desprezíveis! Oh! Onde está meu criado? Trazei-me um copo de água'rdente! Estas dores, estes pêsames fazem-me velha! Que a vergonha caia sobre Inuyasha

**Kag:** 'Que tua língua se cubra de chagas por semblante desejo! Ele não nasce para vergonha! A vergonha envergonhar-se-ia de cobrir a sua fronte, porque é um trono onde a honra poderia ser coroada como monarca absoluto do universo! Oh! Que monstro eu era para ultrajá-lo assim!

**Rin:** Ireis dizer bem de quem matou vosso primo? (OBS: Explico depois)

**Kag e Rin:** HuaHUAHuhUhUhUhuHuHuhU!

**Kag:** Então você ainda se lembra?

**Rin:** Como poderia esquecer? Demoramos muito tempo pra decorar essas frases!

**Kag:** É! A Hari os levou ao mau caminho do teatro!

**Rin:** É! O Houjo não gostou nem um pouco de saber que você faria a Julieta!

**Kag:** Mas acabou não dando certo a peça...

**Rin:** É...

_Atenção passageiros! Chegaremos em Tókio dentro de 15 minutos!_ (elas falam isso?)

**Kag:** É... ai vamos nós!

* * *

**Mais um capitulo pronto! 'Ta! Vocês estão definitivamente querendo me matar né? Como eu posso ter feito um capitulo de 14 paginas do Word apenas? Eu sei que normalmente faço capítulos de 27 paginas mais ou menos...**

**Mas tive um inconveniente: Meu irmão vai formatar o pc e eu já tinha começado esse capítulos, e não quis perdê-lo! E era mais ou menos assim: Ou em postava hoje ou refazia ele inteirinho!**

**Devem estar se perguntando: e porque eu não o refiz inteiro? Simples: eu estou totalmente sem inspiração! E se eu fizesse ele de novo ou ia sair pior do que já ta ou pior que o anterior (eu odiei aquele capitulo) e ia demorar mais ainda pra eu postar!**

**A sim, as frases...**

**Bem, é mais ou menos assim: Eu faço teatro, não sei se vocês sabem! E a dois anos atrás eu comecei a ler e decorar as cena de Romeu e Julieta! Aquela cena: "Nos homens não há lealdade..." é a cena depois do casamento dos dois na hora que a ama (a que diz essa frase... Não é a toa que ainda ta solteira ¬¬) diz a Julieta que seu primo Tebaldo morreu!**

**Foi até que bem engraçado quando eu li está cena pela primeira vez: eu e minha amiga Larissa estávamos em meu quarto fazendo uma leitura oral dessa cena! Eu era a Julieta e ela a ama! Daí, na hora dessa fala, meu querido irmão que se encontrava em baixo da minha cama escondido, ouvindo a nossa conversa da um susto na Lari! Ai ela começou a ler isso! Foi muito engraçado!**

**Quanto a "tudo bem quando acaba bem" é outra peça de Shakespeare! A cena que fala "Bom dia rainha" é do Parolles (um Miroku da vida, mas ao mesmo tempo Jakotsu) e da Helena! Essa peça que iremos apresentar! Bem... Não me lembro se é exatamente assim que está escrito, mas é assim, não sei se vocês me entendem! E de tanto escutar essa parte meio que decorei!**

**Sempre me esqueço das coisas que ia dizer na n/a! Então vou acabar por aqui! Ah sim! aff... a letra num sai do maiusculo! JÁ APERTEI A TECLA: "CAPS LOCK UM MILHÃO DE VEZES E NUM SAI! BEM... VAI TER QUE SER ASSIM MESMO! **

**Quanto as revies! me desculpem! em vou ser uma autora desnaturada e não vou responder as reviews nesse capitulo! muito obrigada pelas 92 reviews que recebi ai todo com 6 capitulos e as 28 do capitulo anterior! Mas pra mim responde-las ia durar pelo menos 3 horas (sim... demora tudo isso) e tempo é uma coisa que eu não tenho no momento!**

**então obrigada a kainu sanmik sessrin ,higurashi Kagome10 ,Luiasha,Loba,Saory Matsuyama,Kelen Potter,Anna Lennox,shiawase higurashi,domenique ,mitsune higurashi,Mah Higurashi ,mid-cat ,SraKouga,Babi-chan ,Tamy-chan,Kassie Sélene Black ,Nila-chan,MitZrael Girl,CyberTamis,Ju-Sng,Lyla Higurashi,Anna ,Mystic Butterfly Uchiha Saotome,Lou fm,Mah Higurashi ,Nana-PaesLeme,Duda Higurashi ,mk-chan160!**

**obrigado mesmo! eu farei o possivel para responder as reviews que me mandaram na outra fic e a dessa fic (se me mandarem) no capitulo 8! Beijos!**


	8. Pergunta

Olá!

Tah...Eu sei que é terrível ter essas notas no meio da fic... Mas qualquer coisa depois eu excluo isso!

Bem... Como devem saber pelas minha n/a, eu nunca me lembro do que ia colocar... E eu sei que era importante!

Pois bem... Eu me lembrei! E isso realmente vai me ajudar a fazer o próximo capitulo!

Mas só vou fazer ele quando voes derem uma opinião! São apenas duas perguntas:

1-) Eu devo fazer os pais da Kagome e da Rin morrerem?

-Por que isso? Bem... Eu tenho uma idéia mais ou menos formada de como vais er o encontro "Rin e Sesshy" e "Kagome e Inuyasha"... Mas para isso, precisaria saber se os pais delas vão morrer! Se não,bem,tenho que inventar outra coisa!

2-) Caso eles morram, com quem a Kagome e a Rin devem ficar? Na casa do Avó dela (que no caso eu inventaria do nada), na casa do Sesshy e do Inu (seria estranhu... Mas se for neste caso já teria uma idéia do que fazer) ou na casa da Kikyou (ta certo... Seria muito estranho ela morar na casa dela! Mas to dando as opições!)

Bem... espero que vocês respondam essas perguntas!

Mais uma coisa! Pelo que eu descobri, o não deixa responder as reviews! Estou enganada? Pois bem... sinto muito, mas não vou poder responde-las!

Bem... quando der tempo respondo por e-mail tah bom?

Por favor respondam isso! Se não vou ter uma pequena dificuldade em continuar a fic!

KISSUS

Ah sim, obrigado ah:

Biba Evans, Misaki, Shin Hiozanryu, CyberTamis, Ka.Kagome, Daji-Chan, SraKouga, kagome Bellynha,ashley-inu Bia, Aline Cristina, Ju-Sng, MitZrael Girl, Annah Lennox, Lyla Higurashi!

hum...espero ter colocado todos os nomes! ah, num apareceu pelo que eu percebi os e-mails de quem me enviou a review! entaum, esperoq ue entendamq uem eh quem!

Obrigado de novo


	9. Dia Explosivo!

**.Oi! Bom, eu sei que muitos leitores devem estar querendo me matar pela demora que eu tive para postar essa fic, mas se deve a alguns fatos:**

**1ª) **Viagem ao NR2

**2ª) **Estudos! Não que minhas notas tão ruins, pelo contrario... Mas sabe, muitas provas, simulado... Cansa muito!

**3ª) **Tédio Mortal! Não sei por que, mas to com um tédio... Sei lá... Ai fiquei com preguiça de fazer a fic! Mas come queria postar ela antes ou no dia do meu aniversário (07/11), to fazendo ela! Sou uma autora desnaturada... Mas num consegui!

**Bem, eu gostaria de agradecer as pessoas que me mandar reviews no pequeno comentário da 8ª página... Uau! 38 reviews! Muito obrigada mesmo! Achei que só umas oito pessoas dariam a opinião! Fico muito agradecida por me ajudarem... Eu estava pensando em fazer tal coisa... Mas não sabia se a reação do público ia ser boa! **

**Ah sim... Queria esclarecer uma outra coisa... Algumas pessoas já me falaram que era estranho o Inuyasha gostar da Kagome de uma hora para outra. Bem, deixe-me explicar: Eu achei que ficaria muito falso se o Inu começasse a gostar da K-chan quando ela voltasse de viajem... Seria como se ele fosse atraído APENAS pela beleza! Não sei se vocês entenderam a onde eu quero chegar... Então fiz com que ele se apaixonasse depois de ir viajar. Bom, então vocês devem estar me perguntando: "E por que ele não se apaixona um tempo depois dela partir?". Bem, simples! Como ele poderia se apaixonar por ela se não há vê há muito tempo? Alem do mais, fica muito mais fofo ele descobrir o amor quando ela parte não concordam?**

**Recadinho:**

**1**º) Para quem não gosta da Kikyou, provavelmente vai gostar do que vou fazer com ela nesse capitulo! Para quem gosta... Não me matem!

**2º) **Hum, eu estava pensando em fazer a jóia que a Kagome ganhou dos pais como algo com poder mágico... Mas talvez fosse melhor se eu simplesmente fizesse como se ela fosse uma jóia rara... Ficaria muito estranha essa fic com poderes não acham? Dêem suas opiniões! Please!

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem (ainda)! E Blá, blá. Blá, blá

**Resumo básico que eu faço em todos os capítulos:** Kagome mudou-se para França depois de ser humilhada por Kikyou em frente a toda escola por causa do garoto que é apaixonada: Inuyasha. Ao chegar nesse novo país guardando uma jóia, encontra sua irmã e arranja um namorado (Houjo).Após um ano em Paris, a jovem volta para casa.

**N/A: **Ainda não descobri como fazer um resumo melhor...Então terão de se contentar com esse! Hihihi!

* * *

**Capitulo 8: **Dia Explosivo!

Duas pessoas conversavam por telefone sobre um assunto muito importante, que mudaria o rumo de vida de uma família.

**# 1º Homem: **Está tudo programado para está tarde? – perguntou.

**# 2º Homem: **Sim senhor! – respondeu como um robô.

**# 1º Homem: **Os explosivos já estão programas para detonar? – continuou

**# 2º Homem:** Sim Senhor!

**# 1º Homem:** Eu NÃO – enfatizou essa última palavra autoritariamente – aceito falhas Bankotsu! Quero que tudo saia conforme planejamos ouviu bem? Sem falhas!

**# Ban: **Não haverá... – disse com grande certeza do que falava - Naraku!

**# Nar: **É bom mesmo... Huhuhuhu! Hoje, Hoje será o fim deles!

**§§§§§§§§§**

Uma jovem garota se encontrava sentada em um sofá macio branco...

**Kik:** "Sala branca... Sempre branca... Será que não se enjoam dessa cor? Bem que podia ser uma cor mais bonita como rosa... Ai, como aqui é gelado! Podia muito bem estar na praia, curtindo aquele sol maravilhoso... vendo todos aqueles gatinhos surfando! Mas não! Eu tinha que estar aqui! Malditos problemas de saúde... Odeio vir em médico...".

A garota estava sentada havia 1 hora no mesmo lugar... Não mudava a posição, parecia uma estatua! A secretaria estava desconfortada... Às vezes a garota lhe lançava um olhar com desdém.

**Kik:** "Humpf! Que mulher mais sem noção! Como ela tem coragem de usar essa blusa? E esse penteado? Que coisa mais ridícula! Acho que ela precisa de um espelho... e plástica!".

**Secretária:** "Que garota mais estranha... Fica me encarando desse modo! Fútil... Ela deve ser isso! Com essas roupas de ultima moda... Filha de papai com certeza... Mas por que será que ela está aqui?".

**Médico:** Senhorita Kikyou. Entre aqui, por favor!

**Kik:** Já era tempo não! Meu pai paga este lugar por que? Pra ficarem demorando tanto tempo para me atender? Hello! Não sei se vocês sabem, mas eu tenho uma vida! E eu quero fazer outras coisas! Preciso pegar um bronze! Se bem que agora não da mais tempo! Sinceramente estou abalada com a incompetência dessa clinica em me atender!

**Secretária:** "Não disse? ¬¬".

A paciente e o médico caminhavam em direção a sala. Chegaram em uma linda porta de madeira... Algo lá que não era branco. Entraram e ela pode notar que, diferente da sala de espera, era um pouco mais colorida. Era um tom pastel. A jovem seguia atrás do jovem formado em medicina.

Ele caminhou lentamente até sua poltrona e sentou-se dizendo:

**Médico:** Queira se sent...

Mas não precisou terminar a frase, pois percebeu que a mulher já estava esperando pelos resultados, sentada de uma maneira um tanto... Imprópria na cadeira usando sua MICRO saia rosa...

**Kik:** Então...?

**Médico**: O que tenho para lhe dizer é algo que preciso medir as palavras... Você precisa pensar em tudo o que você fez nesses últimos meses, ou até mesmo anos com outras pessoas... Terá que tomar muito cuidado com tudo o que fará e...

**Kik:** Dá para ser mais rápido? Não tenho o dia todo sabia? Vou encontrar com meu namorado dentro de... –olhou para seu celular – 3 horas... 3 horas? Kami-sama! Estou atrasada! Eu preciso de pelo menos 1 hora no banho, 20 minutos para passar meus cremes, 45 minutos pra escolher minha roupa, 30 minutos pra escolher o sapato, 45 minutos para me maquilar... Isso dá... 3 horas e 10 minutos!

**Médico:** em primeiro lugar, não é fácil ser tão direto assim, e em segundo são 3h20 que você precisa!

**Kik:** Ah, que seja! – disse enquanto segurava uma pequena estatua de pedra, fingindo estar interessada na correção que o médico lhe fez - Agora seja bem direto doutor... –olhou com desprezo para o crachá – Doutor Hiten!

**Médico:** Já que insiste – coçou um pouco a orelha direita. Ele precisava parar com essa mania. Coçava toda vez que dava uma noticia triste... Não era fácil e nunca será dizer a uma garota jovem, com toda a vida pela frente: -... Você tem AIDS! – usou as palavras mais simples e diretas que conseguiu pensar.

O único som escutado naquela sala era um: CRACK!

A pequena estatua de elefante branco feito com uma pedra havia sido quebrada... Era a 3ª vez que teria que trocar... Alguém sempre quebrava. A jovem parecia bem assustada com essa revelação... Todos ficam... Coitada...

**Kik:** O que... O que o senhor disse?

**Hiten**: Ai – suspirou... Odiava ser a pessoa que dava essa noticia alarmante... Era sempre assim: dava a noticia, a pessoa fingia que não entendia, ele dizia de novo, a pessoa chorava...– Bem... – quem sabe sua tentativa de enrolar para não destruir tão rapidamente a vida da garota não funcionava? Porem, ela lhe lançou um olhar por causa dessa ultima palavra... - Você tem AIDS.

Um minuto de silencio... Nada se escutava no local. Nem barulho carros, pássaros, mosquitos, respirações... Absolutamente nada! Parecia que o tempo tinha parado.

Sabia que a vida da garota acabou de mudar. Sabia que nada seria igual...

**Kik**: Como? – perguntou. Não acreditava.

**Hiten**: Você tem AIDS. – não havia dito?

**Kik:** Na... Não é possível doutor... Não possível – dizia enquanto derramava as lágrimas – Ele não pode ter me passado AIDS... Não pode...

Kikyou segurava seus cabelos. Puxava-os incansavelmente. Alguns fios mais fracos saiam de seu couro cabeludo. Ela não acreditava. Não podia ser verdade... Não podia...

**Hiten:** Senhorita Kikyou... – disse chegando perto dela – Ele deve ter te passado sim... A senhorita devia ter se prevenido... E ele te contado sobre sua doença...

**Kik:** Mas... Mas... O senhor deve estar enganado! Eu NÃO estou com AIDS! EU NÃO ESTOU COM AIDS! – gritava muito. Seus pulmões doíam - NÃO estou... Eu...Eu não posso estar com... Com isso! Não posso...

**Hiten:** Acalme-se...

**Kik:** POR QUE FOI DESTUIR A MINHA VIDA? POR QUE ME DISSE QUE TENHO AIDS?

**Hiten:** Mas... – tentou acalmá-la, porém, agora era ele que estava assustado. Como ela tinha um fôlego para berrar.

**Kik:** SEU IDIOTA!

Saiu com muita raiva da sala onde se encontrava, batendo a porta e caminhou com passos duros...

**Secretaria:** Até mais Senhorita Kikyou! E tenha um bom fim de semana!

**Kik:** Cala a boca garota insignificante! Você não tem nada a ver com meu fim de semana! Então é melhor, para o seu bem, ficar quietinha no seu canto antes que eu mande MEU pai acabar com essa clinica incompetente! E sua vida seria simplesmente destruída igual a minha acaba de ser! Quer saber, vocês são muito incompetentes! Não servem de nada alem de ser falsos inúteis que ficam sorrindo e dizendo "bom dia", "boa tarde", "boa noite!"! Parecem até robôs! E ainda acham que tem a obrigação de que respondam ao cumprimento de uma maneira gentil e educada!

**Secretária:** o.O

**Kik:** E não vem fazer essa carinha ridícula para mim não! Eu sei como gente da sua laia é! Fica se fazendo de boazinha e usa essas roupas extremamente ri-di-cu-las só para se mostrar! 'Tá achando o que? Que com essa roupa vai conseguir encontrar algum homem? Pois saiba que ta completamente errada! O Maximo que vai conseguir é moscas voando em cima de você por causa desse perfume barato que você está usando!

**Secretaria:** Er...

**Kik: **Ai meu deus! Minha maquilagem ta borrada! Olha o que você fez!

**Secretária: **Eu? Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso e se vocês está em TPM!

**Kik:** AHHHHH! Que desrespeito comigo! E era só o que me faltava! Já não basta a minha vida estar péssima e agora terei de andar na rua com esse visual! Estou até parecendo você! – falou indignada, enquanto segurava um espelhinho – Estou parecendo uma bruxa! Que horror!

**Secretária:** você me chamou de bruxa?

**Kik:** Nãããão, 'magina! – exclamou sarcasticamente – Eu? Falar mal de você? HAM! Não se convença queridinha! Você não merece essa honra! Agora, vou sair dessa espelunca! Não quero pegar essa doença de ter uma cara amassada!

Enquanto a jovem saia, o médico chegava na sala de espera e se deparava com uma mulher assustada.

**Hiten: **O que aconteceu aqui...?

**Secretária: **Aquela garota é louca! Tem problemas! – simplesmente disse.

**Hiten:** Louca e com AIDS. – falou

**Secretária: **Então é por isso que estava tão estressada!

**Hitén: **Você não viu nada ainda... E vai piorar muito!

**§§§§§§§§§§§§**

No aeroporto...

Duas jovens garotas estavam sentadas em um banco desconfortável no aeroporto. Já fazia duas horas esperando sua família irem buscá-las! Há um ano que Kagome não via seus parentes! Rin, ao contrario, fazia quatro longos anos.

Elas eram as únicas pessoas que mantinham contato! Ninguém da família ligava, mandava carta... Nem seus amigos!

**Kag:** Isso é mal de família... – comentou a jovem - Só pode ser isso... – apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas e com isso, teve apoio para sua cabeça.

**Rin:** Isso o que K-chan? – disse a outra, tentando se mostrar mais interessada o possível, porem, o tédio não deixava.

**Kag: **A demora... –suspirou - No dia que eu cheguei você demorou a chegar no aeroporto, agora os nossos pais estão demorando! Isso só pode ser mal de família!

**Rin:** Exagerada... – revirou seus olhos - Logo eles irão nos buscar... Pode ficar tranqüila... – acomodou-se no banco duro - Que tédio...

**Kag:** Acho que vou comer algo...To com fome! – falou acariciando sua barriga, que fazia um barulho, pedindo por alimentos.

**Rin:** Eu também... – disse depois de um sonoro "ronc", ficando vermelha com o barulho.

**Kag:** Ai, ai – a jovem começa a olhar por todo os lugares, e avista duas pessoas caminhando lentamente, conversando, provavelmente, sobre futilidades - Olha, não são eles ali? – disse apontando para onde eles se encontravam

**Rin:** São eles sim!– levantou-se, literalmente pulando e correu como corcéis de fogo, sem deixar o sorriso transparecer no rosto. Faziam 4 anos que não os via! Estava muito feliz com isso! - Ka... Kasan (Ou "_Kassan_"... Como vocês preferirem... eu não me lembrava como se escrevia mãe em japonês... Daí, pelo dicionário que tem na net, encontrei essa palavra... Não sei se é a certa) - disse com muitas lágrimas de felicidade abraçando ela – Otou-san! (outra palavra que tava como pai em japonês... Não sei também se é a certa...) -disse abraçando-o com todas as forças – que saudades!

**MdK**: Rin... Como você cresceu filha... – chorou, emocionada.

**PdK: **Querida... Como foi lá na França? – sorriu.

**Rin**:...

**Kag:** Mãe! Pai!

**Mdk e PdK:** Kagome...! – os dois abraçaram a garota.

**Mdk:** Como minha garotinha cresceu! Não parece aquela menina que deixamos de lado, com problemas amorosos e que vivia com aquelas roupas bregas.

A Senhora Higurashi pode não ter percebido, mas Kagome ficou muito triste com esse comentário. Rin foi à única que perceber, e segurou bem firme a mão de sua irmã. Ela percebia quando a jovem estava triste. Dava para notar em seus grandes olhos expressivos.

**Pdk**: É mesmo... Mas a Rin... Já está uma mocinha! Deve ter arranjado muitos namorados em Paris, né filhotas? – disse, cruzado os braços, fingindo estar bravo e batendo o pé direito rapidamente e varias vezes no chão.

**MdK: É** claro que elas arranjaram muitos namorados não é?

Eles não percebiam, mas suas filhas não se sentiam à vontade de conversar sobre esses assuntos e alguns outros com eles. Talvez pelo fato do afastamento durante tanto tempo deles. Nenhuma ligação, nenhuma carta... Nada! Pareciam que esqueceram delas... Esqueceram que tiveram uma filha! Mas talvez também seja por causa de serem os pais... E pais... É difícil contar!

**PdK:** Podem nos contar tudo o que aconteceu na viajem! – caminhavam, todos juntos, em direção ao carro.

**Rin:** Bem, acho que a única coisa que importa no momento é: por que vocês não ligaram para a gente?

**MdK**:...

**PdK:** Vamos comer alguma coisa?

**Rin e Kag**: ¬¬ Não-falaram juntas, de um modo muito frio e assustador. Perderam a vontade de comer subitamente! Por que eles sempre mudavam de assunto?

**MdK:** Certo! Então vamos para casa! Vocês não têm noção das fofocas que tenho que contar a vocês! O senhor Muy pegou a mulher traindo ele com o mordomo e... – falava as fofocas de um ano todo...

**Kag:** "Essa viagem será muito mais cansativa...".

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

TRIMMM, TRIMMM, TRIMMM.

**Homem**: Maldito telefone... – disse deitado em sua cama. Tinha tido um dia cheio. O Senhor Higurashi lhe encarregou de depositar uma quantia enorme para um homem e depois pagar umas contas! Aquela fila era imensa. Ficou duas horas de pé!

Olhou para o relógio: 17h23 P.M.! Muito cedo. Não, ele não iria atender! Que deixassem recado na secretaria!

TRIMMM, TRIMMM, TRIMMM.

PIII... _"Olá. Você ligou para a família Sayoto (lembram? É o sobrenome que inventei pra eles no primeiro capitulo e o Sesshy ainda mora com os pais ta? O Inu também)! No momento não podemos atendê-lo! Por favor, deixe seu recado e o número para podermos retornar a ligação!"._

**# Voz:** "huhuhu! Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru... Dia chato não? Ficar tanto tempo naquela fila do banco deve ser tão cansativo!".

Sesshoumaru levantou-se na hora. Aquela voz... Aquela voz não era estranha... Conhecia de algum lugar... De onde?... Pressentia que alguma coisa ruim iria acontecer...

**# Ses:** Alô! Quem fala?

**# Voz: **Enfim atendeu hein? Tava descansando bastante não é garoto? Está com quantos anos agora? 18? Nossa...Estou surpreso por não se lembrar de mim Sesshoumaru!

**# Ses: **Essa voz...

#** Voz: **Familiar não? – esperou alguns segundos, mas ninguém falou nada, então continuou – Só vim te avisar que se fosse você cuidaria mais dos Higurashis e... Suas filhas. Kagome e Rin, não? Sabe, está tarde pode ser... Explosiva! Huhuhuhu!

**# Ses: **Como assim? Quem é? Alô?

TU-TU-TU-TU (onomatopéia tosca de quando alguém desliga o telefone)

**Ses: **Mas... Quem era? Kagome... Era esse o nome da filha do Senhor Higurashi... Ela e aquela outra... Como se chamava mesmo? Rime... Rin... Elas voltavam hoje da França.

Resolveu assistir um filme qualquer que passava na televisão. Havia muitas explosões de casas, prédios... Muita gente morria, famílias eram destruídas e...

**Ses**: Ele disse 'explosiva'? e disse pra cuidar dos Higurashis? Calma ai... Ele pretende matá-los? Kami-Sama! Melhor ir para a casa deles... Evitar o pior!

Saiu correndo em direção a garagem! Precisava salvar a todos! Porém encontrou seu "amado" irmão!

**Inu**: Aonde vai com tanta pressa? – perguntou curioso, ao ver o irmão saindo aflito, apressado. Sua expressão era de preocupação, algo raro (muito raro) de se ver.

**Ses**:... – não escutava o que o irmão dizia, afinal, havia pegado prática em nunca prestar atenção nas bobagens que ele falava (eu faço isso, ele fala – ou melhor, reclama – e eu ficava mirando qualquer ponto, sem prestar atenção).

**Inu:** Hey,dá pra escutar e... – foi deixado no vácuo! Ele havia saído! – Mas não vai ficar assim não! Eu vou atrás dele! – disso com convicção! – Er... Onde 'ta minha chave? – disse procurando-a. Vivia perdendo, desde que tirou sua carta de motorista, no ano anterior (sim, ele já está dirigindo) quando milagrosamente ele conseguiu tirar sua carta.

Seus pais não o deixavam tirar. Talvez seja pelo fato de ser tão irresponsável. Eles temiam que algo acontecesse com ele. Ele já quebrou várias vezes as partes do corpo, como perna, braço... Especialmente por causa das brigas que as vezes acaba arrumando com Kouga, ou nas suas competições das artes marciais que praticava!

No futebol (lembram-se? No primeiro capítulo eu disse que ele era capitão do time de futebol) ele nunca quebrou nada, felizmente como diziam seus pais. Mas já sangrou muito.

Se um garoto já se machuca tanto em coisas simples, imagina se tivesse um carro. Sesshoumaru, ao contrario, sempre foi uma pessoa super organizada e raramente machucava-se! Seus pais o deixaram tirar a carteira com 16 anos (sim, é com 16 anos que eles tiram a carteira aqui).

Quando Inuyasha tirou a carteira, ganhou uma BMW Z9 (agradecida a MitZrael Girl, que me recomendou este carro no capitulo 5) vermelha. Mas ele decidiu mudar a cor e alguns acessórios, deixando-o mais "interessante". Agora ele era preto e em sua lateral havia um colante azul por toda a extensão do carro em forma de fogo. Colocou caixas de som gigantescas, os bancos eram todos de couro.

Ele teve que prometer muitas vezes que tomaria muito, mais muito mesmo, cuidado! E tomou. Até hoje não bateu o carro. Não a um único arranhão. O carro está como se acabasse de sair da loja, perfeito.

Eram poucos que ele deixava andar em seu carro. Dirigir, NUNCA! Eram só Miroku e Sango, seus atuais amigos, já que havia brigado e se separado definitivamente com o seu antigo grupo: Kikyou, Kanna, Kouga e outros. Porém, ele continuava sendo popular, e sua nova amiga (Miroku já era amigo do Inu!) tornou-se mais conhecida.

Muitos garotos queriam namorar Sango, porém Houshi (lembrete: Houshi era o apelido de jovem hentai! Falei isso no primeiro capitulo) acabava estragando tudo! Parecia um irmão super-protetor... Porém, safado! Muito safado!

Enfim, Inuyasha procurava sua chave desesperadamente! Queria saber aonde o irmão ia com tanta pressa. Ultimamente estava sempre cansado. E hoje, ele havia voltado para casa exausto, e do nada fica super elétrico? É muito estranho!

Enquanto o jovem procurava sua chave, Sesshoumaru estava apressado, correndo muito com seu Porsche 911 Turbo S Cabriolet (lembram? Eu disse que era esse carro - que ele tinha...), mas do que o normal. Precisava urgentemente avisar aos Higurashis o perigo que corriam. Ele estava a 100 km/h em uma avenida cuja velocidade máxima era 60. Como dirigia bem, não atropelou ninguém e nem fez algo que pudesse comprometer a vida de um ser humano, hanyou ou Youkai.

Porém, sua alegria dura pouco, ao escutar a sirene de um carro de policia, vindo em direção a ele. Ele deveria parar, todavia, não podia! A vida de 4 pessoas dependia dele. Infelizmente teve que parar. Reduziu a velocidade até parar por completo em um acostamento. Enquanto o patrulheiro da policia se aproximava, ele tentava ligar no celular do Sr. Higurashi, mas o mesmo não atendia. Nem sua esposa. Será que já havia acontecido algo?

**Policial:** Por que a pressa? – perguntou enquanto fazia um gesto com a mão, pedindo a carteira.

**Ses: **Preciso salvar uma vida! – disse naturalmente, entregando o documento.

**Policial: **Isso não é seu trabalho! Não seria mais fácil deixar isso com alguém especializado?

**Ses: **Quando alguém "especializado" chegar lá, todos já terão morrido!

**Policial: **Filho, deixe isso coma policia! É melhor assim!

**Ses: **Hum... Tudo bem! – mentiu o garoto.

**Policial:** Agora, quem são as pessoas que serão assassinadas, como você mesmo disse?

**Ses: **A família Higurashi, donos da Shikon no Tama Corporation. – falou já estressado. Aquele policial estava lhe fazendo perder tempo. Cada segundo era precioso!

**Policial: **Há-há-há! Você não acha que os donos da Shikon no Tama Corporation vão ser assassinados acha? Huahuahauah! Olha garoto, eles devem ter um monte de seguranças! Você acha que alguém vai conseguir passar por todos eles?

**Ses:**... – Ele realmente estava irritado! Esse policial não sabia nada sobre os Higurashis! Em primeiro lugar, eles odeiam seguranças e nunca utilizam! Em segundo lugar, eles VÃO ser assassinados sim!

**Policial: **Não vou te dar uma multa hoje. Você já pode ir... Para a CASA! – enfatizou muito essa ultima - E de preferência, devagar! – disse entregando os documentos do carro.

**Ses:**...

**Policial: **Espero que isso seja um sim! Se não, terei que multá-lo!

Ele nem esperou mais, sai em direção ao condomínio onde os higurashis moravam! É obvio que ele não iria cumprir o que o oficial disse! Precisava ser rápido... Muito rápido!

Continuou o seu percurso até a casa dos Higurashis, com seu irmão um pouco mais atrás, já que conseguiu alcançá-lo. Porém, o jovem Youkai não percebeu. Estava preocupado com outras coisas.

§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§§§§§§§

As duas jovens estavam indo em um caminho um pouco diferente da sua casa (lembra? O condomínio...). Aquele definitivamente não era o caminho!

**Rin: **Er... Pode ter mudado a cidade nesse tempo que passei fora, mas... Este não é caminho para o condomínio que a gente vive!

**MdK: **Ah, er, bem... Eh... Bem... A gente resolveu mudar um pouco de casa... – disse com uma certa dificuldade, esperando que não a perguntassem o por que.

**Kag: **Por que? – perguntou curiosa.

**MdK: **Bem... – é... Ela não havia escapado!Teria de responder... Porem, de uma forma que não escapasse o verdadeiro motivo (que por sinal, só vão descobrir depois) – É que precisávamos mudar de casa...

**Kag**: ah ta...- disse conformada com a resposta.

**Rin:** Mas por que?

**Kag acordando para a realidade: **É mesmo! Por que?

**PdK:** Glump! – parou o carro do nada!

**Rin:** O que aconteceu? Por que pararam quando a gente perguntou o por que? – disse não gostando do ato.

**MdK: **Bem... É que... Bem... Aqueles seguranças enjoam! A gente não agüentava mais morar num lugar tão... Óbvio – essa ultima palavra um sussurro e por isso ninguém ouviu – Er... Seguro!

**PdK**: é... Bem, vamos para a nova casa! – disse voltando a dirigir.

**Rin – para Kag: **Eles estão escondendo algo – disse em um tom bem baixo, quase inaudível.

**Kag – para Rin: **'Tão mesmo! Que será que é? – perguntou para a jovem irmã, em um tom de preocupação.

**Rin: **_Je ne sais pas..._ ("Eu não sei" – Francês. Não sei se é assim, mas pelo tradutor on-line...). – falou a jovem.no tom normal

**Kag:** _Vous avez aidé très_ – ("ajudou muito") desanimou com a resposta!

**PdK: **Que emoção! Elas estão conversando em Francês! Orgulho para um pai!

**MdK: **Estamos chegando! Olhem! É aquela casa rosa ali! – disse apontando para uma MANSÃO rosa, e não uma casa.

**Rin e Kag**: ¬¬

**MdK**: Ela não é linda? Eu mesma escolhi a casa! E escolhi a cor também! Antes estava um verde musgo no portão, com roxo no contorno das janelas e portas e as paredes laranjal. As laterais eram vermelhas e a calçada era azul... Ridículo!

**Kag – para Rin: **Acho que preferia a cor anterior... Esse rosa está fazendo arder meus olhos! – murmurou.

**Rin: **Tirou as palavras da minha boca! – continuou no mesmo tom – Por que a gente não explode a casa? –brincou. – Quem sabe se o cérebro de perua dela não derrete e alguém coloca um mais normal?

**Kag: **É..Não seria má idéia! – disse rindo.

O carro se aproximava mais da futura casa delas. A rua era em pacata. Muito pacata mesmo. Viam varias senhoras sentadas em bancos, fazendo tricô enquanto vigiava seus netos brincando na rua.

O carro lentamente parou em frente à casa. Algumas crianças iam em direção ao carro. Aquela casa não era alugada a um bom tempo. Continuava intacta. A mesma pintura. Ninguém entrava lá. Agora, um carro chique parava na frente dela.

As velhas senhoras só deram uma pequena olhadinha. Estavam super curiosas, porém não demonstravam. Depois em seus chás da tarde contavam todas as fofocas e impressão que tiveram.

O sol já estava quase se pondo e as avós chamavam seus netos para entrarem na casa. As duas jovens saim do carro lentamente, admirando a bela paisagem que o local tinha. O verde era mais verde do que no condomínio – pelo menos pelo que se lembravam. As cerejeiras tinham mais perfumes. Tudo era mais belo.

Observavam o local, admiradas. Como...Como algo podia ser tão lindo? Lá lhes transmitiam paz... Suspiraram. Seus pais caminhavam mais para frente, sorrindo, conversando alegremente. Iam abrir a casa para enfim se instalarem. As duas garotas viram um lindo gatinho do outro lado da rua e resolveram fazer carinho neles.

Ele era lindo. Seu pelo era branquinho e tinha algumas manchas marrons no corpo. Decidiram ficar com ele. Qual seria o nome?

**Kag:** Que tal Buyo? Não combina com ele?

**Rin:** Mas nem sabemos se vamos ficar com ele! – disse acariciando a barriga do pequeno animal

**Kag:** Vamos perguntar então! – disse, lenvantando-se.

Kagome e Rin foram juntas em direção a casa, a nova casa. Entraram e viram seus pais super preocupados. A Sra. Higurashi tinha prendido a saia em um prego e a mesma não soltava, enquanto o Sr. Higurashi tentava desesperadamente tirá-la de lá.

**Rin:** Mãe? Pai? Er... A gente pode ficar com o Buyo?

**PdK:** Sai daqui! Saiam! Não fiquem aqui? – gritou, obrigando-as a retirar-se to recinto.

**Kag e Rin:** o.O

**MdK:** Por favor – falou chorando – eu imploro! Pelo amor de Deus, saiam daqui!

**Kag:** Ma...Mas por que? – assustou-se

**PdK:** Kagome... Aqui tem uma bomba... Ela vai explodir! Saiam daqui, por favor, meus amores!

**Rin:** Não sem vocês! Eu amo vocês e não quero sair sem vocês! – falou aos choros.

**Kag:** Mãe! Pai! Não! A gente só vai com vocês!

**MdK:** Eu também te amo filha! Amo muito vocês! Agora vão! – suas lágrimas borraram sua maquilagem, porém, pela primeira vez, não se preocupou. Apenas sorriu com o amor que sentia pelas duas que tanto amava. Sentia-se triste também, pelo fato de não ter aproveitado o tempo que tinha com as duas. Se pudesse voltar no tempo... Faria tudo de novo! Seria uma mãe mais acolhedora, carinhosa!

**PdK:** A gente já vai filhas! Só quero tirar isso que prende sua mãe! Vocês acham que a gente abandonaria quem mais amamos? Nunca! Sempre estaremos com vocês!

**Rin**: Prometem? – perguntou enquanto saia de lá junto com sua irmã.

**PdK:** Sim... – respondeu sorrindo.

As duas saíram correndo. Corriam até alcançar o outro lado da rua que era bem grande.

**MdK:** Eu te amo meu amor – disse ao seu marido.

**PdK:** Eu também... – abraçou-a

**MdK e PdK:** Eu te amo Kagome e Rin...

As duas jovens alcançaram o outro lado da rua, chegaram na calçada quando escutaram um:

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

A casa... Explodiu! Tudo que tinha dentro foi destruído... Tudo!

**Rin:** Nã... Não! Não! A casa não pode ter explodido! NÃO PODE! – disse chorando MUITO! – Não pode ter explodido! Eles... A mãe... O pai ainda estavam lá dentro... Não...

**Kag:** A...A casa... Explodiu... – ficou totalmente sem palavras. Muda. Lágrimas saiam de seus olhos. – Eles não estão... – respirou – Não estão mais com a gente...

**Rin:** Na...Na...NÃO...Você está enganada Kagome! Está enganada... Eles não podem... Não podem ter morrido! Não podem... E...Eles devem estar vivos! E...Eles prometeram que nunca, nunca iriam nos abandonar... Eles prometeram...

**Kag:** Eles morreram Rin... - A jovem estava sendo dura demais! Estava sofrendo por dentro. Queria seus pais... Queria! Mas sua mente estava mais adulta... Teve que crescer... Tinha que aceitar esse fato que agora não os teria mais.

**Rin:** He-he-he-he! – riu ironicamente – Você está enganada... Está en-ga-na-da! Eles estão vivos! ESTÃO VIVOS! - saiu correndo em direção aos destroços da casa, sem prestar atenção em nada, apenas mirando um único ponto. – PAPAI! MAMÃE!

Porém, um carro vinha em sua direção. A garota não havia percebido, só sua irmã, que gritou tentando alertá-la. Porém foi inútil.

CRIIIIIIIIIIIII (gente, eu não sei como é onomatopéia de carro brecando, ai coloquei essa!)

**Kag:** RIN! – gritou desesperadamente, correndo em direção da irmã.

Mas foi tarde de mais, a jovem acabará de ser atropelada.

§§§§§§§

* * *

**ER... OI?**

**Se escondendo atrás da cadeira**

**Não me matem ainda! Onegai! Não ainda... Pode até ser depois que eu acabar essa fic!**

**Bem, eu tentei fazer o mais trágico o possível esse capitulo... Mas não saiu como eu queria! E eu não podia apagar essas poucas 23 paginas que eu fiz da historia e recomeçar tudo de novo – como já fiz em outros capítulos! Eu já demorei de mais pra postar não acham?**

**Vocês vão me matar por causa desse acidente não vão? Ta, eu sei... A kagome acabou de perder seus pais, perder a Rin já seria de mais! Mas, vou ser boazinha e não vou matá-la! Isso não está nos meus planos! No Maximo ela fica paralítica...**

**Brincadeira! Não vai acontecer nada de grave não! Só seu emocional vai ficar abalado por muito tempo e... CALA BOCA JAQUELINE! Não vou falar mais nada! Já falei de mais por hoje!**

**Hum... Acredito que vocês já tenham uma noção de quem matou os pais da Kagome e da Rin né? Especialmente quem deu uma opiniãozinha! Hum... Quanto a onde elas vão morar... Huhuhu! Segredo também! E garanto que elas vão sofrer!**

**Ai, ai...Tenho que parar com a mania de esquecer o que ia colocar na nota da autora... **

**Quer saber! Vou responder as reviews aqui mesmo! Qualquer coisa, se eu receber um recado do eu respondo por e-mail! A sim, vou responder novamente as que mandei por e-mail a reposta... E esqueçam um pouco elas, por que fiz modificações, e aquelas respostas podem ser falsas! porem foram poucas as que respondi por e-mail... Foram só as primeiras... Daí comecei a ficar mais ocupada e num deu tempo!**

**MJ higurashi: **Oi! Tchan, tchan, tchan! Eles morreram! Hum… mas não foi em acidente de avião nem de carro como você comentou! Demorei pra postar né? Sou preguiçosa! Mas tive meus motivos! Pra você ter uma noção, dês do dia 26 não leio basicamente nenhuma fic! Acho que um pouco antes até! Hum... Quanto a morarem sozinhas... Tem um pequeno problema: elas são menores! A Kagome tem 16 anos e a Rin 17! Acho que era isso... Bem, aqui eu to colocando que pra alcançar a maioridade precisa de 18 anos, mas para dirigir é 16! Ai vem a pergunta né? Por na França elas moraram sozinhas? Bem, elas tinham uma permissão para isso e seus pais não estavam mortos!Por isso vou colocar que elas vão morar com ----! Brigado pela review! Kissus!

**X: **Nossa o.O! Bem detalhado a sua opinião! Sabe, eua te que gostei do que você falou! Acho que vou transformar a Kagome numa empresaria e a Rin também! Ficaria bem legal colocar do jeito que você colocou! Mas elas ainda são menores e não podem morar sozinhas! Daí vem a pergunta de por que elas moraram sozinhas em paris! Bem, nesse caso, elas tinham uma permissão dos pais e eles ainda eram vivos! Quando completarem a maioridade ai sim, poderão morar na mansão que elas tem no condomínio! Hum... Ciúmes possessivo de Kikyou! Adorei isso! E do atual namorado... Bem, ele só vai aparecer mais pra frente, mas ele vai ficar bem enciumado ou ser um idiota e não perceber o amor entre Kagome e Inuyasha! Com certeza a K-chan vai conseguir novas amizades graças ao dinheiro e a beleza! Quanto a ser estilista... Well... Na verdade, os pais delas são donos de uma companhia que produz coisas espaciais! Mas vou tentar encaixar isso! Bom... Valeu pela reviews! Kissus!

**HisteriC Angel: **Demorei pra atualizar hein? Que autora desnaturada que sou! Desde de quando não posto? Nossa dês do dia 02/10! Que desnaturada! Bem, mas tive meus motivos né? Nem ler as fics eu consegui! E eu que estava pensando em fazer uma nova fic! Melhor esperar um pouco! Você leu ela inteirinha em um dia o.O ? Uau! Deve ter cansado muito! Ah, de nada pela review! Eu amo mandar reviews! Especialmente se gosto da fic! Kissus!

**Hagome shan: **Comentou 3X? Que emoção para uma autora! Arigatou! Eles morreram! Tadinha das duas né? Nossa, eu não saberia o que fazer se meus pais morressem! Acho que morria junto! Hum... Morar sozinha! Bem, elas não podem por que são menores! Elas podiam em paris por que tinham permissão e seus pais ainda eram vivos! Se elas morassem sozinhas com os pais mortos elas poderiam ir para o juizado de menores né? Bem, não entendo muito disso, mas acredito que seja assim! Você gosta dos meus comentários fora de hora no meio da fic? Que bom! Dessa vez não fiz muitos né? Brigada pela review! Beijos!

**Lori Nakamura: **Oie! Hum... Você não é cruel ao falar para eles morrerem, já que esses personagens são fictícios! E também, a maioria disse pra eles morrerem também! Hum... Sua imaginação está correta! O Sesshoumaru é a pessoas da que não é da família que o Sr Higurashi mais confia! Hum... Eles não morreram nas mãos do Naraku... Mas por ordem dele (como você deve ter percebido)! Acho que deu pra perceber que era ele por causa da risada e por que depois coloquei o nome dele! Ih! Você nem viajou tanto... Às vezes eu do umas viajadas legais! Mas é normal! Kissus!

**Licka: **Oi! Huhauahau, aqui as pessoas são bem assassinas viu? Tão querendo que eu mate eles! Bem... Já matei! Não foi tão trágico como eu queria, mas eu não queria demorar mais pra postar esse capitulo! Uh! Eu tenho muitos momentos sem imaginação! Isso é normal, não se preocupe! Se é que você estava preocupada! Brigado pela review! Kissus

**Tamy-hime: **Oie! Hum, não se preocupe quanto as reviews! Eu me interesso mais pela quantidade de gente que ele e se estão gostando! As reviews são coisas que devem vir naturalmente! Vendo seu nick me fez lembrar de uma lenda japonesa! A da princesa Orihime! Eu acho tão engraçado, por que, como você deve saber, HIME princesa! Ai é como se falasse princesa Oriprincesa! Bem, mas isso não importa né? Kissus!

**Riza-chan: **Que bom que você gosta desse estilo de fic! Nossa, que honra alguém pensar assim! Que bom que você está gostando dela! Hum... sabe que você me deu uma GRANDE idéia sobre eles morrerem ou não? Eu posso colocar que eles sobreviveram a explosão! Tipo, conseguiram fugir pelos fundos, porém ficaram gravemente feridos e desmemoriados! Assim, depois de um boooom tempo eles voltam! Ah, pode deixar, vai rolar MUITOS abraços, beijos, etc nessa fic! Realmente é muito fofo quando eles fazem isso! Hum... não sei quando ela vai tirar seu BV... Mas com certeza vai ser com o Inu... Minha mente está até criando a cena: lugar pouco movimentado, flores, borboletas, houjo... Ops! Falei de mais! Brigado pela review enorme! Kissus!

**Mitsuni Higurashi: **Maninha linda do meu coração! Quanto tempo fiquei sem postar aqui hein? Hum... é! Eles vão consolá-las... Agora, acho que o Inu vai ser mais frio do que o Sesshy nesse consolo... Bem... Isso vai depender do que irei fazer! Eu leio suas fics sim... Porem, a décadas que não entro no Não to lendo as fics... Mas pode deixar que vou ler suas fics! E deixar reviews! Hum... Por que será que desapareceram? Hum... sei lá! Mas eu AMO suas fics! Elas são super kawaiis! Kissus... E ainda to em duvida sobre casar-me com o tio coração! Você vai me matar se eu falar que sim né?

**Ashley-inu: **Huahuahau, você foi BEEEEM direta hein? Querem MUITO que alguém morra é novidade para mim! Os dois acabaram morrendo da mesma forma! Realmente eles foram muito chatos e incompetentes! Especialmente na criação das garotas! Mas eles a amam! Hum... Concordo! O fuffly é MARAVILHOSO -! Agora, quanto a rolar "coisinhas" entre eles eu não sei! Acho que faria uma votação pra decidir isso! Teria que ver se as pessoas aprovariam hentai ou descordariam! Tipo, tem gente que gosta, e tem gente que não! Daí eu podia deixar claro que TEM hentai na parte, e que ACABOU o hentai! Ou então, deixar na imaginação da pessoa o que iria acontecer! Hum, sabe que você me deu uma idéia nessa de se casar, ter muitos filhinhos! Eu podia fazer uma continuação depois que essa fic acabar! O que você acha? Mostrando a vida deles... As complicações desse casamento e tals! Kissus

**Lyla Higurashi: **Ah... Posso saber como você acertou o que eu estava pensando? Um testamento! Sim, eles deixaram um testamento! Porém... com a explosão ele foi, digamos, destruído! E a justiça vai ser um tanto lerda pra solucionar isso, então eles vão... Vou ser malvada e não vou falar o que vai acontecer! Huhuhuhu! Brigado pela review! Kissus!

**Marota: **oi! 12 anos! Que época boa! Era muito mais inocente! Eu nem tinha beijado ainda! Doce época! Aproveite! Obrigado pela idéia! Que bom que você está gostando da minha fic! Fico muito feliz por saber disso Kissus!

**Hikaru: **Oie! Hikaru... Você curte Utada Hikaru? Eu adoro ela! As musicas são tão kawaiis! Namie Amuro, Ayumi Hamasaki, Moi dix mois, Gackt, Hayashibara Megumi, L'arc en ciel, etc, São muito boas tambem! Você deve gostar de j-pop! Gosta? J-rock? Ou é mais anime music? Que bom que você ta gostando dessa fic! Kissus!

**Izaoy: **Sério? Ta boa mesmo? Que bom! Uhuhu! Pelo jeito a maioria daqui está com espírito maligno q querer que eu os mate! Bem, estão mortos! Ih... Agora vou ter que pesquisar tanto na Internet pra saber sobre a constituição! Hum... Mas não sei se vou encontrar a japonesa... mas qualquer coisa eu invento né? Por que vai ser um pouco complicado a guarda das duas... Mas vou resolver isso rapidinho! Valeu pela review! Kissus!

**Sango-Web: **Domo! Ogenki dessu ka? Hu, sem problemas em relação s review! Eu não estou deixando nas fics por que não to entrando no Mas agora vou me dedicar a ler e ler todas as fics q perdi! E deixar as review! Você não é uma menina má! Não se preocupe! Ah, é horrível quando você vê uma "notinha"! fica mó eufórica e é isso! Tenho que parar com a mania de esquecer o que ia colocar na n/a! Não quero mais colocar essas notas no meio da fic! Hum é realmente desumano ele morrerem... Mas pode ser que eles morreram de verdade, pode ser que não! Isso depende... Mas não quero criar esperanças! Talvez eu faça com que eles tenham escapado da explosão! Mas não é nada certo! E SE acontecer isso, eles só vão aparecer mais pra frente! Talvez só no final mesmo! Mas por enquanto eles morreram de verdade! Hum, morar na casa da Kikyou! Sabe, seria uma ótima idéia elas morarem lá! E você foi à única que comentou isso! Mas, acredito que não será lá! Tipo, eu até pensei em como ficar elas morando nesse lugar, porém, ficaria muito estranho (e legal ao mesmo tempo) e eu não saberia como colocar! Hum, realmente seria muito clichê o que você falou... Normalmente eles sempre acabam morando na casa deles! Agora fiquei em duvida! Talvez eu coloque elas morando um pouco em cada lugar... Brigado pela review, e também sou sua fã! Kissus!

**Ju-Sng: **Oie! Gostou da idéia deles morrerem? Que bom! MAS, talvez ele não morram de verdade... Isso não é nada confirmado! É mais provável que tenham morrido mesmo! Agora, quanto a onde elas vão morar, estou em duvida! Muita duvida! A maioria disse pra mim fazer eles morarem lá, porem isso seria muito clichê ao acha? E não faço a menor idéia de por que você escolheu lá! Huhauahu, zueira! Sei sim! Valeu pela review! Kissus!

**Misaki Matsuya: **Olá! Hum, ainda estou numa duvida incrível em a onde elas vão morar... Porém, uma pequena idéia já está se formando em minha mente... Huhuhu, acho que já sei o que vou fazer! Muita gente com certeza vai querer me matar! Mas depois, espero que se acalmem! Hum, quanto ao Sesshy desprezar a Rin, well... Ele vai e não vai, não sei se você me entende? E a Kagome... Bem, ela vai e não vai desprezar o Inu também! Você não deve estar entendendo nada né? Nos próximos capítulos entenderá! Ah, vou te add sim! Só agora que estou respondendo as reviews que percebi que você escreveu isso! Kissus

**Mah Higurashi: **Acho que dessa vez não! Seria de mais se esquecesse de novo! Hum... Bem, de um certo modo eles vãos e encontrar no hospital! Isso te garanto, afinal, a Rin foi atropelada né? Ih, vai ser uma confusão pra quem vai ficar com a guarda das duas jovens garotas! MUITA confusão! Que bom que está amando minha fic! Kissus!

**Paula: **Tchan tchan! Eles morreram! Tadinha da K-chan e da Rin! Não acha? Perder os pais assim! É tão triste! Hum... Agora, aonde elas vão morar, vai ser uma confusão danada! E cansativa para as duas! E muita gente vai querer me matar também! Com certeza vão querer me matar! Mas depois, acho que vão se acalmar! Espero! Brigado pela review! Kissus!

**Mary: **Oi, valeu pela sua opinião bem sincera! E não quero deixar isso clichê! Por isso, farei elas sofrerem BASTANTE! To até pensando em fazer um cena meio chocante... E que talvez eleve um pouco a rated daqui! Se eu fizer elas morarem direto na casa do Inu seria algo tão... rápido! Vão ter MUITAS confusões antes de irem para lá! Eu tentei fazer o Maximo possível de drama, mas não estava tão inspirada para isso! Quanto a eles desmascararem... Isso vai ser trabalho da policia! Não sou muito boa nessas coisas policiais, então que eles resolvam! Ou o Naraku acabe enlouquecendo e se denunciando e/ou se matando! Não quero investir na investigação policial! Agora, em relação a indecisão da Kagome e do Inu, bem, eles vão ser indecisos! E a k-chan vai ficar meio não-quero-você! Também, depois daquela humilhação! É meio difícil voltar com muita facilidade! Vou enrolar um pouco com os dois! Não exageradamente! Mas vou! Brigado mais uma vez! Beijos!

**Marcella Himura: **Ah, sem problema quanto às perguntas! Você está acompanhando essa fic? Que bom! Ela não está muito clichê, ta? Eu não quero deixar ela assim, então é por isso que vou fazer uma mudança... E muita gente vai querer me matar com isso! Ih, demorei pra escrever esse capitulo não é? Kissus!

**Beatriz: **ois! Brigado pelo comentário! Hum, eles morreram como você reparou! Bem, morreram, morreram, eu não sei... Talvez eles não tenham morrido de verdade! Isso é algo que não tenho tanta certeza! Talvez eu coloquei que eles tenham sobrevivido, talvez tenham morrido de verdade! Quanto a elas morarem lá! Bem, ainda estou em duvida... mas tenho uma idéia do que colocar! Só acho que vão me matar! Mas tudo bem! A, brigado viu? Kissus!

**Nila-chan: **Ow, sem problema quanto as reviews! Review não é algo tão importante assim, é melhor saber que estão lendo a minha fic! Bem, não sei em qual capitulo vai ser, mas tenho certeza que vão sentir raiva de mim! Eu pretendo fazer algo não muito agradável com a Rin principalmente e com a K-chan! Hum, as duas vão sofrer muito! Disso garanto, também, pelo que estou planejando... Quanto a eles morarem aonde... Bem, ainda não será na casa do Sesshy! Elas primeiro vão passar por poucas e boas! Kissus

**Cinthia: **oi! Huhhauahu, não foi com a cara deles então né? Mas também, são muito malvados! As duas sofreram tanto nas mãos deles! Agora eles morreram... Se bem que ainda sim são os pais delas! Então é bem triste! Hum... quanto a onde elas vão morar, well... ainda estou em duvida! Espero que esteja gostando Kissus!

**Thaysa: **Eu tentei matá-los da forma mais trágica o possível! Não sei se consegui isso! Tragédia, embora eu goste um pouco, eu não sou boa pra escrever! E também, não estava inspirada para isso! Eu fiz uma pequena confusão na hora de escrever... Não é vÓ, é vÔ! Hum, te garanto – e não conte a mais ninguém) que ele vais ser bem tarado! Valeu pela review! Kissus!

**Dani-chan: **Bem, as duas ainda estão vivas... Os pais delas que morreram! Não consegui deixar como eu queria, tentei ser muito trágica, mas esse não é meu forte! Mas serie mais trágica a próxima vez! Bem trágica eu pretendo! Só espero que ninguém queira me matar! Se bem que é bem provável que isso aconteça! Brigado pela review! Kissus!

**Carol: **Ois! Eles morreram, e não morreram! Isso que eu te digo! Por que não tenho certeza se vou fazer eles se salvarem ou se eles vão morrer! Estou em duvida nisso! Sabe que você me deu uma idéia? Eu podia fazer uma continuação dessa fic ou fazer uma outra contando a vida dos pais delas! Hum... se bem que acho que não ficaria muito legal... Brigado pela review! Kissus!

**SraKouga: **Oi! Tudo bem? Hum... sabe, eu mandei um resposta por e-mail pra você não foi? Mas to pensando em fazer umas modificaçõezinhas nela! Pra não ficar muito clichê! Elas vão morar com o Sesshy, mas talvez demore! Por que a justiça vai ser um tanto... Lerda! E vai demorar um tempo! Ai enquanto isso muitas confusões vão acontecer! E mais uma coisa, a k-chan vai demorar um bom tempo pra começar a dar bola pro Inu... também, depois de tudo o que passou é difícil se jogar nos braços dele não acha? Kissus!

**Gabi Potter-Malfoy: **Nossa, é muito chato mesmo essas notas no meio da fic! Eu odeio, mas tive que colocar! Mas brigado pela review! Ajudou bastante! Kissus!

**Kayra Hiyana**Nossa, você foi breve mesmo! Adorei essa review enorme ! Brigado ! HUm, a maioria colocou pra mim coloca-los na casa do Sesshy e do Inu, mas para não ficar muito clichê, eu vou fazer umas mudanças drásticas! E com essas mudanças vão ocorrer fatos inesperados que muita gente vai me matar com certeza! E eu coloquei errado! Coloquei vÓ, em vez de vÔ! Acho que eu disse isso no e-mail né? Eu mandei um com as respostas pra você não foi? Bem, esquece ele! Por que vou fazer umas boas mudanças nisso! Kissus!

**Algum ser: '**Magina! Se acha que eu te conheço e a gente conversa no MSN? Huhaua, você sabe que to zuando né? Eu bolei a idéia, todavia, mudei um bocado ela! Tipo, antes elas iriam à casa do vô dela, depois na casa do Sesshy! Mas decidi que teria umas modificações básicas! Só acho que vão me matar com elas... Mas tudo bem! Valeu pela review! Kissus!

**Motoko Evans**Nossa, até agora só uma pessoa votou por elas morarem na casa da Kikyou! Huahuahau, acho que não gostaram muito da idéia que eu tive de colocá-las lá! O que você achou da morte deles? Não foi muito trágica né? Queria que fosse um pouco mais! Mas tudo bem! Kissus!

**Aoi Megami-chan**Na verdade, eles não tem muita importância... São mais uns objetos na minha fic! De onde eu tirei que eles iam morrer? Bem, meu cérebro é uma caixinha de surpresas! Um dia eu estava na minha aula de matemática (tinha que ser ¬¬) e me veio essa idéia linda! Aula de matemática é ótima pra ter essas idéias e ficar desenhando sabe... Ainda não sei como me dou bem nessa disciplina! Hum, como elas são menor de idade, e não tem mais os pais, não podem morar sozinhas (pelo menos não nessa fic)! Na França, só moraram sozinhas por que seus pais estavam vivos e deixaram! Tchan tchan tchan tchan! Eles morreram mesmo numa explosão! Só que não foi tão trágico como eu queria...O que achou? Kissus!

**Annah Lennox: **Nossa, eu não excluiria minha fic assim, do nada! E nem faria isso! A não ser que estivesse irritada com ela... Bem, como pode ter notado, não morreram num acidente de avião! Seria meio complicado (pelo menos eu acho) causar algum dano ao avião... Pelo menos criar um feito pelo Naraku. Hum... Não sei se você se lembra dos primeiros capítulos, mas a Kaede apareceu como diretora... Então não dá para fazê-la como tia desconhecida... Mas ainda sim, gostei da sua review! Kissus!

**CyberTamis: **Oi! Ajudou sim, mas eu acabei matando eles como você pode perceber... Bem, o encontro deles vai ser num momento triste, todavia, o Inu não vai reconhecê-la! Pelo menos não nesse momento... E o encontro não será em funeral... Bom, também vai ser (provavelmente, não é certeza), mas eles se encontraram antes... Espero que você tenha gostado... Kissus!

**MitZrael Girl: **Bem... MATEI! Só não foi exatamente como eu queria... Eu queria ser mais trágica, porem, não consegui! Eles vão se encontrar no próximo capitulo, porem o Inu não vai reconhecê-la! Com vão se ver? Hum... Segredo! Huhuhu! Sou má! Se bem que acho que todo mundo já deve ter uma noção, já que é meio... Obvio! Pelo menos eu acho! Brigado pela review! Kissus!

**Mk-chan160: **Oie! Matei! Huhuhu! Pena que não fui trágica o suficiente… Queria ter sido mais… Mas não consegui… Well… Mas tentei! Na casa do Inu e do Sesshy? Ok! Não to garantindo isso, por que eles não vão lá... Pelo menos não mo momento... Espero que esteja gostando dessa fic! Kissus!

**Obrigada pelas reviews!**

**Mais uns Recadinhos:**

**1-) **EU PRETENDO COLOCAR UMA CENA MEIO...FORTE! Bem, irei esclarecer isso melhor! Eu to pensando em por uma cena meio forte (já disse isso ¬¬)! Tipo, não vou colocar as cenas de um ato... Só tipo... (Nombre de Dios, como posso dizer?)... Bem, só posso dizer que não colocarei hentai... Tipo, vai ser umas partes meio, er... Violentas...! Nada de assassinatos, não é esse tipo... Ainda... Só queria dizer isso, bem... É que não sei em qual capitulo, mas vai acontecer isso! Ai, já estou lhes alertando!

**2-) **No capítulo sei-la-qual, eu disse que a Kikyou NÃO sabia o sobrenome da Kagome... Pois bem, ela não sabe mesmo! E, um ponto importante que eu pensei logo no primeiro capitulo, mas não mencionei: o pai da Kikyou é GERENTE da companhia Shikon no Tama (ou seja, trabalha para a família Higurashi). Entenderam? A Kikyou não sabe o sobrenome da Kagome, pois nunca se interessou e também não se interessa pelo trabalho de seu pai, que trabalha para os pais da Kagome e da Rin! A única coisa que lhe interessa é que o mesmo traga dinheiro para ela gastar! Espero que tenha esclarecido isso!

**3-) **A justiça no Japão digamos, será meio lerda! Pelo menos EM RELAÇÃO a Kagome e a Rin vai ser! Tipo, o papel que tinha a informação da guarda das garotas foi... Bem, DESTRUIDO! E lá tinha aonde as duas jovens deveriam ficar caso seus pais morressem! Só que o advogado será super lerdo e só se interessará pelo dinheiro e não se importará em resolver este caso logo! O testamento está em um lugar À PARTE! Vai estar, sei lá, no escritório da companhia... Eu sei que isso é estranho, mas é o único jeito que vejo para realizar meus planos!

**4-) **Na nota da autora na pagina anterior eu coloquei as opções "Sesshy e Inu", "Kikyou" e "vÓ"... Porem, eu cometi um erro de ortografia! É vÔ! Seria muito estranho eu tirar uma avó do nada! Então, Gomem Nasai pelo erro!

**Desculpem-me pela demora desse capitulo! Mas, antes tarde do que nunca! **

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! **

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! **

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**

**KISSUS! JAQUE-CHAN…**


End file.
